Heal me
by CharmSparks11833
Summary: Ann is a broken soul after losing her brother to human experimentation. Now she is a telekinetic vampire, but not any less shattered. The Volturi won't kill her because of her gift, so she sets out to meet the Cullens - vegetarians like herself -, but she get much more than bargained for. Can a certain shape shifter heal her? Rated T for violence, language and suicidal thoughts.
1. Prologue: Numb - Linkin Park

**AN.**

**Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own Twilight, that's all Meyer just like everything else you recognize in this story.**

**I apologize for the bad grammar beforehand. English is not my first language, but let's see how it goes…**

**Prologue: Numb – Linkin Park**

I was paralyzed with fear as the Doctor strapped me to the chair while he was whistling some classical music like the one he hummed by the train when we arrived and he sorted us from the others. His assistant with the grim expression was strapping my twin brother Tom to a similar chair. He was trembling unlike me. I couldn't do much other than stare empty into space. I knew we were as good as dead the moment the train stopped, but close to death was not something we were unfamiliar with. We had been packed into that wagon for days like cattle without water or food. Many of the little children and elderly had died. They were the lucky ones. We had all heard stories of the place we were going, but no one believed those stories. Why would we? No human being could be _that_ cruel! No human could do such horrid things to others as if they were cockroaches or worse!

We were wrong.

As the train stopped and the doors opened, we _knew_. The SS-soldiers had shouted for us to move out, and they had sorted men from women and children from parents – most mothers had refused to leave their young ones and had been sorted out with the children. Tom and I wasn't guided away with the other groups. The Doctor – whistling along to his classical music as if it was all just a walk in the park - had spotted us. You see, he was looking for twins, and now we were here, in his laboratory. We weren't the only ones, nor were we the first. Many had come here to die in the name of science. We did not know science like we knew the feeling of being shunned from society, being reduced to something less than human. Our lives weren't our own. They were in the hands of someone who did not see the human we once were. As I sat there in paralyzing fear, I wondered if there even existed a worse way to die than in the name of science. I couldn't think of any.

I heard my brother murmur my name over and over again, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I feared if I tried to move, the fear would eat me up and I would begin to scream and beg for mercy. It would be so futile. There was no mercy here. After all, mercy does not exist in Hell or in the hearts of demons. It had been a long time since I last believed in mercy.

"Andrea, Andrea, Andrea" I faintly heard my brother's broken voice. It pained me to hear the emptiness in his voice. It used to be so cheerful and warm – now it was as empty as everything else in this place. Empty voices. Empty hearts. Empty souls. Empty lives. But never empty guns nor empty threats. No one paid any attention to my brother's fearful mutterings. We weren't human in this place. We had no feelings to be considerate of here. We were lower than the lowest in their eyes, barely humans. I didn't even feel human anymore and I had started to believe there were no humans here. I couldn't remember the feeling of warmth or a full stomach. Pain and hopelessness was something we were used to by now. Death and nothingness could only be considered a blessing.

The Doctor stuck a needle into my arm - the skin thin as paper clung to my bones. The needle was connected to a tube and a bag with some kind of silver fluid. How was he going to kill me? I heard he had used rat poison on some of the other twins. He wanted to see the effect on human bodies, you see, that is why he liked to use twins, to compare the result. One twin would get poison the other wouldn't, but both would die in the end. There was no hope of getting out of this hell alive. Maybe that would be for the best anyway. Whatever you were after you had survived Hell and crawled out, it wasn't human and what was there to live for anymore if it wasn't our own humanity or the little faith we still clung to? Faith… What is faith? Believing in a God who forsakes you in your darkest hour. No, thank you. Death is my God now.

A tear streamed down my hallow cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the assistant sticking a similar needle into my dear Tom's arm – he was just as malnourished as me, and it seemed like such a cruelty to stick the needled into his bony arm -, but his tube wasn't connected to any bag, it simply ended in a bucked by his chair. Another needle was stuck into his other arm. What were they going to do to us? Would we suffer much longer before we could welcome Death? Oh, sweet Death, you aren't far behind now, are you?

I closed my eyes as the Doctor stopped his whistling and humming. This was it. Only a few more moments and it would all be over. Right? I could hear Tom whimper by my side and more tears streamed down my hallow cheeks. I wished I could take his hand one last time, but even if we weren't strapped, I would still not have the strength. He broke my heart and burned holes in my soul. I wished he wouldn't cry. I wished he wouldn't suffer, but God hadn't heard any of my prayers so far, so it didn't really surprise me when he didn't hear my final ones either. At least I was the one getting the poison and not Tom.

I could see the fluid slowly moving down the tube. It seemed so thick like melted silver. It moved so dreadfully slow, but at the same time, it moved all too fast. It was almost odd in a very morbid way to observe the fluid crawl towards me in that tube, but wasn't it always odd to look at the different faces of Death? As soon as the fluid entered my body, pain took over. I was burning from the inside. Screams of agony echoed through the air and I didn't even realize at first that I was the one making such a horrid sound, but God, make it stop! Make the fire cease! Kill me now and be over with it! Where were you, Death?! Why weren't you coming to take me away?! Why would you forsake me in this agony?!


	2. Chapter 1: Edge of night - Billy Boyd

**AN**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to? I guess I do… Twilight is owned by, yes, that's right! Stephanie Meyer, peeps! ;)**

**Chapter 1: Edge of night – Billy Boyd**

I ran through the forest with my vampire speed. I wasn't really sure if I was going the right way. I had only been in the USA for a decade, but never this far up. I was in the state of Washington as I've heard of others like me have a residence near a small town called Forks. They lived off animal blood as I had since I overcame the cravings of a newborn and I had had my revenge against the people who murdered my brother. It hadn't been easy to find the Doctor, but I had found him after a few decades and made it look like a heart attack while he was swimming in the ocean – apparently seeing my face was enough to make the monster's heart fail, even though I had more painful ways of killing him in mind. I still felt cold, consuming fear at the thought of the Doctor even though I was close to indestructible and he was long dead. Sadness and pain overcame me when I recalled my brother as I often did. It was hard to picture him like anything other than the scared, malnourished boy he was just before he died. All his blood drained from his body before he was given the vampire venom like me, but it turned out that you need your blood to make the venom take effect.

Growling and heavy footsteps as of that from a great animal pulled me out of my tortured thoughts. Two wolves were chasing me, but they weren't normal wolves. They were the size of a warhorse and smelled heavily of wet dog – if I weren't a vampire, I would most likely vomit. Yuck.

I pushed myself a bit further. I didn't really care if they caught me – I wouldn't even use my gift on them - and killed me, but I would like to meet the other vegetarians before my death, thank you very much. I had heard great things about this coven and the curiosity I felt towards them was more than I had felt in a long time. I leaped over a river, and looked over my shoulders to see the wolves stopping on the other side and starting to howl. Were they calling for back up? Before I got time to figure it out, something smashed into me and I was tackled to the ground by a hissing, bear-like vampire. Geez, that guy was huge! I hissed back before I realized the color of his eyes. They were golden! Yes, I've found them!

Now if he could just refrain from killing me until I've explained myself that would be great. It wasn't as if I could use my gift to get him off – I could only move inanimate object, but I rarely used it as I saw no reason to. I could move with inhuman speed, what did I need telekinesis for any way? Yeah, Aro thought it was great, but I just thought it useless.

"Emmett, let her go, she means us no harm" a male voice cut in and the bear-like vampire got off me. I looked around me to see the vampires whom I had searched. The big one – Emmett – went over to a blond goddess-like woman. They all seemed to be in couples except for one. This one didn't look like a vampire, but she was definitely not human either. That must be the hybrid then. Her strange heart confirmed my assumption.

"Why were you looking for us?" the bronze-haired male spoke again, and I stood up. He must be the mind reader then. I've heard this coven that was more like a family than any other coven.

"I…" I started in the empty voice that had become mine over the years.

"It's so good to finally meet you in person, Andrea… or do you prefer Ann? I know we're going to be good friends" a pixie-like female cut in and hugged me tightly. Her mate didn't seem to like her being close to a stranger. I didn't know how to react to the hug. I haven't been hugged in decades. It felt so strange and almost broke my un-beating heart. I blinked rapidly even though I couldn't shed any tears.

"I prefer Ann" I finally got out. Andrea died in that chair back in Germany with her twin. Oh, shit, I better watch what I'm thinking! I don't want the mind-reader to know my life story… _nothing personal_. The last bit was directed at the bronze-haired dude and he nodded in understanding. God, when was the last time I felt this much? I was surprised, flustered, uncomfortable, insecure and curious all at once. I felt a want to get to know this coven. If what I've heard about them was even slightly true, they were a coven worth getting to know.

"I've actually just come to see if the rumors were true. That you were vegetarians too" not to mention, I wanted to meet the famous Cullen-coven whom had stood up to the Volturi a few years back, but I left that bit out – I didn't want to come off as a deranged fan girl. The mind reader chuckled and I would have blushed if I could. Damn, I forgot already!

"It's ok, my name is Edward and this is my wife Bella and our daughter Renesmee" the brunette at his side waved a bit shyly.

"Or Nessie" the hybrid smiled.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper" the pixie said eagerly snaking an arm around her mate's waist.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. You've already be acquainted with Emmett and by his side is Rosalie" the blond male – who I guessed were their leader or father or whatever they called it – finished the introductions.

"Let's go to the house. It does not do to just stand out here in the forest like animals" Esme urged in a motherly tone that brought back unwelcome memories. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all. Their warmth and kindness only seemed to rip open old wounds in the end. Oh, well, I probably wasn't going to live that much longer anyways so who cared if I tortured myself a little bit more. When my visit at the Cullens was over, I could always introduce myself to those freakishly big wolves. I'm sure they wouldn't have the same problem ripping me to pieces as that stupid Aro had. Having a gift apparently gave you a free pass or something. But then again, I could just have revealed myself to the humans and the Volturi would have to kill me, but for some reason… I didn't. Maybe I wasn't as suicidal as I thought. Weird.

Edward gave me a concerned look and I quickly averted my thought to the musical 'We will rock you', singing Killer Queen quietly in my head.

"So, Ann, how old were you when you got turned?" Alice asked happily and I stiffened for a moment. Turned. Oh, that brought up _fond_ memories.

Her mate seemed to sense my inner turmoil as he pulled Alice a bit away from me. I shrugged it off and kept walking human pace besides them.

"I was turned 69 years ago when I was 15 years old" I answered – my emotionless voice sounded strange compared to their sincere and welcoming voices, but… It was safer to burry my emotions as I had done for the past 69 years. It didn't do to let these loving vampires get to me even if I strangely enough wanted them to.

"Then you're about as old as me – well, physically at least" Nessie said cheerfully and I looked at her properly. Yeah, I guess she was right. She did look like a 14-15 year old, even though she most likely were around 4 years old. I felt a pang of jealousy as I realized she would age another few years, while I was stuck in the wrong end of the teenage-years. I tried giving her a friendly smile, but it felt more like a grimace. God, I couldn't even remember the last time I smiled! How pathetic was I?

"You're not, Ann, and you matter. This world has so much to offer, if you just give it a chance" Edward seemed to have been listening in on my thoughts again. I sighed. He couldn't help it. Many vampires had abilities they couldn't turn of. This wasn't my first encounter with one of those vampires.

"I've never been one to give second chances" I stated plainly. What could a world without my brother possibly have to offer? Even if I tried to move on, I would only feel too guilty to enjoy myself. This suffering in my immortal life was a reminder of not only my beloved brother, but also a reminder of how powerless I felt in my last years as a human so that I would never have to feel like that again.

"That's because you've never met us before! I'm going to take you shopping tomorrow and you're going to love it" Alice almost jumped in excitement and I felt the urge to smile, like_ really_ smile, but it still felt far to strange. I did like shopping – at least I did before the war changed everything – and I hadn't shopped in decades.

"You seem awfully enthusiastic" I said, my voice _almost_ sounding happy. God, how could I even think of being happy?

"We're all enthusiastic about Alice finding a new doll to dress up" Bella interjected and they all laughed at something I didn't quite get. Was Alice a shopping monster? Did I have something to fear? I was starting to get that Alice was the one who could see the future, but did that mean I was going to love shopping with her or that she simply hoped I would love shopping with her?

Edward chuckled.

"You'll find out tomorrow, won't you?" he said, which only made me more nervous. Oh my.

"We're here. Welcome to our home, Ann" Esme said warmly as the threes cleared and a grand house came into view. It was beautiful and light, and couldn't be more unlike the houses I knew from my human-life which only made me love it even more.

The insides were just as grandiose and I felt dirty coming in. How long was it since I bathed in that lake? Days? Weeks? No it couldn't have been weeks.

"Come, come, come, I simply_ have _to get you out of those clothes, before my eyes burn holes in my brain," Alice said cheerfully as she pulled me towards the stairs.

"That didn't sound dirty at all" Emmett commented with a smirk and was rewarded with a smack on the head by Rosalie, and Jasper snarled warningly. I simply rolled my eyes at how utterly ridiculous and dramatic Alice was being. Ok, sure, I wasn't wearing the newest most modern clothes as it was something I picked up over the years – and a bit of a mix match. Ok, I could see where she was coming from, but still… I had no change of clothes. The only thing I owned was what I was wearing and that was nothing personal from my human-life or anything of the sort, not that I wanted anything to remind of my life as a human. It was nothing but disappointment, pain and loss.

"So glad, that isn't me anymore" I heard Bella tell Edward who chuckled in response before Alice dragged me into a bright and beautiful bathroom.


	3. Chapter 2: Bring me to life -Evanescence

**AN**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I want to keep doing this in every chapter… it's obvious I don't own anything recognizable anyways **

**Chapter 2: Bring me to life – Evanescence **

"So how long is she going to stay here?!" an angry voice came from downstairs. Alice had been working on my looks for what seemed like hours and had finally finished the last touch. I was actually about to join the Cullens downstairs as I heard the angry voice. Seemed like they got a visitor while Alice had been doing her magic.

"As long as she likes," Edward answered a bit hostile. The scent of wet dog hit my nose and I wrinkled it in disgust. Ew!

"The pack…"

"Will not harm her"

There was growling, which I took as my cue to make my appearance. There was a rather tall and extremely annoyed tan man towering over Edward like a thundercloud. Nessie was hugging his arm, trying to get his attention, which it seemed he couldn't refuse her, as he sent her a warm smile.

As I came down the stairs, he looked up at me with a scowl. Boy was he hating on me for no apparent reason.

"Wow, way to make a girl feel special" I muttered, but knew they all heard me clearly. Alice jumped up and down in excitement.

"So what do you think? Doesn't she clean up good?! If her hair hadn't been this short, I would be able to do more with it, but oh well… she's just so cute now!" she practically squealed and I mock-cringed. Alice had actually managed to straighten my big curls, but my hair still didn't quite reach my shoulders yet.

"Alice, you're going supersonic on us" I mocked.

"Ha ha, very funny. I liked you better when you were mysterious and modest"

"Oh, you look beautiful, my dear" Esme clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, you can actually tell she is a girl now" Emmett teased and I glared at him – not that he seemed fazed by it at all.

"You're very pretty, Ann" Nessie came to my side and dragged me further into the room. The wet-dog-smelling-guy scowled at me as if I was trying to steal his puppy. What was his deal? And didn't he know what a deodorant was? I didn't even smell that repulsive on my worst day!

Edward chuckled clearly having heard my thoughts. Oops. Better not be rude to their guests before I've even been there a day.

"It's ok, Ann, he really does stink" Edward said and was whacked on the chest by a disapproving Bella. The guy growled, probably guessing what I had been thinking.

"So does all the mutts" Rosalie commented and Emmett laughed.

"Mutts?" I asked burying my curiosity under an emotionless mask. The familiarity from earlier had made me left feeling as if I had been holding my breath and my mask void of any emotion was comforting, safe even.

"Jacob here and the wolves that were chasing you earlier are shape shifters, and they are not the only ones. There is a pack in La Push not far from here, and you were in their territory when you arrived, which is why they were chasing you. They protect the humans in this area," Carlisle explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so they can just chance from human to horse sized wolves whenever they like?" I wanted to clarify feeling dread slowly creep over me.

"Pretty much" Emmett answered unaware of my fright. I felt unwelcome memories invade my mind. There had been a shape shifter back… _there. _The Doctor had experimented on him the longest, but he didn't change into a wolf. He could become a lynx and the only reason I knew this was not only that he survived more than one turn to the laboratory, but also because he sometimes was in too much pain to change back into human. It had been awful and we had all pitied him for not being able to die faster – but in the end, he had died. Not all of us had been so lucky. I closed my eyes as I remembered the day my brother and I were picked to come to the laboratory. I fought to get my thoughts under control, as I didn't want Edward seeing my dark past and pity me. Pity would only make it so much worse.

A wave of calm rushed over me and I opened my eyes to look into the orbs of gold that was Jasper's eyes. I was grateful the empath offered me a helping hand.

"Thank you" I breathed and tried regaining my emotionless state. Oh, the pain of the past was unbearable.

"What were you thinking about? You seemed to be in so much pain," Jasper asked almost hoarsely as if he had just experienced the same pain, which – with him being an empath – he probably had.

"It was nothing. I'm sorry to cause you any discomfort," I said, not wanting to talk about it. I sent Edward a quick glance and begged him not to tell them anything. He seemed too shocked to do much more than simply nod.

An awkward silence took place and I hoped someone would just say something already. Now I remembered why I avoided contact with others. I had this special talent to make every situation awkward with my sudden fits where I got caught in the past. God, I was like a freaking broken record!

"Why did you even come here, mutt? Was it just to yell at us for having guests?" Rosalie finally uttered with an angry glare at the shape shifter.

"Watch it, Blondie" the shape shifter growled. Well, an argument was better than awkward silence. Right?

"His name is not mutt, Auntie Rose" Nessie said with affection and a bit of annoyance. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Edward seemed uneasy. Someone was being an overprotective parent.

"If she is going to stay here, the pack has to know her smell so they don't accidently kill her if she goes hunting" Jacob said with a wrinkled nose. Maybe we didn't smell so good to him either.

"We can go to the boundaries right away if that's what you wish" Carlisle said calmly. Wait. Was they saying, what I think they were saying?

"Yes, Ann, you're going to meet the whole pack" Edward confirmed. Oh, great, just as I was beginning to think I could stick around a little longer before dying.

"They are not going to kill you. We are not letting them" Edward assured me. Oh, yeah, that is reassuring, not!

"Of course they aren't! They're only going to smell you," Nessie said with a smile and put her hand on my cheek. A picture of the entire pack – both in human and in wolf-form – flitted across my mind. They were laughing and acting like a slightly goofy family.

I took her hand gently away and smiled weakly at her. God, I hadn't smiled this much my entire vampire-life and I had only smiled like… one and a half time or something like that.

"That's great, Nessie, but I don't think they will be that friendly towards a vampire. I have met a couple of them, you know," I said.

"No worries" she simply stated with a smile, and before I knew it, we took off into the forest towards the river in vampire speed. Jacob had phased into a big, brown wolf and ran besides Nessie. It didn't take long to reach the river and it seemed Jacob had somehow contacted the others, because about ten wolves were standing on the other side eying me with uneasiness and hostility. Uh, yay, and they were going to take a whiff at me, how I was looking forward to that. Not.

"And a warm hello to you, fellow mythical creatures" I said humorlessly, which made Emmett chuckle and pad my back so I almost went flying into the river. I hissed in annoyance, but he only winked at me.

"So how is this going to go down?" I asked a bit unsurely, looking to Carlisle for help.

"Well, you just stand there and they'll come over" he said and before he even got to finish the sentence, the wolves were already coming over – reluctantly I might add.

They all took their turn sniffing to me, some growled and some almost jumped to get away from my apparently repulsive smell, but that was more than ok with me, as they didn't exactly smell like dandelions and roses themselves. The final wolf – the silver-grey one – had to be nudged forward by the black one, which I assumed to be the leader. He growled dangerously while he reluctantly moved towards me. I tensed more than I had with the others, not only because of fear, but also because he didn't smell bad… at all. I watched his every move closely and met his eyes almost calmly – don't ask me why I looked the great beast, who clearly wanted nothing more than to kill me, in the eye – but as I did the wolf stopped dead on its track. I felt something shift not only in the wolf's eyes, but in myself too. Something moved inside me and I had no idea what it was. It was as if something clicked as if I were a defective clockwork that was suddenly fixed. The other wolves seemed stunned before they began to howl and growl angrily. I started anxiously. What now? I tore my gaze away from the grey wolf, who still didn't move – weird.

"Are you positive, they won't tear me limp from limp? They look awfully much like they want to" I asked the Cullens, stepping a bit back from the pack. The grey one seemed to snap out of it and started growling threatening at me.

"Ann, get back" Edward said somewhere behind me in concern. What did he think I was doing? Dancing like a freaking leprechaun?! I _was_ walking backwards!

"No, run, Ann!" the grey wolf was over me and had me pinned to the ground before I could even get the chance to flee. It seemed as though the whole forest was quiet all around us. The other wolves had ceased their growling and the Cullens were still as statues. The only sound was coming from the angry wolf that had me pinned to the forest-floor.

I didn't fear it anymore. It would only be a kindness to kill me, nothing more. I wondered slightly why I had feared the wolves before, maybe I just wanted to choose my death instead of death just jumping up and surprising me. But the wolf didn't kill me, it just growled furiously. Make up your freaking mind already! Kill me or don't kill, I don't care, just don't stand there and growl indecisively.

"Paul, you don't want to do that, you know you don't" Edward said. The wolf growled in his direction and almost dug its claws into my shoulders. Enough of this shit!


	4. Chapter 3:All that you are-Goo Goo Dolls

**AN**

**Disclaimer: I said I wouldn't, but might as well… Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and the same goes for all the characters you recognize in this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy even though my grammar sucks ;)**

**Chapter 3: All that you are – Goo Goo Dolls**

**Paul POV**

"Paul? Is that your name? Well, Paul, if you're going to kill me, you might as well get it over with. I haven't got all day, and it would be nice to know if I can go shopping tomorrow or if I have to cancel my plans," my imprint said from beneath me and I snapped my eyes back to hers. It broke my heart to see the emotionless features on her face. Didn't she care?! Did she want to die?! Was her life that worthless to her?

I had not only imprinted on a fucking leech, I had imprinted on a leech who didn't care about her living or dying. That's just great. Just so fucking peachy.

_Paul, fall back, Edward is right. You can't hurt her even if she is a…_ Sam began with a slightly bitter edge to his thoughts. If he was bitter, then how did they think I felt?! How was it even possible?! It shouldn't be possible. This was a mistake! The Universe must have screwed up something!

_This is so wrong._

_Not helping, Leah._

_Maybe she isn't that bad, you know..._

_Seth!_

_SETH_

_Seth, don't…_

_Geez, I was only trying to help. Chill._

_We'll talk back at my place. Go. Now!_ Sam finished their discussion and I realized I had been standing there a few moments just looking at my imprint. Her empty expression hadn't changed. It was unbearable. It broke my heart to see her beautiful features this indifferent. My God, this is just great. Now she even affects me. Don't tell me I well walk around in her heels like a puppy dog in a few moments. That won't be me!

I stepped back as I tried shaking the unwelcome thought out of my head. The rest of the pack retreated to La Push on Sam's orders. Sam and Jacob stayed, watching me. They were all watching me. I huffed and wanted nothing more than to just follow the others back, but I couldn't leave… and I hated it.

I watched as my imprint slowly got off the ground, not once taking her eyes of off me as if I was going to jump her again. It actually hurt me that this lee… this person was frightened of me. Jesus, now I couldn't even think of her as a leech! But God, I knew all those leeches were good-looking, but _her_… she was heavenly! Jesus, I sound like a girl!

_Yeah, you kinda do._ Jacob laughed in my head. I was just glad the others had phased back already or else I would've gotten a lot worse.

_Shut it, Jake._ Sam barked before I could growl something spiteful back at the cocky bastard.

"Ann, are you all right, my dear?" the motherly one began fussing and took my imprint's – Ann - hands in hers. I fought the urge to growl at her for touching my Ann. I wasn't going to show that I cared. Wait! _My_ Ann! God, no!

"Don't be such a worrywart, Esme, I was only tackled by a temperamental giant wolf" she said with a teasing note in her almost dead voice. Her accent was evident in her voice, but I couldn't quite distinguish where it was from. Russia? No… that wasn't right.

_She knows you already!_ Jacob laughed inwardly and I growled at him.

"Maybe we should get back to the house, before…" one of them began, and I clawed at the ground to contain myself from jumping forward. I didn't want Ann to go, but then again, I couldn't stand the sickening sweet smell – not that Ann smelled like the others, she smelled more like peaches or cantaloupes. But it wasn't just the smell of the others… I didn't _want_ to be bound to a person who was practically dead. She had no beating heart, no blood or body warmth. She was as cold as a corpse, and that was exactly what she was: a moving corpse who, by the looks of her eyes, drank animal blood. She was stuck in the body of a young teenager and God only knows how old she really was. My God, she could be older than my dead grandmother for all I know!

_It's a bit concerning when you compare your imprint with your dead grandmother, you know._

_Shut up, Black!_

_Jake, be quiet._

"I think… Ann should talk to Paul before they leave. If he could turn back to human that is" the mind reading bloodsucker tried to hide a smirk and I wished I could just bite his head off, before he said any more stupid shit. Of course, I wanted to talk to her! But now?! What the hell was I going to say to her?!

"Let's go back to the house. Ann, you stay" I heard the mind reader say as I went behind the trees to change. I had some cut-offs bound to my ankle and changed into them. Sam had told me he went back to the others, and Jacob went with the leeches of course. He wanted to be with his little freak-of-nature of an imprint. Ok, maybe I couldn't mock him for imprinting on a hybrid when I had just imprinted on a freaking leech myself!

"Woof" I heard Ann mutter in response to the mind readers command. I smirked as I walked out, suddenly very nervous. She turned to face me as I walked towards her and I stopped a few feet away, not wanting to seem intimidation. Hah, says the guy who almost clawed her shoulders off! Great first impression right there. I'm so freaking smooth. Not.

"So, you're Paul?" she asked breaking the silence. Would she stop with the creepy zombie-voice?! What had caused her to sound like that? To shut off and sound like a robot? It was killing me! I swear I was going to make her at least sound like a living person.

"Yeah" I scratched the back of my head. Man, I never had problems talking to chicks before! Did imprinting really turn you into such a girly-girl?! Oh, wait, yeah it did! Which was exactly why, I hoped to never imprint. Jake, Sam, Quil and Jared might be happy about being totally whipped, but I always found it unnerving – and look at me now! This would never end well…

"Edward said you wanted to talk to me, wolf-boy" she said and I blushed. I fucking _blushed_! Damn! And what's with 'wolf-boy'?

"Wolf-boy? You make it sound like I'm 5 years old" oh, procrastination, my old friend, you never failed me. I looked her up and down and couldn't help feeling my heart skip a beat. She seemed so damn tiny and fragile. She wasn't as short as that pixie-leech, but it was close. Her hair was short and straight in a tousled kind of way. Her clothes clung almost lazily to her tiny frame. How old were she when she was turned? Not over 16 that's for sure. Unless she is one of those girls who looks really young, but really is…

"Well, I am 84, so I would say you are a little boy" she almost smirked, and I couldn't help but light up as she shoved some emotion. Well, that is… until her words finally sunk in, and I had to take a step backwards.

"Of course you're 84, why not. Damn, the guys are going to give me hell for this" I grumbled to myself even though she most likely was able to hear me.

"Can't you just get on with whatever you wanted to say, instead of talking to yourself? I have a life to get back to, you know. Or… a un-life" she giggled humorlessly. Not funny… at all.

"Don't say that" I breathed unhappily. Why did it bother me when she said it? I'd thought it! I already stamped her as an undead zombie, then why couldn't I take when she said it herself?

"What?! You don't think I don't know how you shape shifters think? You're not the first I've met and I know what you're purpose are! You're genes only kicks in if there are enough vampires around and you think we're the only monsters" her voice broke and became emotionless in the end. Her anger quickly dying, but before her mask of nothingness came back into place, I saw something in her eyes. Something broken and painful that filled me with the urge to hold her protectively in my arms and never let go.

"Did you also know that we shape shifters does something called imprinting?" I asked quietly for once not being the one yelling or throwing angry fits. The guys would never believe me if I told them.

She looked at me curiously before turning emotionless again. Why did she keep doing that?! It was so damn frustrating! Just as I begin to think, I might get her to let her guard down, she pulls it back up! As if her being a vampire didn't complicate things too much already!

"It's not something we can control and it happens when you see your soul mate. Jake once described it as a blind man seeing the sun for the first time or it no longer being gravity to hold you on the ground, but that one girl. He imprinted on that hybrid, Sam on Emily, Jared on Kim, Quil on Claire" I listed of the names even though she didn't know who most of them were. She kept looking at me, waiting for me to get to the point of telling her this. God, would she hate me? Would she be disgusted? Would she run? No, she couldn't! Imprinting worked both ways… to some point at least.

"And I imprinted on… you…" I didn't mean for it to come out all stuttering and nervous, but it did. I cursed myself for sounding insecure. I was not one to get insecure! Sure, I had a bad temper, but insecurities… Never!

She looked me up and down for a few moments before bursting into a fit of laughter. If it wasn't for the fact that she was laughing at me – most likely thinking how crazy I was – I would probably find her laughter cute. It really was a beautiful sound, but… I clenched my fists. Here I was, eating my pride and trying to get over the fact that my imprint was an 84-year-old fucking vampire, and she was laughing as if it all was just a joke! God, I wished it would just all be a morbid joke or a nightmare. Before I even finished that thought, I felt oddly sad and guilty. Oh, hell no!

"You know what? Forget I said anything, good luck with your life, I'm out of here" I grumbled and began to turn away from her laughing form in order to phase without hurting her. Why did I even care? Oh, that's right… I imprinted… geez!

"Wait. Wait, a second, you were serious?" she asked. Her voice still held traces of her laughter. I stopped, but didn't turn to look at her. Why would I? So that she could laugh at me again? Not a chance!

"Why would I joke about something like that, huh? I'm stuck with you for the rest of eternity and vampires aren't exactly drinking bodies with werewolves" it came out far angrier than I intended and I instantly regretted my choice in words – the irony wasn't even funny. Yeah, I was stuck with her, but it didn't make me sad or angry. I was actually happy about it, even though I would never admit it to anyone.

"No one asked you to be stuck with me. It's not my bloody fault that you shape shifters have some sort of genetic error that binds you to someone else like a freaking slave!" she yelled at me and I looked at her in shock. Wow, she was beautiful when she was angry.

"You're not the only victim here, you know! What if I had plans with my life? What if I had a mate?" she crossed her arms and I felt myself die a little on the inside.

"You have a mate?" it came out as a weak, pained whisper, but I didn't care. She couldn't have a mate! She was mine! I would kill anyone who even dared to touch my…

"Urg… no… It was rhetorical" she muttered and seemed somewhat embarrassed. Oh, thank God! I grinned as if Christmas had come early – and she looked at me as if I was crazy… again, but I couldn't blame her. I think I was beginning to go a little insane too. She sighed heavily as if all the burdens in the world had just been placed on her tiny shoulders.

"What the hell… I do have an eternity and wasn't planning on doing much anyway" she murmured almost emotionlessly and I felt hope rise. I wanted to fist pump the air, but refrained from doing so. She already thought I was mildly insane at best; I didn't want to make it any worse.

"If you promise not to claw my face off without at least a warning, I will give you one chance" she offered and put her hands on her hips. Before I could control myself, I had picked her up and hugged her tiny frame. God, she really was tiny! She seemed even more fragile in my arms than she had when she only stood there.

She was tense, which made the hug rather awkward and I quickly let go of her. She looked at me with an expression mixed in confusion, wonder and annoyance. It was a weird combination and I couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't used to being hugged or if she just generally didn't like hugs. Maybe I was just overthinking it? I acted like such a girl! I've never overthink a _hug_ before! Christ!

"What was that for?" she asked incredulously. I smirked slightly, wanting to break the awkwardness and stop being so freaking nervous.

"What? You want another?" I teased and spread out my arms, but she moved back a bit. I grinned, but couldn't help feel a little disappointed even though I had been teasing her.

"One was more than sufficient" she eyed me as if I was going to spring on her. I chuckled. Ok, that's good. Just keep acting natural, and maybe she won't think you're such a weirdo anymore.

"Keep telling yourself that" I winked at her. Oh, no! I didn't just say that. Where were my awesome flirting skills when I needed them the most?

"Aha, will do… in your dreams. Now, come on, I haven't got all day" she said and started walking along the boundary of the two territories. I followed her in confusion.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Anywhere but here" she almost snapped and we walked in silence for a few moments. Wow, she really didn't like me. What are the chances? Aaaaand I was back to being nervous and insecure. Great.

"So… how do we do this? I'm not going to tell you my whole life story, but if I have to give whatever this is a chance, we need to get to know each other, right?" she said after sighing tiredly. I had been walking a few steps behind her, _not_ looking at her ass – _at all_! And I definitely wasn't blushing about being caught _not_ staring at her behind, nuh uh. I smirked in order to try to cover my ridiculous embarrassment. Man, imprinting really changes you.

I scratched the back of my head. The only thing I could come up with was a stupid, cliché game. It was worth the shot, right?

"20 questions?" I asked uncertainly.

"You start" was her only response. Oh, man, what was I going to ask? I wanted to know everything about her, but I had no idea where to begin. Maybe I should try one of the more simple and innocent question before asking anything heavy.

"Your favorite movie?"

"I don't watch movies"

"Why?" who didn't watch movies? Well, her apparently.

"Isn't it my turn?" she said with an almost-smile. What I wouldn't give to see her actually smile!

"Yes, and now; why don't you watch movies?" I said with a grin.

"Hey, I didn't ask anything!" she pouted. Oh, that was cute.

"Yes, you did. You asked if it was your turn" I smiled mischievously, and she punched my arm rather forcefully, but I could tell she didn't use all her strength. I took that as a good sign.

"You're such a cheat. Very well then, I don't watch movies because they don't interest me" it was obviously a lie and I lifted an eyebrow skeptically.

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"You already asked something, it's my turn" she smirked and I couldn't help but smile warmly. She seemed to consider her question for a few moments before asking.

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Usually I sleep or eat. Sam doesn't give us that much free time, but sometimes we all go cliff diving down at First Beach"

"I've never tried cliff diving. Is it fun?"

"Yeah, it's a rush. You should come sometime"

"Maybe" she said looking away from me in deep thought, the game completely forgotten.

"It's not like you're going to get hurt or anything, and even if you could, I wouldn't let anything happen to you" it slipped out before I could even think it through, but I didn't regret saying it. It was the truth after all. I would never let any harm come to her. I'd rather die. Man that was heavy… Good thing I didn't tell her _that_. She would freak, I know I would.

She looked at me in surprise and something I couldn't quite make out.

"You'd protect me?" her voice sounded painfully fragile, it almost broke my heart.

"Of course" that was after all the only reason I was put on this earth; to protect her and make sure she was happy. Nothing else mattered.

Man, I was so screwed. I've known her for a few hours and she was already my everything. Imprinting was far more intense than I ever imagined. It was freakishly scary. Did she know how much power she had over me?

She looked at me skeptically as if she thought I was lying. I just held her gaze until she looked away with a slight nod.


	5. Chapter 4: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

**AN**

**Disclaimer: Meyer. Owns. Everything. Well, at least everything you recognize from the Twilight saga :p**

**I hope you liked my Paul POV chapter… there will be coming more later on. Review if there's anything I can do better **

**Chapter 4: Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

I didn't know how much I could thrust Paul. I wanted to believe him, I really did, but how could I? Here he were, talking about imprinting, soul mates and protecting me. No one ever looked at me like I was Jesus walking on water and it was a bit unnerving. He seemed to be less frustrated and angry as the time passed, and I actually caught myself having fun with him a couple of times. He was so easy to be around and it was so amusing when he got nervous. And _why_ wasn't he wearing a t-shirt or something? It was distracting! Who even had abs like that in real life? Oh, that's right, shape shifters did.

"So…" he said stretching the word after a long silence. I looked at him in anticipation, but didn't show it of course. I was actually looking forward to whatever he was going to say.

"Do… do you maybe want to go on date with me some time?" he was scratching the back of his head again and I fought back a smile. God, he was cute when he got nervous! Wait, what!? No, he was _not_ cute! I couldn't think about someone like that. I couldn't be attracted to someone. I would just lose them and get hurt… again.

"Oh, so you mean this _isn't_ a date?" I couldn't help but tease. Even if I wasn't sure if I wanted to end something that hasn't even begun, I didn't want to push him away just yet. Was that cruel of me? Yes. Was I able to do the humane thing a reject him this instance. Not likely. I wasn't sure if it was the imprinting thing talking, but it hurt to even think of breaking his heart. Then again… I had to do it sooner or later, right? I had to protect myself. He might protect me against any injury, but he couldn't protect me from getting hurt if I got too attached to him… Arg! I don't know! I never had a relationship with anyone before and I knew Paul would want one if what he said were true.

My rambling train of thought had lasted mere milliseconds – a bonus from being vampire, I guess.

"Oh, sure, I always take my date on a stroll into the woods while I keep making long, awkward silences _just_ to keep up the mystery, you know?" he said sarcastically and winked at me. I giggled before I even had time to stop myself and immediately covered my mouth with both my hands as if that would keep any unwelcome giggles or words in. He was mirroring my shocked expression, but unlike me, his shock quickly turned into a heartwarming smile that almost melted my cold, un-beating heart. He truly was handsome. Heat seemed to radiate from his entire being, so unlike my cold exterior. We couldn't be more opposite each other, and at the same time we seemed to fit in some odd way. I could already tell. I would regret it for the rest of eternity if I let whatever this could become go, but… did I dare to take the leap? It was almost more frightening than my death had been. I did not like the thought of putting my life in the hands of another, not after what happened to me as human, but Paul wasn't some crazy doctor or scientist who only saw me as a guinea-pig. He didn't even seem to notice me being a vampire anymore. Did I dare to trust him?

I slowly let my hands drop and fought to keep my face void of emotion. His smile instantly dropped and he almost looked angry. Why?

"Why do you keep doing that?" he scowled angrily and I tilted my head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Do what?" my voice sounded empty. Good. That was safe and something familiar, not like… whatever this was with Paul. It felt like I was threading water.

"Get all zombie-like. Why do you do that?" he resembled at thundercloud in that moment. His voice was animalistic and made me unconsciously stiffen in momentarily fear – but that was just until I felt my anger rise.

"Do you have a problem with the way I am?" I hissed. God, why did it even bother me if he tried to get under my skin? If he tried to pry open my shell of indifference? I could easily run away from here and never look back!

So why didn't I?

"That's not who you are" he said through gritted teeth, obviously trying to contain his anger. He was even beginning to shake slightly, and I knew it would be best to not agitate him any further, but… I couldn't take how he seemed to see right through me. It was so… unnerving.

"And what the hell do you know?! You don't know me! And if it wasn't for this imprinting shit, you wouldn't even look my way if you wasn't trying to kill me!" I yelled and before I realized it, I was standing toe to toe with Paul. It hurt thinking about it even though it was the truth. Or maybe it just hurt because it was the truth.

"You don't know that" he murmured deflated as all the anger seemed to seep out of him. He looked weirdly vulnerable for such a big guy – I mean, seriously, I had to crane my neck back to look him in the eyes. My own anger died down as I looked at him. I gently put my hand against his cheek. His eyes shut for a moment before his eyes met mine. Those deep, brown orbs seemed to burn me all through to my soul, but I couldn't look away. The heat coming from his body engulfed me gently. Shape shifter had much higher body temperature than humans, but even though his skin should have seemed scorching compared to mine, it didn't bother me the slightest.

"You know, I'm right, Paul. We are natural enemies, not…" he cut me off by placing a hand behind my neck and pulling me towards him until our lips touched. It was so gentle, could barely be classified as a kiss, and before it was even over, I knew, I _knew_ I could never leave him.

Damn it!

"Wh… what was that for?" I asked hoarsely and cursed myself for sounding like that. Good thing I couldn't blush. He smirked mischievously, which made me want to smack him… hard. Oh, here I was being all serious and he was having another crazy ass mood-swing giving me emotional whiplash.

"To shut you up, obviously" he rolled his eyes as if saying 'duh' or 'wasn't that clear to you?' Damn him!

I narrowed my eyes at him. Why was he so cocky all of a sudden?

"I liked you better when you were nervous" I mumbled and he chuckled. I hissed half-heartedly, but that only made him full out laugh. I stepped away from him, or at least I tried stepping away from him, but he grabbed my wrist still laughing. It was gentle, and I could easily get out of his grip if I chose to do so, but for some reason I didn't.

"Let go of me, little boy" I hissed in annoyance. He couldn't just toy with me! What was with this guy?! Why was he so unlike anyone I had ever met?!

"Did you just call me a little boy?" he chuckled and I snapped my mouth shut tightly.

"Maybe" I wouldn't let him mock me like this!

"Well, let me tell you, I am anything but little" he said suggestively and I gaped at him. Did he just say what I think he said?

I ripped my hand free from his grip and smacked him on the shoulder with enough force for a bruise to form, but not enough to break any bones. A shame shape shifters healed so fast.

"You can't just say things like that it's… it's…" I was searching for the right word in my shocked state.

"Hot? A turn-on?" he suggested. God, why couldn't he just turn back to be nervous and self-conscious?

"Inappropriate!" I started walking away – more like stomping away – in human pace. Why didn't I just run full speed away? Did I _want_ him to be able to catch me?! Well, I already knew the answer to that, didn't I?

"And you can forget about that second date!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"I thought this wasn't a date!" he retorted clearly amused.

"It… it wasn't!" I hesitated a bit and stopped walking. Oh dear, this was not good… My voice sounded all squeaky. On top of that, I was starting to get all too emotional. This wasn't good.

"Oh, really?"

"YES!" I turned around to face him angrily, but he was oh so close. Why didn't I hear him coming closer? My breath hitched, which was ridiculous because I didn't even need to breathe!

"I don't like your guts, boy" I mumbled begrudgingly.

"I think you do, old woman"

I gasped and smacked his shoulder yet again.

"I am a relatively young vampire, thank you very much" I stuck up my nose and tried standing taller than my 163 cm. By the sound of his chuckles, I did not succeed.

His arms snuck around my waist and I looked at him in surprise. Was he already that certain I wouldn't mind? Or was he taking a chance?

"Admit it. You love my guts" how on earth did he make his voice that husky and alluring. Mother of…

"I'm going to Hell anyway, aren't I?" I grumbled before giving in and clashing my lips against his. I didn't mean for it to be this… violent, but I felt like a rubber band that had been stretched too much and suddenly snapped. My hands found their rightful place in his short, black hair and my legs wrapped themselves around his waist. His hands held my tight and securely against his oh so muscular body. His lips were like fire against my cold ones, but it was a delicious contrast I couldn't get enough of. I smirked as his heart beat faster and he had to pull back to get some air.

"See… Told you so" he muttered a bit out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm screwed" I giggled, trying to ignore the slight feel of dread. This could only end in disaster, but it was oh so good. This was insane! I've known him for a few hours and was already in this deep! Good grief!

"Not yet" he grinned and I whacked his head before unwrapping myself from him. Way to ruin the moment!

"Don't start" but of course I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face and he chuckled. My smile even felt… good and natural.

"Sorry, ma'am" he mock saluted me and I momentarily froze, recalling the soldiers in the streets from my human life. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm still not sure about that date, but I guess I'll _have_ to say yes _now_" I teased and he growled good-naturedly.

"See you tomorrow at seven, boy" I winked at him before speeding off towards the Cullen's residence, leaving Paul – _my_ Paul – to stand there. I felt high and used the short time back to the house to get my emotions and thoughts under control. I knew Edward has probably heard it in Paul's thought when he imprinted on me, but I sincerely hoped he hadn't told the others.

Speaking of which…

As the house came into view, so did the Cullens and Jacob. Had they been waiting for me or just heard me coming? All of a sudden, I felt rather nervous. Dear God, I had known them less than a day and already worried about their feelings towards me! This place was ruining me!

Edward chuckled as I came to a stop in front of them. He wasn't the only one. Alice skipped towards me with a pout, as she looked me up and down. Oh, please don't tell me that…

"I had just cleaned you up and you already look like you have been rolling around in the mud!" she scolded. Emmett's booming laughter echoed through the air and I was grateful I couldn't read minds.

"Maybe she was rolling around in the mud, but by the smell of it, she wasn't doing it alone" he laughed and I wished I didn't have a moral problem about tearing his head off.

"I was not!" I said crossing my arms in front of me.

"Don't be embarrassed about it, Ann, it's perfectly normal to want to be…" Alice began diplomatically, but I cut her off.

"I am not having this conversation with you guys! We didn't roll around in the mud or any of the sort! Now shut it, Emmett, before I go 'Jack the Ripper' on you!" I threatened standing in a crouch ready to pounce if necessary, even though they all knew I wouldn't dare hurt any of them. Rosalie hissed at me anyways and I hissed right back at her.

"She's so Paul's imprint" Jacob muttered with a chuckle and Nessie whacked him on the chest.

"Let her be, it has been an eventful day for her and she doesn't need your teasing" Esme said coming to my aid.


	6. Chapter5:Kiss me-Sixpence none theRicher

**AN**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… duh. **

**Chapter 5: Kiss me – Sixpence None The Richer**

"Arg, what is this scheiße?! Why is it so hard to find something suitable to wear?!" I let out in frustration before plopping myself down on the floor using the German word for shit. The guestroom Esme had given me looked like a warzone. Clothes were scattered everywhere and Alice was twirling all over the place like a mini-tornado in order to help me with finding clothes to my date with Paul – which was due in a few hours!

"Well, if you didn't criticize the perfectly good outfits I have already picked out for you, I would be doing your make-up and hair by now" she muttered in annoyance, but I knew she enjoyed the challenge.

"Sorry, Alice, but I've never been on a real date before, and I don't want to be overdressed. Then again, I don't want to be too casual. What do you even do on a date?" I groaned and laid down where I was sitting.

"Hmm, I don't really know what kind of date you can expect from Paul seeing as he doesn't exactly spend a lot quality time with us" she said and was out the door in vampire speed. I closed my eyes with a groan. Great, she was leaving me to my misery.

The smell of wet dog hit my nose and the sound of two heartbeats made me aware of Jacob and Nessie's presence. As I opened my eyes and sat up, I saw Alice with them too. She must have brought reinforcement, even though I wasn't sure how much help Jacob was going to be.

"Having trouble?" he smirked. Nessie almost bounced to my side and took my hand.

"Don't worry, we will get you ready in time" she assured me as she pulled me to my feet, but I wasn't so sure. Maybe I should just make Jacob contact Paul and tell him I couldn't make it.

"Jake, maybe you can help finding some clothes that would fit a date with Paul?" Alice asked the shape shifter. Oh, so that's why he was here. I looked at him somewhat reluctantly. I wanted to look good for Paul and I was certain Jacob was the only one in this house who actually knew what to expect from Paul, but… I didn't really feel ready for this. This whole thing could blow up in my head. So much could go wrong, and not just with the date.

"Maybe I should just crawl up in a ball and stay like that for a few decades. I don't want to go on a date" I lied and sounded awfully whinny. I was already laying down in fetal position. Jacob chuckled in amusement, but I ignored it.

"Nonsense! You're just worried because it's your first date" Alice sounded a bit too cheerfully for my taste. I grumbled and wished I'd never told her that, but otherwise didn't move. It was true. I had never been on a single date before, but it wasn't really that surprising considering how young I was when I was turned and my thoughts had been occupied by other things than dating in my immortal life.

"Wait, you haven't been on a date before? Ever!? Wow, Paul really has something to live up to" Jacob commented in a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Just help me with the clothes" Alice was already throwing clothes in every other direction… again.

..:-:..

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" I asked for the billionth time, looking down at my tiny cowboy skirt, white tank top and brown leather jacket. Alice had wanted me to wear white pumps with ginormous, tall heels, but it turned out I was more stubborn than she was and was now wearing a pair of brown cowboy-boots. Alice wasn't all too happy about it as she had wanted me to wear a dress, but I had gotten my way – with the aid of Jake, and yes, I called him Jake in my head now. My hair was being its usual curly self, and not in the Meg Ryan-curly way, but more like Jessica Alba-curly when she had her hair short. Thank God, being a vampire had made my hair look like I was always coming from the hairdresser! When I was human, my hair was so wild and unruly, now I barely had to do anything in order to look like I had a billion dollar hairdo.

"YES!" Alice all but yelled and the others chuckled. I pouted and crossed my arms. I fidgeted with the jacket. God, I had never been this nervous in my entire life! Ok, maybe I could find a few moments, where I've been far more nervous, but that was entirely different situations as I was either about to die or about to kill someone. God, now I was comparing going on a date with dying! Oh, that was a great start! Maybe it wasn't too late to go lay down in fetal position somewhere?

"Relax, Ann, you're making Jasper nervous. I'm sure you're going to have a good time" Edward said just before waves of calm flooded through me and I took a deep breath. I didn't have time to thank them as we all heard a car pull up the long driveway. That was him! Oh dear! Oh dear! I started pacing a bit too fast for a human – good thing I weren't. It would be a matter of seconds before he was here! God, what did I do? What did I do!

"Ann!" both Jasper and Edward yelled in unison looking as if I was giving them an aneurism, which I probably was. Oops.

"Sorry"

The car came to a stop in front of the house and I stood very still. I didn't even listen to Emmett's snickering comment or Nessie's reassurance. The car door slammed shut and footsteps moved towards the door. Oh, I was officially going crazy in here! How could that jerk-ward move that slowly?! I sent Edward a death glare as he chuckled. Before Paul even had the chance to knock on the door, I had already thrown it open. I had planned to just pull him to his car and make him drive us away from here as fast as possible, but the moment I saw him my mind went blank. The anxiety from earlier was replaced by a giddy feeling I had begun to connect to Paul. I sighed happily and tried to ignore the Cullens' presence – specifically Emmett's snickers. God, I wished I had acted a bit cooler. This was utterly embarrassing!

Paul wrinkled his nose as if smelling something disgusting and I cracked a tiny smile before discreetly looking him up and down. He wasn't wearing the cut-offs anymore, but a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that faintly showed of his abs. He smirked when he saw me looking, and I felt the urge to whack him.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked all too cocky.

"Not anymore. Let's just go before I change my mind" I mumbled in embarrassment and began walking to his jeep. He nodded shortly to the Cullens and Jacob before following me.

..:-:..

Paul drove us to Port Angeles and parked the jeep at the parking lot of a tiny, but cozy restaurant where he had made reservations. Luckily, it wasn't too fancy so I didn't feel out of place in my choice of clothing, but before he would even let me leave the side of the car, he had engulfed me in a tight hug.

"What are you doing?" I had let out in surprise, worried someone would see us – yeah, I'm a bit old fashioned, get over it. He was burying his head by my neck and his hands seemed to be everywhere, as if he was trying to rub heat into my stone-cold body. Didn't he know that was futile?

"Getting that sent of _leech_ of off you" he had murmured right back and if I could've blushed I would resemble a tomato by now. Was he… rubbing his sent off on me? I knew he could change into a wolf, but wasn't he overdoing it? It was as if he was marking his territory. God, it was good I couldn't blush!

As we – or that is, while Paul – ate (he had forgotten about my 'eating habits', but I didn't mind watching him eat), we presumed our game of 20 questions. Asking stuff from favorite color to favorite memory – which I hadn't really that many of, and Paul had been a suck up and told me his favorite memory was me kissing him like there was no tomorrow. No surprise I had whacked him on the shoulder for embarrassing me… again. As the game came along, the questions also got deeper and I had to be more careful while answering them. There was so much I didn't want him to know about me, which was very hypocritical of me, because I wanted to know everything about him, but he got some information out of me – to my own dread, but luckily nothing from my turning or my last weeks as human. Those were my darkest memories and I would rather forget them than share them - even if it was Paul.

"So… any siblings?" he asked propping a fry into his mouth. It was simply amazing how much that guy could consume! The table had been literally covered in plates with different kind of dishes, and he had eating almost all of it by now. It must certainly be a wolf-thing, because if he had been a regular human being, he would be throwing cookies in the lavatory by now. Something I had almost done when he dared me to eat a French fry and it had been like eating dirt. Gross! But he had gotten a laugh out of it – of course. That prick.

I fidgeted a bit with the tablecloth. His question had been a little too close to all the things I wanted to keep buried, but I guess the question was innocent enough and he didn't know what I had been through, so I couldn't blame him for asking.

"I had a twin brother, you?" I didn't want to get into why I didn't anymore. I couldn't share Tom with him just yet. Moreover, with me being a vampire, he most likely would be able to guess that most of my family would be dead.

"Nope" he said popping the 'p'.

"How was it growing up without siblings?" I wondered. In all my memories of being a human, Tom was always there.

"Fine, I guess. It had just been my mom and me since my dad left when I was 13" he shrugged and I knew he had come somewhat to terms with his father's abandonment – as much as one could without closure that is.

The conversation became far more lighthearted after that and I felt almost comfortable talking to him. I stopped watching my every word as I started to get the feeling that I was in a safe zone. It felt as though I could tell him anything without having to fear being judged or disliked. Not that I was ready to tell him everything yet, but still, it was nice knowing I could when I was ready – if I ever were.

After we left the restaurant, he insisted on taking me to the movies, which I reluctantly agreed to. I let him choose a movie – but nothing about love! – and he got the tickets to some new movie called 'Iron man 3' or something. It was actually surprisingly good. I laughed and gasped along with the others in the cinema – ok, maybe a bit more dramatic than the others -, while Paul chuckled at my reactions. If something tragic happened in the movie I found myself clutching Paul's hand – trying not to break it – and if something was done amazingly I sat on the edge of my chair.

"How can humans even make something like that?!" I said when the movie was over, still a bit in awe. He chuckled and put a very hot arm around my cold shoulders.

"It's called computers" he teased.

"Oh, I've heard of them!"

He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, Paul! When I was human there was not such a thing as a conputter!" God, I felt old! But seriously! Such technology wasn't available and after I was turned, I didn't feel the need to upgrade. What did I need such things for anyway? It wasn't as if I had anyone I could contact or anything.

"Computer, babe, it's called a computer" he corrected with a smile and when I met his eyes to see if he was making fun of my lack of knowledge, my breath almost hitched. Why on God's holy earth did he look at me as if I was something sacred, when I was making a fool out of myself? Oh, dear, he couldn't just look at me like that in public, it made it seriously hard for me to not kiss him senseless.

"So… where does this date lead to next?" I asked, trying not to look at those kissable lips of his. Gosh, this was driving me crazy!

"What about some moonlit cliff diving?" he winked at me as he opened the door to the passenger's seat in his jeep for me to get in. I see chivalry hasn't died yet.

"Ok" why the hell not? It might be fun! Oh, fun, how I almost forgot you existed!

..:-:..

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel like this is a no-no after all" I said looking down the cliff into the black ocean far underneath. It was ridiculous thinking about it. I was an almost invisible immortal who was scared of jumping off a cliff! My God! He chuckled behind me and when I turned around, I saw him only wearing his jeans. God, how could I forget that upper body of his? Wait, that's right, I haven't.

"Like what you see?"

"I think I'd rather jump of the cliff" I smirked. Trying to be casual, but not really sure if I was succeeding.

"You break my heart" he mocked and dramatically held a hand to his heart.

"I try"

"Well, you know what they say, there's nothing as sweet as revenge" and before I had time to question this, he had grabbed me around the waist and jumped of the cliff. I caught myself clinging to him and holding my breath even though it was completely useless. I couldn't get hurt or drown! But I couldn't help it. Paul could get hurt or drown. I knew he wasn't afraid and that he had done this countless of other times, but accidents could still happen. What if I couldn't safe him?

The water didn't feel cold against my skin, but it was probably freezing. I didn't let go of Paul, not even when we both had our head over the water. I pouted at his grinning face and splashed water at him, but it didn't faze him much.

"Don't do that again!" I yelled scared about how worried I had been about him. That couldn't be normal?! Then again, nothing about our worlds and lives really were.

"Admit it, you had fun" he grinned back at me, his arms securely around my waist as he was treading water.

"No… I was worried about you" I mumbled the last part so faintly that I wasn't sure if he could even hear it. He could.

"You were worried about me?" I couldn't quite place his tone of voice and I was too upset to look at his face.

"Yes, you jerk, I was worried, ok?" I grumbled in annoyance still not looking at him. He turned my face towards his and claimed my lips. This was what I had wanted all evening! I forgot about everything else as the kiss deepened and our tongues dances across each other. I pushed my body flush against his and he growled into my mouth, I smirked smugly for having such an effect on him. He pulled away all too soon to breathe, but I was still wrapped firmly around him.

"I don't think I mind life that much anymore. I could really get used to this" I wondered why _my_ voice sounded out of breathe. That was weird.

He chuckled.

"Good, because there's a lot more where that came from" I noticed his lips were beginning to get a bit blue-ish and he was trembling slightly.

"Gosh, we need to get you out of the water!" I said and began pulling him towards the beach. He followed suit, but as soon as our feet found ground, he swept me up in his arms.

"Cold doesn't bother me" he murmured huskily. Oh, no mister, you're not pulling that one again!

"Well, I don't want you to get sick because of me, so it bothers me" I said, jumping down from his arms. Now I just had to get him home and in bed, but where did he live? I asked him this.

"Isn't it a little early in our relationship to go _there_?" he teased suggestively and I whacked him across the chest – that naked, muscular chest of his.

"You are going to bed, Casanova, and that's final" I retorted.

"So bossy" he smirked and a good fifteen minutes later I found myself standing in his room. I had forced him into taking a shower – to which he had made another few suggestive comments that would have made me blush if I could. I was spending my time waiting for him looking at his room. I would say it was a typical guy-room, but seeing, as I didn't know what a typical guy-room was, I couldn't really say. There were posters of various baseball players and pictures of him, his friends and a woman, who I assumed to be his mother. There was no blanket on the bed, but I guess having his temperature, you really didn't need it, right?

Strong, warm arms snaked around my waist from behind and I almost yelped in surprise.

"Don't do that! You don't want to wake up your mom, do you?" I hissed as I turned around in his arms. He was wearing sweatpants and no t-shirt. God, did he not own more than one damn shirt!

"Excuses, excuses" he chuckled and I pushed him away, only to drag him over to the bed. Luckily, he made no comment about that, neither did he say anything when I pushed him to lie down.

"Sleep" I wanted to sound stern and commanding, but it came out soft and accommodating. Damn and he heard! I knew, because he was smirking.

"Will you stay?" he asked the smirk no longer in place and he looked almost vulnerable. I lay down beside him and he instantly held me close to him. It was so unfamiliar to me… this closeness, but then again, almost everything concerning Paul was unfamiliar to me, although, it was nice nonetheless.

"But nothing will happen" I whispered in a more serious note and he nodded, his eyes already closed. He yawned and squished me tighter. My hands were on his chest. I squirmed a bit, hoping I weren't too cold for him. His skin felt like fire under my fingertips and palms. I studied his face as his breath became slower.

He chuckled.

"It's hard to sleep with you staring at me, Ann" he muttered in amusement. I looked at his chest instead and muttered a quick 'sorry'. I snuggled into his embrace and let out a content sigh. His heartbeat was slow and soothing. His breath calm. Soon he was asleep, but I still had a couple of hours before his mother would wake up and I had to be out of the house as I didn't want to caught in her son's bed the first time I was to meet her. I couldn't get enough of listening to the rush of his blood – that in no way sounded appetizing to me -, his beating heart and his slow breathing. He had showed me more love and affection in one and a half day than I've ever known my entire existence – God, had it only been that short a while!

It was addicting.


	7. Chapter 6: Secret life - Thriving Ivory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything recognizable in this fanfiction, but I hope you'll enjoy anyway ;)**

**Chapter 6: Secret life – Thriving Ivory**

**Paul POV**

Before I even opened my eyes, I knew that she wasn't there. The absence of her was almost physically painful. I knew I would see her after my patrol, but that seemed like an eternity! Man, this imprinting shit was annoying at times!

I got out of bed with a sigh, smiling over the fact that I could still faintly smell her in my room. After changing into a pair of cut-offs I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Mom was already up and about as usual. She was humming while making scrambled eggs and I kissed her cheek as I took the spatula from her hands and gentle pushed her aside. Even though I was 21 years old, I still lived at home. Mom needed me to help at home even though she would never admit it and it was just easier with the whole pack-thing, but I wanted to find a place of my own. It just wasn't all that easy finding a place here in the rez as there weren't exactly any apartment buildings or something of the sort that I could afford.

She giggled and put her hands on her hips.

"What made you so happy this early in the morning?" she asked happily, as I was usually grumpy and never very helpful in the kitchen in the morning.

"Nothing" I smiled.

"Uh huh. Well, you let me know when I can meet her" she said cheerfully and I almost dropped the spatula. How did she…

"What? Who?" I tried feigning oblivious, but she had already seen right through me. It had always been impossible for me to hide_ anything_ from her.

"Don't try to deny it, Paul, believe it or not I too have been young once and I know that look. Don't let her go easily" she smiled affectionately as she began setting the table.

I chuckled. I might as well tell her.

"Don't worry, mom, I'm not planning on letting go of my imprint" I said. Yes, my mom knew about me being able to turn into a giant wolf. I kind of had to tell her, because I had such a big temper and almost phased inside the house once. Sam wasn't that happy about that, I might add.

"You imprinted?! That's wonderful! Now I _have_ to meet her! What's she like?! Is she from around here?!" she almost jumped in excitement and I smiled at her enthusiasm. Would she still like Ann, if she knew what my imprint was? What would I do if my mom didn't approve?

"Her name is Ann, and she is German. I think you'll like her, she is very old-fashioned" I chuckled, recalling how my flirting had embarrassed her and how modern technology was so alien to her.

I piled most of the scrambled eggs on a plate on gave the rest to mom who was talking excitedly about cooking dinner for Ann. Oh, well, I had to break it to her sometime, might as well get it over with.

"You don't have to cook for her. She doesn't eat like we do"

"Don't tell me she got an eating disorder…" mom began worriedly. Oh, mom…

"You could call it that, but I think she prefer being called vampire" I chuckled before studying her face. She seemed dumbstruck for a few moments.

"A vampire?! Your imprint is a vampire?! But how?!" she didn't seem angry, which was good.

"I didn't know we could do that either, but it doesn't really matter. She only feeds off animals like the Cullen bloodsuckers" I scooped a mouthful egg up and chewed.

"How old is she?" she sounded as if I was dating a Cougar, which I to some degree was… if you thought about it. Ann would kill me if I referred to her as a Cougar, but I'd rather have her being a vampire than me being imprinted on a 15 year old – she'd told me that was her age when she was turned. I knew it wouldn't have mattered to me if she was a 15 year old human, but I didn't want to be like Quil. It had always seemed a bit weird to me, I mean, sure he was like a best friend and protector right now, but wouldn't it be weird when she grew up and he became… more?

"Does it really matter?" I asked her and she sighed.

"No, I guess not" she said with a smile, and I was happy she seemed to accept my imprint or at least give her a chance.

"But I still want to meet her!" she said sternly and I laughed.

"You will"

..:-:..

As I ran through the forest, I couldn't help but think of my date with Ann. Jake, Embry and Jared were patrolling with me and kept telling me to shut up. Tch, Jared was much worse with Kim, so he shouldn't be one to talk.

_Shut up, Paul, and that is different. Kim isn't a bloodsucker._ Jared snapped and I growled. Don't call my imprint a bloodsucker!

_She is actually pretty normal – with a few exceptions._ Jake interjected and a picture of a room with clothes scattered everywhere as if a closet had thrown up popped into his head. Ann was lying on the floor in fetal position in the middle of the room and complaining about not having anything to wear for our date. I chuckled at the sight from his memory.

_One of those exceptions being the fact that she is mentally trapped in the 18__th__ century without any knowledge of modern technology._ Embry mocked good-naturedly and I rolled my eyes. It wasn't that bad, it was actually kind of cute that she knew nothing about that sort of things.

_At least she is not stupid._ Jake teased and a picture of Ann mumbling about wanting to cancel our date popped up. I growled. She had wanted to back out of our date?

_Oh, I knew she wasn't completely insane. She knew it would be a good idea to get out before it was too late._ Embry teased and I growled again. The others laughed shortly. Dickheads.

_Don't worry, Paul, she got on the date with you, right? And by the looks of it, it couldn't have ended any better. Well, maybe it could._ Jared chuckled. Man, I wish I didn't have to patrol with these halfwits.

_Hey!_ They all but yelled and I snickered. If they weren't such a pest, I wouldn't…

The sickening smell of leech hit my nostrils and I turned abruptly to follow the scent. The others became alerted and ran in my direction if it came to a fight – which it hopefully would. They joined me after a few miles.

The trail was heading towards the Cullens territory before it changed directions in a sharp turn. We trailed it a few more miles before coming to the conclusion that the bloodsucker wasn't in the area anymore, but we still had to report it to Sam as fast as possible. Jared and Embry ran back and soon phased. Jake and I went back to patrolling and were alert if the leech decided to come back – it didn't.


	8. Chapter7:Before it's toolate-GooGooDolls

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

**Chapter 7: Before it's too late – Goo Goo Dolls**

"Whatever you do, don't tell them how old you are. I'll never hear the end of it" he whispered his arm still around my waist. Oh, don't give me ammunition, Pauli! This was going to be fun - insert evil laughter here.

"As you wish, I won't mention my age, sweetie-pie," I said teasingly to which he rolled his eyes with a smile before letting me go to open the door for me. The whole pack was inside the kitchen and they all went silent as we came inside. I figured the girls that were present were the other imprints. I pretended no one was looking at me, as if I was going to go Hannibal Letcher on them any other second. Wow, did they know how to make a girl feel special.

My eyes found who I presumed to be Emily – Paul had already told me not to stare at the scare that covered almost half her face. She came over with a warm smile and hugged me without hesitation. Sam tensed a bit as I hugged her back. Chill, mister, I can control my strength you know! And now… to the fun.

"Oh, sweet child, it's such a lovely home you have" I said in my most old-lady-like-voice and with the brightest smile I could muster. I even clapped Emily's cheek gently like my grandmother used to do with my brother and me back in the days. The guys erupted in booming laughter and I could practically feel Paul's glare in the back of my head – which I ignored. My revenge even worked as an icebreaker. Yay.

"Th… thank you. You must be Ann" Emily's smile didn't waver, but I could see her glancing towards Paul behind me. As she walked to the adjoined kitchen, she whacked her husband on the head – most likely for laughing. My gaze went to the table were most of the people presence were situated, putting my hands on my hips and looked at Jake – who was still trying to contain his laughter - with a soft glare.

"Are you going to let an old woman stand, boy? Up you go, that's right, you better show some respect to your elders" I said and sat down in his seat as he got up chuckling. He even pulled out the chair for me. Oh, he knew exactly what I was doing and he was playing along. Fantastic!

"Ann…" I heard Paul's strained voice from the door. The others were trying to fight the new fit of laughter.

I slowly turned in my seat and sent him an overly sweet smile.

"Yes, dearest?" I asked innocently as if I couldn't see his anger rising.

"You said, you wouldn't" he almost trembled, but I knew he wasn't angry with me – ok, maybe he was a little, but I was enjoying myself.

"Oh, come on now, you can't possibly think that I remember everything I say, that was like, five minutes ago and my memory is not what it has been" I mock scolded. The others chuckled and I knew my little act had at least made them a little less tense around me. Paul seemed to realize this too, because his glare softened a bit and he came over to me. He picked me up and sat in my spot before placing me on his lap.

"Is that any way to treat a lady? I'm not a ragdoll, you know?"

"Shut up" he grumbled and I giggled.

"Jep, you'll fit right in" one of the younger one said as he high-fived me.

"I'm Seth by the way"

"Oh, Edward told me about you. I'm looking forward to get better acquainted" I said honestly remembering how Edward had described Seth's mind as one of the most innocent and open minds he had ever read. He blushed a bit, and I felt Paul tighten his grip around me and growl slightly. I whacked him gentle on his left shoulder.

"Oh, stop it, you. I'm just being friendly"

"I would rather you're not" he mumbled under his breath. Oh come on, he had been bugging me about wanting me to meet the pack and the other imprints for days!

"You baby" I muttered teasingly back with a warm smile. He kissed my neck and my eyes widened in momentarily embarrassment.

"So, Ann, how old are you, really?" one girl - Kim I think - asked and blushed. Good thing I fed before coming here. Gosh, watch the blood flow around a vampire, would you!

I smiled wickedly as I felt Paul tense. Oh, he was so going to get back at me for this.

"Isn't it rude to ask a lady about her age?" he asked, but that only made the others look amused.

"Oh, I'm a lady now, am I?" yeah, I was evil, I know.

"Shush it, woman"

"Oh, come on, Paul, I'm sure Ann doesn't mind telling us. It can't be that bad" Embry grinned and I giggled as my Paul leaned his head on my shoulder, mumbling something about 'just get it over with'. It was hard to make out, even with my vampire hearing.

"Well… I was turned when I was 15" I drawled innocently.

"15!" Emily gasped looking more shocked than I had anticipated anyone would. Wasn't it obviously by looking at me, I mean, I wasn't that well-developed – not that I didn't have any curves or anything, but still. And my face still held some of that childish innocence, which could be so freaking frustrating sometimes.

"Good thing you're a vampire then or Paul would be…" Jared began, but was cut off both from a whack on the chest from Kim and a growl from Paul. I giggled. God, it felt good to just relax and be with these people. Nessie had been right. They really would soften up to me.

"Yeah, it got a bit annoying after a few decades, you know" I shrugged.

"No, we don't actually" Embry said almost apologetic, but there was still an amused glint in his eyes.

"Oh, right! Well, when I was about 20-30 I still looked like a 15-year-old, which meant I couldn't go anywhere abroad without people asking questions like; _where are your parents_? Or _are you running away_?! It's such a nervensäge!" I got so worked up I accidently slipped out the German word for 'pain in the arse'. And by the looks on their faces, it did not go unnoticed. Oops.

"What was that?" Paul asked incredulously. Thank you dear God or whoever made vampires being unable to blush. I thought about lying about where that came from, but I knew they wouldn't ask my life story, if I simply told them where I came from – as if Paul didn't already know.

"Ok, so I was born in Germany, and sometimes I swear in German when I get upset, but seriously, stop gaping like freaking goldfish!" I smiled, but knew it was a bit strained. Please, don't ask. Please, don't ask. Please, don't ask.

"A German chick, way to go, Paul my man!" Embry almost yelled and the others laughed. I could feel my smile grow and become far more genuine.

I could feel Paul smile against the bare skin on my neck before lifting his head. The others began talking about some sort of baseball match or something, which I knew nothing of and therefor tuned out. I leaned back into him and closed my eyes. His heart was pounding steadily in his chest. His skin felt burning hot in contrast to mine, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it just left me wanting more. I knew _that_ was a dangerous road to go down, so I quickly averted my thoughts to something more innocent.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but I was brought back to reality when Emily announced that dinner was served.

I stood up and followed Claire – who looked to be about six years old - and Kim into the kitchen. The girls were to take some food before the animals in there dug in, and even though I didn't eat human food, I still kept them company.

"So, Kim, how long have you been with Jared?" I asked wanting to get to know these people as they meant a lot to Paul. I could live with the wet-dog smell if it meant making Paul happy. Weird, right?

"Oh, we've been together for almost 5 years now" she said happily. I smiled. I saw Claire having trouble carrying her plate and getting lasagna at the same time, so I quickly cut a piece for her.

"Thank you, Auntie Ann" I blinked rapidly and stopped dead on my tracks. What… did she call me?

"Why did you call me Auntie?" I asked kneeling down in front of her, so I wouldn't be looking down at her. She blushed and looked all too cute. Kim and Emily giggled.

"Because you're Uncle Paul's girlfriend" she stated matter-of-factly and I swear, if I had a beating heart, it would swell in joy. Not in a millennium had I thought someone would could me auntie! It was so heartwarming.

"Oh, come here, you" I said with a wide smile and picked her up. I grabbed a huge pile of cookies from the buffet, and began piling food on her plate. She giggled sweetly.

"No, no, Auntie Ann, not so much!" her giggling made the guys come into the kitchen, but I was busy piling mashed potato onto her plate that was starting to resemble Mount Everest.

"No, no more! What about Quil?" she giggled.

"He is a big boy and you're still growing. You have to become big and strong, so you can manage that goof" I smiled.

"Hey, don't put thoughts into her head!" Quil yelled good-naturedly and took the giggling Claire with her ginormous pile of food. The others chuckled at the scene before digging in.

"Hey, don't take her from me, when she just called me Auntie! I was going to spoil that kid!" I yelled with a smile, but before I could begin to follow them, Paul wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I didn't know you were a softie," he murmured in my ear and I automatically leaned into him.

"I am not a softie. I ate a bear for lunch. Literally" I smiled and stuck out my tongue at Embry who were grimacing in disgust.

"You ate a bear?" Kim looked aghast. We were sitting at the table again. The guys eating like there was no tomorrow. My God, had any of them ever heard of table manners? Or swallowing your food? Well, honestly it shouldn't surprise me all that much as I had seen how Paul ate several times. Just because they can turn into a wolf, it didn't mean they _had_ to eat like one.

"Yeah, the predators are better than the herbivores, and it clenches the thirst faster" I shrugged, not wanting to get into my eating habits, as I didn't want the others to lose their appetite.

"Can… can I ask you something?" she stage whispered a few hours later when we were done cleaning up after the meal. I knew instantly that I wouldn't like whatever she was going to ask, but I still felt myself nod.

"When was the last time you… you know…" she seemed fidgety and I knew. She wanted to know when I last killed a human. I didn't know why she wanted to know. Maybe to see how good my control was? The others became very quiet. I thought back to that day when I got part of my revenge, when I got out of _that hellhole_. I closed my eyes, desperately wanting to push the memories aside.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Kim said embarrassed and I looked at her with a melancholic smile.

"No, it's ok. I think it was in 1979 in Brazil" I breathed out unnecessarily, trying not to put on my emotionless mask again… but it would be so much safer to just hide. They would know something was wrong and Kim would feel bad for asking me.

"Wow, that's like… 34 years ago. Have you really been off the wagon for that long?" Embry asked as if I was some kind of alcoholic. I giggled slightly at the comparison.

"No, I haven't tasted human blood since 1946. I owed some SS-soldiers and Nazi-doctors a _friendly_ visit after the war" I shrugged and knew I was nearing dangerous territory. I couldn't tell them anymore. They would look at me with pity if they knew.

"But enough about my days as a young, murderous vampire. I want to know more about shape shifters. I've only met one other shape shifter in my life, but he died before he could tell me much. Moreover, I wasn't all that interested in your kind back then" I recalled the nameless lynx from when I was human and suffered to stay alive with my brother, when the hope of getting out alive was still faintly there and not completely gone yet.

"Well…" Sam took the word and started talking about old Quileute legends. It was very fascinating and I leaned back against Paul's chest, letting the rhythm of his heart calm me down and make me forget about my past. He was my own, personal painkiller and I was addicted in more ways than one.

The pack was so much like one big family much like the Cullens were. They had so much in common, but still had a great – and on some parts, scattered – dislike towards each other, but I guess it was just the stupid natural-enemy thing.

I smiled as I saw Claire's head start to drop and her eyes fall shut. Quil held her on his lap and chuckled warmly when the little girl snuggled against his neck and fell asleep. I had always loved children, but when I was human, I was too young to even consider having a child and I knew then that I most likely would die before given the chance. Now that I was immortal, it was physically impossible for me to have children and I had never wished for any except in this moment when I watched Claire fall asleep. Quil made a move to stand, most likely to put her to bed and I quickly stop up too.

"Can… can I carry her?" I asked nervously, hoping he would let me. She was his imprint after all. He nodded reluctantly and handed her to me. I wished to God, she wouldn't wake up with the change of temperature and she didn't. Quil showed me into a guest room where I could put Claire and I gently pulled the covers over her tiny form.

"She's so cute" I whispered almost sadly. I could almost see myself putting my own kid to bed every night.

"I know. It's such a shame I have to give her back to her parents in the morning. The only reason she could actually sleep over is because her parents are going out to celebrate their anniversary tonight" he whispered back with a sigh. He moved a strand of hair away from her sleeping face affectionately. It must be difficult for him having to share Claire even if it was with her parents. Did they even know about the pack? They must know, right? I mean, wouldn't any parent be suspicious and maybe even scared if an almost grown guy suddenly looking at their daughter like she was Jesus.

"She's the first child I've been around since I turned" I couldn't help confess and he looked at me in surprise. I hadn't even told Paul about this – children never really came up in our conversations, which was understandable for more than one reason.

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I've actually not been around people all that much all together" I sighed. I knew the others couldn't hear us whispering, even if they were trying. I could hear them laugh and joke around in the family kitchen.

"Why? Afraid you couldn't control yourself?" he asked. I smiled as Claire started snoring slightly.

"No. Don't tell Paul, but I've been in a very dark place even before I turned. The conditions of my turning wasn't… pleasant and the only reason I even tried to survive was my brother. I haven't had much reasons to live until I met Paul" I whispered a bit lower, just to be certain anyone but Quil heard me.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked after a long pause and I looked at him. He seemed confused and almost… compassionate.

"Because I like Claire very much, but on top of that is she a reminder of everything I lost and can't have. Does that make any sense?" I asked with a sad smile.

"No" he answered with a similar smile and I chuckled lightly.

"Hey" a familiar voice whispered behind us and we turned to look at Paul. I skidded to his side and he put an arm over my shoulder as I snaked my arms around his waist.

"Hello, sweetie pie" I teased and he groaned as he pulled me towards the others. Quil trailed after us with a chuckle.

"You need to find a new nickname. I do not approve of that one, babe"

"Sorry, Paulie"

"Not that one either"

"You're so difficult"

"That's how you like me"

"Unfortunately yes" I sighed in defeat and he grinned at me.

"I don't know you anymore, dude" Quil teased Paul with a mock grimace to which Paul growled in halfhearted annoyance. I couldn't help but giggle and kiss him on the cheek.

The others had retreated into the living room and were occupying every couch and chair available. Paul plopped down on the floor besides Seth and pulled me down so I sat between his legs. The rest of the evening passed rather uneventful. I grew to like the pack and their imprints the more time I spend with them. I even hugged Emily and Kim back, when Paul and I left and the best part about it: Sam and Jared barely tensed. I know such big developments!

Paul had insisted on walking me to the treaty line so here we were. I didn't mind walking in human speed. The weather was nice – as in it wasn't raining at the moment – and our hands were intertwined. Human speed wasn't even slow enough. Such moments as these with Paul when we just _are_, was everything to me. It was moments as these that I didn't mind the prospect of living an eternity, not if I could spend it with Paul.

"My mom wants to meet you" he said after open and closing his mouth for a couple of minutes. I whipped my head around in inhuman speed to look him in the eyes. His mom?!

"Really? Does she know?" I couldn't help but ask. If she knew, she surely wouldn't want to meet me. My God, was it just me, or did my voice sound kind of squeaky.

"Yes and she still wants to meet you" he said with a warm smile.

"I'm literally your life sucking girlfriend and she _still_ wants to meet me? Is she hiding some stakes and holy water I should be afraid of?" I almost shrieked and Paul chuckled.

"I thought those things didn't have an effect on you guys?" he teased and I glared at him. Oh, he could make fun of this; he weren't the one who had to worry about his mother liking him. She probably adored his son and wanted to cut me into pieces if I ever remotely hurt him. No pressure. I looked back at Paul who was smiling a bit too amused for my taste.

"She won't like me"

"That's a great attitude, Ann" he teased sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and let go of his hand.

"Isn't she scared of me? Does she know how old I am?! Oh my God, what if she think I'm a pedophile!?" I began pacing erratically.

"Ann, you're being ridiculous. I'm 21" he said, but the teasing note wasn't completely gone from his voice.

I sighed. Ok, maybe I was overreacting a bit. Or was I? It was really important to me that Paul's mom liked me and so much could happen.

"But… but what if she won't like me? What if she thinks I'm disgusting? Oh God, what if she doesn't like me Paul?! I've never done the 'meet the parent' and I'm already socially awkward!" I started panicking. My pacing was a bit too fast to be human. He grabbed my arms and held me in place in front of him. If vampires could hyperventilate, I would be doing it. Why did it look like he was holding back a smile? Freaking annoying, little…

"Chill, Ann, she _will _like you and you are handling yourself surprisingly well for someone who claims to have been off-the-grid for a few decades" his eyes never leaving mine. Why the hell was he so freaking calm?!

"How can you be so sure?" I almost whined in a very childish manner.

"Because I… adore you" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I thought he had been about to say the 'L' word! God, he nearly made my heart beat again!

I smiled and relaxed a teeny tiny bit, sensing this he snaked his arms around my waist. My hands went to the back of his head and I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, you" I purred. Purred?! I didn't even know I could! Oh God, embarrassing! Moving on.

"I adore you too" I said – ignoring my little purr from earlier. He chuckled and kissed me gently. I groaned as I realized something: he could make me do anything, if he put his mind – and lips – into it.

"Alright I'll meet your mother" I agreed and he smiled in victory. I swear he would have fist pumped the air if his hands weren't holding me close to him by the hips.

"So, meet me here tomorrow at eight?" he asked a bit too cocky. Here? I looked around in confusion before realizing we were already at the treaty line almost at the edge of the river. I looked back at Paul with a wry smile.

"I'll go hunt then, before I have another nervous breakdown" I said with a wink and turned to run, but he caught my wrist.

"Not so fast this time, missy" he growled and pulled me into a deep kiss. I brought my body flush against his and gave in to the kiss. The last of my anxiety leaving me completely… for now.

"I really… should… go hunting" I said against his lips in between kisses with no conviction whatsoever.

"Didn't you eat a bear earlier?" he said distractedly and I smiled against his lips before pulling back.

"Yes, but I don't want to take any chances and I need to calm my nerves" I smiled.

"I have no doubt in your control" I giggling pulled back even further when he tried kissing me again. If I let him I wouldn't be able to pull back right away. He growled.

"So charming" I teased to which he glared in response. I gave him a quick peck on the nose before squirming out of his grip.

"See you in a few hours and now… go home, get some sleep and don't give me those puppy-dog-eyes" I ordered with a smile.

"Why not come home with me? I sleep much better with you there" he suggested still with those big brown eyes begging me. It was probable the most difficult thing ever to say no to that face.

"I will sedate you if you don't go home and sleep now. Give me some time to freak out on my own please" I warned and he chuckled.

"Alrighty then, but don't freak out too much, babe" he said with a wink and leaned in to kiss me again. I giggled. Of course, he used the moment to his advantage.

"You sprung 'meeting the parent' on me, I think you can wait a few hours" I teased evilly. I knew it would most likely be torture on both our parts to deny him a proper goodbye kiss, but teasing him was just so much fun.

"You're ruining me, woman" he growled and I ran through the forest in giggles. After a few miles I started panicking again. Ok, a deer would do me good and then I would talk to Alice about clothing. Yes, that sounded like a plan.


	9. Chapter 8: Happiness - The Fray

**Disclaimer: So… I still don't own Twilight and never will – big surprise there, I know! ;)**

**Chapter 8: Happiness – The Fray**

"Ok, I lied, I can't do it" I said turning on my heel and trying to get past a laughing Paul.

"I will throw you over my shoulder like a ragdoll and carry you inside if that's what it takes. Come on, babe, you are twice as old as her" he smiled and I stiffened at the threat. I let him pull me by the hand up the stairs on their front porch.

"That's part of the problem" I grumbled and he opened the door with a chuckle.

"I'm in the kitchen" a warm voice resounded through the house and I stiffened. Oh my God, this was how I was going to die… ultimately. Ok, maybe I was being a bit of a drama queen, but still. This woman had given birth to the one person who made my life worth living again, the one person who _was_ my whole life now. What would ever do if she did not approve of me?

Paul, of course, did not seem to care about my inner turmoil as he all but dragged me towards the source of the voice. A beautiful woman in her mid-forties dried her hands in a towel before coming towards me with open arms and a warm smile. I hugged her back in a state of shock. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting, but a welcoming embrace was not it. A death glare at the least. Even a loaded gun pointed towards my head. But a hug?! Never!

"My, you are beautiful! And so young! Paul, you didn't tell me she looked this young" she said cheerfully and scolded her son playfully.

"Sorry, mom" he chuckled, taking my hand. I took a mentally deep breath.

"I'm Felicity" she introduced herself with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Ann" Paul gave my hand a squish for much needed moral support.

"Do you need any help?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Well, aren't you sweet? You can cut the vegetables" she said pointing me towards the counter and I was soon chopping carrots rather awkwardly. Paul tried taking the knife from me to do it for me, but I kicked his shin.

"I can do it, Paul, it's just been some time since I've done this" I hissed almost cutting my finger off. Damn, it was good I couldn't bleed.

"Paul, get out of my kitchen. We can handle by ourselves. Shoo" Felicity scolded amusedly. Paul growled in annoyance as he reluctantly left the kitchen. I smiled at her.

"He can be so protective even though I have no idea why he thinks he has to protect us from ourselves" Felicity mused. I smiled warmly at the thought. I guessed she was right.

"I heard that!" was the annoyed answer from somewhere else in the house – my guess was the living room as I could hear the TV in the background.

"Good!" she yelled back and I giggled.

"Don't hold the knife as if you're squishing a lemon and try being gentle with my chopping board, it's the carrots you want to slice" she teased with a smile and I muttered a sorry, which she brushed off as nothing.

"So tell me about yourself, Ann. Paul tells me that you're German. How long have you been in the states?" she said not looking up from the pie-dough she was kneading. I momentarily froze. Oh no, and here I thought it was going so great! Well, here goes the not-so-normal.

"Uhm, a few decades. I've actually not been in Germany since 1948" I wanted to be friendly and open with Paul's mom and her approval meant a lot to me, but I wasn't sure if I could do it. The past still pained me and I was only just healing – with the help of Paul.

"How come?" she looked at me with genuinely interested and kind eyes. She reminded me so much of my own mother. God, I haven't thought about her for a long time.

"Lot of bad memories" and I wanted to find the man who killed my brother and turned me, but I didn't want to tell her that. I didn't think telling her about my murderous tendencies in the past would help me making her like me. Please, don't let there be an awkward silence!

"Have you traveled much then? I've never left La Push myself, not that I mind, but I used to dream about going to Europe when I was younger. Of course, that was before I got Paul and I learned that you actually need money to travel" thank you, God, for hearing my prayers!

I giggled and went on to chop the onion.

"Yeah, I guessed that if I had an eternity it would be ridiculous to stick to one place, but I think I've found a place to stay for the time being" I smiled affectionately as I realized I hadn't felt as much at home as I had being with Paul than before WWII ripped my life apart.

"It's always wonderful to find a place to belong and be loved" Felicity agreed with a soft smile and I felt a deep understanding with the woman that had been so intimidating to me just half an hour earlier.

"Oh, could you help me with the dough, Ann?" she said as if she'd forgotten all about cooking and I nodded eagerly. She showed me how to divide the dough in the tart mold and we put it in the oven. I chopped the last of the vegetables and she fried it before aiding the meat and such. She was so full of life and I felt utterly ridiculous ever fearing meeting her. She told me stories of Paul when he was a boy and I cherished every word.

"You _must_ show me some pictures, Felicity!" I laughed as she finished a story about Paul playing baseball for the first time at the age of five. If you're wondering why I'm on first name basis with Paul's mom, it was a combination of me actually being older than her and her telling me to stop calling her Miss Lahote. Mostly just her telling me.

"No, she must not"

I turned startled to see Paul leaning against the doorframe with a warm smile. My goodness, why didn't I hear him coming?!

"How long have you been standing there, Paulie!?" I asked in a teasing note, fully aware that Felicity would show me pictures even if Paul liked it or not. He scowled as I used the nickname, but I just smiled innocently. Felicity giggled. It was so easy to forget that she was actually forty something, but then again, I didn't feel my age either – and thank God for that!

"I've already called veto on that nickname" he growled and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, but it's my favorite so far" I fake pouted before giving him a peck on the cheek and snaking out of his embrace. There were still some dishes that needed to be cleaned. I threw the dishcloth for Paul to catch and gentle pulled Felicity away from the sink.

"You can get those pictures while we take the dish, Felicity"

"Oh, thank you, dear" she smiled happily and left us to it.

Doing the dishes would have been done and over within a matter of seconds – vampire speed, hello - if it hadn't been for the fact that Paul kept hugging me from behind and stealing kisses, but I didn't mind. How the hell could I?

"So I see you've joined forces with my mom and here I thought I could count on you" he said while hugging me. His hot breath tickled my neck and send shivers down my spine. I smirked as I kept doing the dishes – I was almost done.

"What made you think that?" I teased and actually shivered when he gently bit my earlobe. I instantly dropped the bowl into the sink and got soap all over me. He chuckled and I could feel the vibrations through my back.

"I'm trying to finish this up, you know" dear God, why was my voice sounding hoarse? I cleared my throat and quickly finished cleaning the bowl and drying it – Paul had been too busy hugging me to be of any help. I turned around in his arms so that the bowl was now between us and gave him my most innocent smile.

"Put this away, please" I said and followed Felicity's most resent scent, which lead me into the living room. She had various albums and photos scattered across the dining table. She was wearing reading glasses while looking at the photos fondly.

"Come see, this one was what I was talking about" she said with a smile and handed me a photo of a tiny version of Paul wearing a way to big baseball cap and glove. I slowly sat down beside her and treated the photo as if it was the Holy Grail.

"Gosh, he was so cute!" I squealed happily. Paul had followed me and now sat down across from me with a vary expression as if I was trying to disarm a bomb and he wasn't sure if I remembered which wire to cut.

"Was?" he smirked.

"Yeah, now you're just handsome and oh yeah, full of yourself" I stuck out my tongue at him and he chuckled. I didn't want to tell him that I found him rather sexy – I would never hear the end of it!

"Oh, and this one! I had left him to play in my bedroom and when I came to check up on him, he was wearing one of my dresses and my pearls. He was 7" she said showing me a picture of said episode. I burst out in laughter at the pouting little Paul in the picture as he was caught red-handed.

"Red is so your color, honey, why don't you wear it more often?" I teased and ignored his scowl. Didn't he already know it was meaningless to be upset about me seeing these pictures? Oh, I felt evil.

We looked through the albums while Felicity told stories every now and again. Paul stopped being so grumpy and settled for being rather quiet. Every time I looked up at him, he was watching me and I smiled warmly at him. I felt so blessed to be let in on Paul's childhood like this and I couldn't get enough of it. He'd had such a good life with a very loving mother and I envied him, but I also wouldn't want it any other way. My family was torn from me, and even though his was a bit frayed around the edges, it was still so _full_ and happy.

"Do you remember your own family, Ann?" Felicity asked with a smile and I felt as though she had just dropped a bucket of ice-cold water on me. I looked at both of their anticipating faces.

"Yeah, I remember we used to go to the country every summer. My brother and I would swim in the ocean until our lips turned blue, but our dad still had to practically carry us out of the water. My mom had always been very fragile so she always just sat on the beach reading or sunbathing, completely opposite of my dad who taught us how to ride a bike and how to do all kinds of things" I paused for a moment before continuing. It actually felt… good to talk about this. I had focused so much on the pain and loss that I almost forgot the happy moments in my life as a human. The memories still left a bittersweet taste in my mouth, but my heart didn't ache as much.

"When we got older, my mom was sick too often for us to go on those trips and we stayed in the city, not that we minded all that much. Luckily, mom died before the war got too bad. She would've been heartbroken if she'd been around when dad was forced to close his workshop and people began calling us names on the street" Paul had taken my hand as I spoke.

"Are you talking about the Second World War?" Felicity asked quietly and I nodded.

"It was awful to be driven out of our homes and into the ghettoes. Did you know they paved some of the streets with Jewish tombstones? They did, but that wasn't the worst of it" I shook my head as if shaking myself back into reality and I smiled apologetic. I was nearing dangerous territory.

"I'm sorry, but it isn't a very nice story" I said uncomfortably and gave Paul a look that told him I would tell him some time.

"It's quite alright, dear, I didn't mean to pry" Felicity apologized.

"Oh, no, you didn't, it's just that… I've been used to not talking about my past and even after all this time it's still rather… painful" I didn't want Paul or his mother to know about me being suicidal before the imprint-thingy.

"And when you're ready to talk you've got a few people here who would be more than happy to lend you an ear" Felicity padded my free hand and looked affectionately at his son. I sniffed unnecessary, glad I couldn't shed any tears. It would be rather embarrassing to cry like a baby just because she showed me kindness – but kindness was a rarity in my last years as a human and I hadn't socialized enough after turning to get friendly with anyone, except now of course.

"That means a lot to me, thank you" I said sincerely and she squished my shoulder. I _really_ wanted to change the subject, as I wasn't good with this kind of heavy talks.

"So… any more embarrassing stories I should know about my Paul?" I smiled and Felicity laughed good-naturedly.

"We haven't even scratched the surface yet, my dear, but I think Paul needs a break and I need to get the pie out of the oven" she said standing up and Paul breathed out in relief. He gave me a scrutinizing look.

"What?" I asked standing up to go sit on his lap. He happily obliged and snuck his arms around my waist.

"You know almost everything about me and your life is still a mystery to me" he sighed, but I knew he wouldn't push me. I folded my hands behind his neck.

"I just want to enjoy our time together instead of ruining it with my past. I'm more broken than you can imagine and I don't want you to look at me differently" I muttered while tracing patterns on his t-shirt. He gently put his hand under my chin and lifted my face so I was looking him in the eyes. I could get lost in those brown eyes of his and I couldn't get enough of the adoration and love in his eyes. Yes, I knew he loved me and I most likely loved him back, but I wasn't ready to say it yet. We had only known each other for a little under two weeks and everything have gone so fast, it almost made me dizzy – but in a nice, summing-in-my-toes, dreamlike kind of way.

"Nothing could make me look at you differently, not even if you had been a prostitute or a drug dealer – even though I would have to kill all the men you'd been with" he started off in a serious tone, but got more teasing as he spoke. I giggled.

"Don't worry, you don't have to kill that many" I teased even though I had actually never been with a man. Wasn't that just sad – I had nearly lived a century and I was still a virgin?

He growled dangerously and I giggled once more, before leaning close to his ear.

"You're my first kiss and you're most likely going to be my first everything else too" I whispered. Gosh, I would have blushed if I could for saying something like that! He growled once more, but this time for an entirely different reason and I teasingly bit his earlobe before pulling back with a wide smile.

"Payback" yeah, I'm internally doing my evil laugh.

"Oh, you know nothing about payback" he smirked and licked my cheek.

"Ew! That's disgusting, you dog!" I yelled as I jumped up in laughter. He simply chuckled and put his hands on my hips to pull me closer for a kiss.

"Knock-knock" Felicity said before coming into the living room and I jumped back from Paul once more, this time from embarrassment of getting caught almost-kissing.

"So the pie is burnt, but that's what you get from talking so much" she announced more to herself than us. I could smell the pie from in here, but it didn't seem all that bad – and I don't even eat human food.

"You're exaggerating, Felicity, it smells wonderful" I assured her.

"Says the vampire who only drinks blood" she giggled. It still amazed me how good she was taking it, but then again, her son could turn into a giant wolf.

"Hey, I know the smell of good food from the bad! I've been places where I almost felt the need to claw my nose off" I said and shivered in disgust at the memory of some slum districts in India and several other unspeakable places. They both laughed. Figures. They hadn't been there.

"Ok, I believe you" she said.

"Oh, it just hit me! I don't even know what you do for a living, Felicity!" I exclaimed and she giggled.

"I just take care of the house. I got into an accident when I was younger and can't work, so Paul takes care of me even though I would be perfectly fine on my own. I have a respectable lifesaving after all" she said with a pointed look in her son's direction. He just rolled his eyes and I figured this wasn't the first time the topic had come up.

"But hopefully now with you in the picture, you can help me kick him out of here" she winked at me.

"Mom…" Paul groaned almost sounding embarrassed and I smiled affectionately at the rare sight of him blushing.

"I'll see what I can do" I promised with a smile. We spend the rest of the evening with comfortable talks. Felicity brought out the pie for them to eat and later she showed me how to make coffee. Paul almost spit it out, but insisted on drinking everything, telling me it was good – that liar – while Felicity added so much sugar and cream I doubted she could even taste any coffee. But it was very sweet of them nonetheless.

When the clock rounded eleven, Felicity started yawning and I told her to go to bed. I cleaned up the table after that failed coffee. Paul refused to let me leave and I was happy to oblige to stay even if I was a bit reluctant at first – but he stubbornly told me how he would stay up until I agreed. Well, I couldn't let him get sleep deprived because of me, now could I?

When he had brushed his teeth and otherwise gotten ready for bed, I had laid on the bed waiting for him, while looking at the baseball poster. The bed dropped under his weigh as he finally joined me and pulled me in close. I automatically snuggled closer. Nothing felt more right and natural. His skin was as always a lovely contrast to mine and his beating heart was music in my ears.

"You like baseball?" I asked needlessly, remembering the picture of him as a boy. It still brought a smile to my face. He had been missing both his front teeth in that picture as he was waving a glove-covered hand at the camera.

"Hmm" his eyes were already closed and I giggled. Yeah, right, he would be able to stay up if I had refused to stay the night! He was exhausted!

I snuggled even closer against his chest and I felt his arms tighten around me. Felicity was right; there was no place like home.


	10. Chapter 9: You and me - Lifehouse

**AN**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the recognizable characters from the Twilight Saga.**

…

**Oh and I almost forgot… thank you so much for reading, following and putting this story as a favorite – that's the reason why I keep updating after all. I hope you'll enjoy **

…

**Chapter 9: You and me - Lifehouse**

It had been a month since I've come to La Push. Most nights was spend at Paul's, not that we had gone all the way yet. I've become a lot closer to the pack and Felicity, but had spent very little time with the Cullens. Alice had taken me shopping a few times and it was not as bad as Bella had made it out. I always have a fantastic time with the pixie-like vampire and it really is a shame, I haven't spent more time with her.

Speaking of which I had just left the Cullens' in one of my new outfits – denim playsuit, gladiator sandals and a t-shirt with a V-neck – and I was actually more wearing it because it was comfortable and I liked the simplicity of it. Jasper managed to hold Alice back while I fled, as she did _not_ approve – one of these days I would have to give in and let her put a dress on me, but as Arya Stark would have said: not today. Yes, Edward had made me get hooked on the Game of Thrones series, but I stopped reading after a few books – well, it was more like a break from the books as I was mad George Martin for killing some of my favorite characters. Moreover, I kept getting the urge to smash Joffrey's head in the more I read – that guy annoy the shit out of me. I might resume reading in the future as it was brilliant work, but right now, I couldn't handle all off those lives being killed and families torn apart. I know it was silly of me, but maybe I should just read something a bit more innocent and happy – don't judge, but I have begun reading the Narnia books, well, I was almost done seeing as the books in that series are rather short, but still.

I sped through the forest towards the treaty line. Paul was waiting for me. We were going to some sort of Quileute bonfire. I was rather nervous, because I have yet to meet the Elders and I knew they didn't like me because of what I was. No matter, I was not going to let it bother me much. The pack was going to be there with their imprints so it would be fun.

"Does Alice know you're dressed as a tomboy?" Paul asked after a _long_ hello-kiss.

"I fled the scene before she could force me into a dress" I grinned.

He chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips before jogging behind some trees. He threw his cut-offs back to me and I giggled. I was slowly beginning not to be all that embarrassed about stuff, but let me tell you, it was _really_ slowly. Soon we ran towards First Beach side by side, him in wolf-form and me with his cut-offs in hand. I was still astonished of how magnificent his wolf was. The grey resembled a thunderstorm and couldn't fit the temperamental shape shifter any better. The fur was so soft and fuzzy, and I loved snuggling into his side after a hunt. He had begun hunting with me – much to my dismay in the beginning, as I didn't want him to look at me in disgust – and he sometimes ate the carcass after I finished… granted it was a deer because the predators such as cougars or bears apparently didn't taste as good to him. Speaking of which, I didn't hunt cougars or bears when he was hunting with me, because he didn't like it when they fought back – not that they could hurt me in any way - but whatever made him sound and happy.

When the trees stood further apart and we could hear the musical rhythm of the ocean and laughter from the other pack members, he phased back and put on his cut-offs. He almost didn't give me any time to turn around, that jerk. I was so busy being embarrassed and frustrated with him that I didn't hear him coming up behind me. I yelped when he put his arms around my waist from behind and he chuckled in amusement.

"Either you're a really bad vampire or I'm just awesome at sneaking up on you" he whispered and kissed my neck. I didn't want to tell him that I was actually distracted as I would never hear the end of it. He would only turn it into something perverted and make me further embarrassed.

"You wish" I turned around in his arms on rested my hands on his bare chest. The contrast of our skin never seized to amaze me. I reached up and placed a delicate kiss on his lips – or it started out delicate at least. He gently bit my bottom lip and I kissed him back almost hungrily. He just knew which buttons to push.

"No, I'm just awesome" he smirked against my lips.

"Shut up" I mumbled making sure he wouldn't comment as I deepened the kiss. His hands held me tighter and I was flush up against him. My hands wandered slowly towards the back of his head, while his where going down my back until they rested on my hips. His tongue darted into my mouth and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a soft moan.

"What was that?" he teased looking me in the eyes as I thanked God for the umpteenth time that I did not have the means to blush. Oh, that was so embarrassing! I hadn't made a sound like that ever!

I could see a mischievous look in his brown eyes, but there was also something else. Something that made my inside turn to jelly and my knees buckle. It wasn't the first time he had looked at me like that, but the effects of that one particular look never lessened.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said pulling back even though I knew it was a little too late to feign innocence or pretend – but knowing didn't stop me from trying.

"Oh, you know very well what I'm talking about, missy" he growled embracing me once more.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p' and giving him a quick peck on the lips. I smiled at him innocently.

"But maybe we should join the others before they start wondering why we're being so late?" I suggested and already started guiding him towards where I assumed the bonfire was.

"I think they might have an idea of what could be keeping us" he mumbled and I hit him playfully. He chuckled and intertwined our fingers.

When we got to the bonfire several of the other pack members –Brady, Collin and Embry – wolf whistled at us. I let Paul go so he could kick their butts, but it turned out that they didn't need any more than a simple glare before stepping back with fearful faces and I laughed. Kim and Emily joined me.

"What kept you?" Kim asked innocently giving my clothes a pointed look and I quickly looked down. One of the clippers on my playsuit was open while my t-shirt hung slightly askew. I scowled in fluent German.

"When did he… Paul!" I yelled angrily after quickly straightened my clothes and ran after him vampire speed. He could've told me! Did he _want_ to make me embarrassed? Easy to answer that one.

"Yes, sweetie?" he asked all too innocently. Oh, he knew what was coming! He never called me sweetie unless he had done something. He'd so done that on purpose!

I could see Embry was about to make a comment I most likely wouldn't appreciate so I quickly stopped him.

"I will rip your limbs off starting with your most precious one, if you even think about speaking, Embry" I hissed and he shut his mouth with a click. I looked back at Paul who was still smiling at me.

"You could've told me how I looked, you jerk" I hissed in a low voice even though every member of the pack could probably hear us with their better-than-human hearing. Luckily, they pretended to not listen in, but I knew some of them were as I could see several smirking or sending me worried glances – as if I would ever hurt Paul. Well, maybe just a little.

"You always look beautiful to me" he smiled innocently. I gave him my best vampire death glare, but he didn't even flinch the slightest.

"You just be happy I don't particularly want the pack to kill me for ripping your arm out of its socket" I grumbled under my breath unable to stay mad at him.

He laughed as if I hadn't just threatened his well-being.

"What's with you and tearing people apart tonight?" he chuckled and gave me a smooch on the cheek before intertwining our fingers. The others around seemed to visibly relax and I wanted nothing more than to just dig a hole and bury myself in it. God, it was so embarrassing that they all had to witness my little insanity moment!

"Not my fault for being stuck in a hormonal body for all eternity, you know" I muttered embarrassedly.

"Geez, I didn't know Paul wasn't the temperamental one in that relationship" I heard Embry whisper to a chuckling Jacob, but it stopped as I gave them a glare. Luckily, my little entrance was quickly forgotten and soon laughter echoed through the air yet again. When food was served, all the guys threw themselves over it like a pack of wolves – I know, I make me laugh too! Not.

"Isn't it just lovely to be stuck to a nearly-human garbage can for the rest of your life?" I smiled sarcastically to Kim and Emily. They'd both managed to get some food before the pack got to it. They laughed good-naturedly.

"Yeah, but they are _our _nearly-human garbage cans" Kim said affectionately just as Jared plopped down on the blanket beside her.

"That… we are" he said and kissed her on the cheek before digging in to his Mount Everest-looking pile of food. Not that any of the others were any better. Paul sat down beside me while Sam sat beside Emily.

"Yeah, well, one can always close their eyes" I smirked and Paul elbowed me in the side with a playful growl so I almost tipped over.

"I'll flip your plate over" I threatened with an evil smirk. He pulled his plate closer to his body and mock gasped.

"You wouldn't"

"Wanna bet, sugarpie?"

"No wonder you're going to hell" he said and drew a cross in the air in front of me. I bit the air in front of him with a loud click and he stuck out his tongue at me. I couldn't help but giggle at how childish we were being and how _good_ it was to not care about that.

"You two are so weird" Collin mumbled with food in his mouth.

"That's what you get from imprinting on a bloodsucker" Embry teased apparently not fearing for his own well-being anymore.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure they're just weird. We know Paul are" Seth commented.

Paul growled in annoyance, but I just grabbed his jaw and kissed him on the lips. He almost dropped his plate and the others laughed loudly.

"Oh the Tribe Elders are here" Brady said and I looked in the direction of his gaze. Paul had told me who was who, so it wasn't too hard for me to connect the names with the persons.

I shifted uncomfortable under their disapproving gazes, but didn't have much time to wallow in awkwardness as a very welcome voice rang through the air.

"Auntie Ann, you're here!"

"Claire, no, wait" I ignored Sue's stern whisper to the girl and opened my arms. She hugged me tightly and I gently put my arms around her.

"Quil, that's it, I'm taking your imprint and you can have Paul" I exclaimed and he quickly pried the girl out of my embrace.

"What!? Paul can be just as great as any other child!" I fake-pouted and the pack laughed. Quil stuck out his tongue at me, but before I had time to retaliate, Paul was over me.

"What did you say, woman?" he growled with his arms around my waist pining me under his upper body. I giggled and made my most innocent puppy-dog face I could muster.

"Oh, you know I was only kidding. I would never switch you with anyone, honey" I said sweetly. Paul growled yet again, but there was no annoyance behind it and I knew my puppy-dog face had worked. I kissed his nose before sitting up. Paul leaned back on his palms and I leaned into him. Billy had apparently begun talking, and I listened interested – or at least I tried, but it was proven difficult when Paul kept trailing circles on my arm. However, I got the essence of the story and it haunted my thoughts long after Billy finished talking. The word sacrifice kept twirling in my head and I thought about my turning.

My life was unwillingly sacrificed to a mad doctor's personal, morbid interest and human experimenting. So was my brother's life. In a long time I believed Tom drew the long straw; rather a quick death than excruciating pain followed by an eternity of misery. However, after meeting Paul I had to review that look on life. I knew life with Paul was more than I could ever hope for, but as I no longer felt envious of my dead twin, instead I had started feeling guilty. Why was it fair that I got to live with the love of my life – which I still haven't officially told Paul – when my brother's life ended in misery? It broke my heart thinking about our last moment together. I missed Tom every day, even though Paul helped a lot - without knowing.

I was pulled out of my painful thoughts by some really annoying sound. I looked around almost disoriented, but soon found the source of the sound to be Paul flicking his fingers in front of my face.

"How long was I out?" I asked sheepishly and he smiled affectionately.

"Just a few minutes. What were you thinking about? You looked so sad" he whispered genuinely concerned and I offered a small smile. No one besides Paul seemed to have noticed my spacing out. Good.

"Just… you know…" should I tell him about it? This wasn't the first time he'd caught me reminiscing my past and I could see how worried I made him.

"You don't have to tell me" he said kissing my shoulder, but I knew he was wrong.

"No, I think… would you like to go for a walk?" I asked with a nervous smile. How should I even begin to tell him? How would he react? Would he pity me?

"Yeah" he pulled me up and took my hand. The waves sighed heavily against the beach as if the earth was sleeping. We walked in silence while I tried to figure out how to begin and he gave me all the time I needed. How I could ever be worthy of him, I did not know.

"I wasn't bitten by a vampire, you know. I was turned by the worst kind of human" I paused. We had stopped walking and were sitting on some rocks. We could faintly see the bonfire in the distance, but my gaze wandered towards the ocean, past the horizon, not really seeing anything. Paul hadn't let go of my hand and I appreciated the silent comfort. It was almost as if his hand was the only thing still keeping me in the presence.

"He was a doctor working in Auschwitz, and he was especially_ fond_ of twins" I all but spat out the word as if tasting something utterly disgusting. Paul's hand squished mine, but I wasn't sure if it was in comfort or anger. I wasn't looking at him.

"He experimented on some of the prisoners there. Doing… awful things and… with twins he could compare the result in autopsies after…" I unnecessarily held my breath. Paul put his arms around me. I could feel him shaking, but I wanted… _had_ to finish. I didn't think I would be able to start over another time and I wanted him to know how I turned. I wanted to finally be able to tell someone and not be afraid of the ghosts of the past, even though the pain would most likely never stop.

"He killed my brother and me in Auschwitz in 1944, trying to see if… if vampire venom could change you if… you were drained, and it turns out that you can't. My brother didn't turn with me and I loathed that man more than anything for taking my brother from me like that and sentencing me to live an eternity alone" I closed my eyes wishing for the first time that I could actually cry tears. It felt so strange to cry dryly like this. I recalled how I had cried for days on end after I overcame the thirst of a newborn and realized what I had lost. Paul was still shaking violently, but didn't phase. I dry sobbed as my mood drifted between seething hate and consuming pain while Paul held me close. When I had more control over my emotions and looked at my mates face. It broke my heart to see him silently cry for me like that, the tears making trails down his tanned cheeks. He looked so sad I regretted telling him.

I was just about to start apologizing, but he wouldn't let me. He took my face in both his hands and kissed my forehead before resting his against mine.

"My brave, brave, girl" he muttered in compassionate sadness and awe. I didn't understand how he could think of me as brave, but I didn't argue. He wouldn't let me if I had. I just simply crashed my lips against his in the best way I knew how to thank him for listening and just being there. I was filled with so much love and electrifying affection, I couldn't stop the words slipping out.

"I love you" I breathed into his mouth and surprised even myself. He froze and pulled away to look at me in wonder.

"Say it again" he said holding his breath and I giggled, kissing his jaw.

"I love you, Paul, more than anything" I smiled affectionately.

"About damn time" he growled before crashing his lips unto mine and laid me in the sand. I wrapped my legs and arms around him and kissed him back just as eagerly. When he pulled away, he was panting heavily and I looked at him in adoration. His forehead rested against mine. Hot and cold against the other. It was hard to focus – speaking of which, I was still wrapped around him in a rather… distracting manner.

"I love you too. I can't stand what happened to you. I'm just so…" he said through clenched teeth and I shushed him.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but… if you think about, something positive has actually come out of it" I realized as I spoke and almost smiled… almost.

"Don't you dare…" he growled and held me tighter to his body – not that I'd thought it was possible.

"I wouldn't have met you, if he hadn't experimented on me like he did" I said before he began to shake too violently.

"True, but still…"

"I know"

"If you ever want to talk about it. About your brother or… anything. Don't hesitate to talk to me, ok? OK?!" he almost shook me at the last part and I nodded with a grateful smile.

"Oh, Paul, how could I've lived this long without you?" I sighed and kissed his clenched jaw. He relaxed as I began to trail kisses all over his neck and face.

"Beats me" he growled in a husky voice that made me rip his shirt of in inhumane speed. He chuckled and captured my lips in a much gentler kiss. I let out a groan as he broke it off and he chuckled yet again.

"We better stop before it turns much more heated. I don't want to do this like that. It have to be…" he trailed of and I nodded. Yeah, pity-sex probably wasn't the most romantic way to do it as our first time.

I jumped to the ground.

"You're right" I sighed in defeat.

"Damn it, now I wish I weren't"

I hit him playfully.

"Should we go back to the others?"

"Nah, let's stay out here for a bit" I answered quietly and he nodded in understanding, pulling me into a tight embrace.


	11. Chapter 10: Angel with a shotgun-The Cab

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and it's needless to say I don't own anything recognizable, but I will keep doing it anyway… I think. **

**Chapter 10: Angel with a shotgun – The Cab**

**Paul POV**

It's been a week since Ann's revelation of her turning and I was still trying to come to terms with it. Not something I thought very likely… ever. I couldn't believe anyone would ever dream of hurting my Ann. I began shaking in rage just thinking about it. We had briefly heard about the concentration camps in Germany from WWII in school, but I barely remembered much except that many Polish- and Jewish people were murdered.

"Paul?" the sweet, musical voice of Ann brought me back to reality and I looked at her with a questioning smile.

"Hmm?" I kissed her temple to make her worried expression go away and it did. She smiled lovingly and I felt my heart soar. I recalled when I first met her and wanted nothing more than see her smile instead of that damn expressionless mask of hers – which I understood more now. She could still get her old mask on, but it rarely happened. Her smile was angelic and I knew how blessed I was to have her smile like that to me.

"You were shaking. Anything on your mind?" she asked, the worried expression returning, making her forehead wrinkle slightly.

"The movie scared me?" I joked with a smirk, not wanting her to make sad.

"Pft, we are watching The Hangover. Are you scared of a childlike little man with a beard and a shrieking Chinese man?" she asked sarcastically obviously not believing me, but not pushing the matter either. I chuckled and hugged her tighter to me, not minding her stone-like, icy skin, in fact it was one of the things I loved about her – weird considering how this trait had been something I detested in bloodsuckers before meeting Ann. I didn't suddenly like vampires, but I had learned to accept them at least a little – except for the ones murdering humans of course.

"Yeah, they're real scary. Will you protect me from the fictional characters in the TV?" I begged in mock-anxiousness. She giggled and turned around in my arms on the couch, so that her chest was pressed against my side – I'm a dude, no judgments. She snuck her arms around me and snuggled into my side.

"Don't worry, I'll protect my little bittle baby" she said in one of those voices people use while talking to a dog or an infant, and laughed with that bell-like laughter of hers.

"You're talking down to me again, aren't you?" I said in mock-hurt. She looked up at me with a spark in her eyes.

"Why yes I am!" she smiled innocently. I couldn't keep back a low growl. Those big, golden eyes held a teasing glint. Man, this woman would be the death of me.

She pushed herself on top of me as we were already lying halfway down putting her hands on my chest. I looked at her with a mixture of amusement and lust, trying to figure out what she was planning, but I never knew what that girl was thinking. She was moving painfully slowly bringing her face closer to mine. My heartbeat quickened and she smirked.

"Still scared?" she whispered teasingly. What were she… oh, I'd completely forgotten about that joke…

I rested my hands loosely on her hips. She was inches away; all I had to do to close the distant between us was lean forward a bit. She pulled back so neither the distance between us closed in nor grew.

"You can't tease me like that, you know" I growled in annoyance and she giggled. Did she even know what she did to me? Did she know how much I would do for her? That I worshipped the ground she walked on. Did she know I would stop at nothing to make her happy? She could mock and tease me all she wanted, and I wouldn't care as long as she just stayed happy – even though I would get back at her for doing so.

Her smile faltered as her face grew serious and I knew that look very well. She finally closed the distance between us, kissing me slowly. I let my hands wander up and down her back, wanting to have her even closer. Her hands trailed lazily up my chest, neck and rested on my jaw. Her cold skin sending electrical thrills through my entire body. She pulled back to give me a chance to catch my breath. It was ridiculous! I had to catch my breath like some asthmatic human – seriously no offence, but I was supposed to be in much better shape than any human! Yeah, she was a vampire and didn't even need to breathe, but I still felt a bit like a sissy, I don't know…

I had kissed other girls – women – before, but that was nothing compared to kissing Ann. She might have never kissed anyone before, but it sure didn't feel like it. She was so shy in the public – not that I tried anything too out of line as I could _actually_ be a gentleman… when I wanted to – but I think she was just still adjusting to the whole relationship-thing. Then again so was I since I've never really been in a serious relationship and if it wasn't for the imprinting I would probably be freaking out or shitting my pants.

"You're thinking again. That's twice for one night, don't hurt yourself, honey" she teased and caressed my cheek. I grabbed her hand before she had the chance to drop it and kissed her palm. The icy cold was such a nice contrast to my warmth, and for some reason I've always felt a burning sensation after skin to skin contact with her. Was it possible for ice to leave hot trails?

"I love you so much" I whispered still feeling an exciting thrill every time I said it. Her teasing smile turned affectionately and she kissed me sweetly for only a second.

"I love you" she smiled warmly and my heart soared just like the first time she'd said it. I could never get enough of hearing it. I held her close, burying my face by her neck and inhaled the sweet scent of peaches and cantaloupes, before she pulled down and laid her head on my chest just above my heart. For some odd reason she liked listening to it, but it was cute that she did.

"You should probably think about getting some sleep soon" she whispered after several minutes, not moving the slightest. I smiled even though she couldn't see it. She always worried about me not getting the rest I needed, especially after a patrol. She could be so bossy, not that I minded, but sometimes she seemed to forget that I wasn't fragile and didn't have to go to bed the same hour every night like some kid.

"Yes, ma'am" I said lifting her up in my arms bridal stile and she yelped in surprise. It amazed me how taken aback she could be when she was a vampire, I mean, I knew I could match a bloodsucker anytime, but wasn't they supposed to have really fast reflexes and observation-skills or something? I chuckled and carried her tiny form towards my bedroom. She stayed every night unless I had patrol and I always hated coming home after those late night patrols without her there. It seemed almost impossible to fall asleep without her snuggled into my side. She can be so still I sometimes forgets she can't sleep and I hate it if I can't feel her next to me, because she usually doesn't bother breathing and she has no heartbeat for me to listen to. I could still be freaked and confused about imprinting on a vampire, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Being a vampire was part of who she was, something that made her my Ann, and I loved it just as much as everything else about her. Jesus, if I had even thought about imprinting on a bloodsucker two months ago, I would've deemed myself crazy. However, if Ann hadn't been a vampire, we probably never would have met. Sometimes I even catch myself thinking that it was fate that she was turned and for some reason wanted to meet those Cullen leeches which led her here. Not that I had ever been a guy to believe in fate. Hell, I didn't even _want_ an imprint before I met Ann! The whole imprinting-deal had seemed overrated and kind of girly to me, I mean, who would want to be bound to one person? But I didn't mind so much anymore. How could I? I had never been more happy than I am now.

I threw her on the bed as I moved to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I heard her giggle silently before shifting slightly on my bed. When I was done, I walked into my bedroom and stopped to look at Ann. She was lying on her back and turned her head sideways to smile at me, when I entered the room. She padded the space beside her with a soft smiled. Man, it was a good thing she weren't a mind reader like that bronze haired leech. I enjoyed the image of her on my bed far too much.

"Why are you just standing there staring at me? You know I don't bite… that hard" she smiled mischievously and I growled before joining her on the bed. I pinned her arms over her head even though she could easily break free and leaned down to claim her mouth. As soon as our lips touched, she arched her body up towards mine and I smirked against her lips. Her legs easily wrapped around my waist and in one swift movement, she was the one on top. She straddled me as she smirked evilly down at me before continuing the kiss, our tongues fighting for domain. I let her be on top for the time being. My hands traveled from her hips up under her shirt towards her bra-claps, but they didn't stop to unlock it even though I desperately wanted to. I knew she wasn't quite ready yet to make our relationship more physical, and I would wait. Yeah, I know that didn't sound like me at all, but she was my imprint after all, and for her I would wait 'till the end of the world if she needed me to – which I seriously didn't hope, because it's hard enough as it was to restrain myself as it is. But I couldn't be greedy with her.

I let my hands lazily trail down her back, feeling the muscles move under the stone cold surface that was her skin. I rolled us over, wanting to be in dominance, forgetting how small the bed really was. We landed on the floor with a loud thump and we both broke down in laughter. She landed on top of me and our legs were one big tangle.

"Use protection!" I suddenly heard mom yell and wanted nothing more than die in shame. I groaned. Fuck no!

"Mom! I'm moving out!" I yelled back feeling my cheeks go a deep red. Man, we weren't even doing it! Screw it if mom needed me around if she yells stuff like that – and I never even brought chicks home before I met Ann and she knew it!

"Finally!" she yelled back. Christ, woman, if you wanted me out of the house that badly, you could've said so! But no, rather embarrass me horribly in front of Ann.

Ann giggled and I glared at her, not that it stopped her. She caressed my still red-tinted cheeks and I wanted nothing more than hide my face. Blushing was just so… girly.

"You're so cute" she giggled. I was actually surprised she wasn't even the slightest flushed as she usually got embarrassed over less.

"I am _not_ cute" I growled, because, hey, I'm a man, you know. She just giggled and I couldn't help the smile that was tugging at my lips even though I tried hard not to.

"But seriously… I really think it's about time to move out" I grumbled, but it lost the angry effect as I was still almost-smiling.

"Felicity will be fine on her own. She's strong… she had to be raising _you_ by herself" she started in a serious tone, but smiled half-teasing in the end. I pinched her sides even though vampires weren't exactly ticklish, but I was still glad she told me that. She knew I was worried about leaving my mom to take care of herself if she suddenly needed me or, God forbid it, grew lonely.

"You can be so mean at times" I chuckled not really meaning it. She stood up and pulled me up with her as if I didn't weigh double as much as her. She pushed me down on the bed and snuggled into my side.

"Get some sleep, you poor victim, you have patrol in the morning, right?" she reminded me with humor in her voice. I had my arms around her and nothing could ever feel as right as that. I sighed contently.

"Yes, ma'am" I yawned suddenly feeling tired. It would be a bloody long day tomorrow. Sam wanted us to patrol more frequently because the same leech kept coming and going. We had no idea why it kept coming back, but it was most likely after something. I just hoped it wouldn't be another what-her-face, when that red-headed leech wanted Bella.

"It's going to be so boring tomorrow. The Cullens are visiting the Denali coven so I can't go shopping with Alice or pick a fight with Emmett. Felicity even has plans. Maybe I'll just go to First Beach or something" she sighed. I wasn't sure how I liked my girlfriend and mom spending so much time together as they did. I was happy they got along, don't get me wrong, but did they have to be BFF's or whatever?! To top that, Ann had managed to help my mom get a date. A date! I can't remember her ever dating and I wanted her to be happy, but it was weird to have her go on a date with someone I haven't even met! Ann had reassured me of him being a good guy and bla bla bla… I still wanted to meet the dude! I had to approve of the sucker before things got too serious!

Ann brought me out of my frantic train of thoughts with a smack on the chest.

"What?" I asked incredulously. I hadn't done anything to deserve that! And why was she smiling at me?

"I know you don't like your mom dating, but this is her chance. You're worried of her getting lonely if you ever moved out, which you will because as much as I love Felicity, I really don't want to live with my mother-in-law and she needs her space" she said sternly as if she was reading my mind. Damn, it was really starting to get creepy how she seemed to see right through me. And she was getting better to it as time passed – just imagine a few years from now! I would never be able to keep anything a secret from… wait what did she say?!

"You want to move in with me?" I asked not tired at all anymore. I lifted myself up on my elbows and looked at her with a mixture of confusion and excitement. Did I misunderstand her?

"Well, of course. I want a place to call ours. Don't you?" she said honestly, looking up at me with an almost shy smile as if she feared I would reject her or something. I hadn't really thought about asking her to live with me yet, but I thought it was obvious that we were going to at some point.

"Nothing would make me happier. Or actually, I might be able to think of one other thing" I smirked leaning down and kissing her affectionately. Talking about the future – even a little part of it – with Ann was thrilling. I couldn't wait to live an eternity with this woman. The only backside to imprint on a vampire was the fact that I would have to choose to not grow old – by not giving up my wolf of course - even if the others in the pack would so they could grow old with their own imprints.

"Good. Now sleep, my little big boy" she said and I rolled my eyes with a smile before giving in to her command. I lived and breathed to follow it after all.

..:-:..

_So you finally come to join us, Paulie_. Leah leered making that dreadful nickname Ann used when she wanted to embarrass me, sound even worse.

_Missed me?_ I ask sarcastically.

_Don't start you two!_ Sam barked in annoyance and we both growled out our confirmation.

_It's back._ We all heard Collin declare.

_Collin, don't chase it before you get back up. Paul, Seth, you go with me. Leah, Embry, you get back to your trail._ Sam ordered and soon I was running with Sam and Seth towards Collin. When we arrived, we immediately smelled it; that sickening sweet scent, which could never be mistaken.

A plan to surround the leech formed in Sam's head and before he even needed to say anything, we were already following it. Collin and I were to try to get behind it, while Sam and Seth followed its direct trail. I was beginning to think it was another flop, when I saw the image of Sam and Seth catching up to that damn leech. We were there in no time and saw it crouching in a defensive position, its face contorted in a hiss and, wham, jackpot, it got red eyes! Oh, good, it's been too long since I last ripped something to pieces! The leech's eyes surveyed its surroundings before its gaze landed on a fallen tree a few paces away. The tree started shaking before it exploded into tiny pieces and we had duck in order not to get hit by any splinters – that were the size of my forearm. Oh, so it got a gift. Game on, sucker!

The leech hissed at us, but didn't turn to run. Aw, man, I love it when they think they can get away. It probably felt confident enough with that little gift of his.

_You sound like a psycho._ Collin commented with a wolfy grin. I rolled my eyes.

_It's just because he isn't getting any from his beloved bloodsucker._ Leah commented with a dry smirk and I growled.

_Watch it, bitch!_

_Stop, both of you!_ Sam growled in annoyance. Yeah, he wasn't the only one. Let's just kill this leech and get back to our…

The leech stood from its crouch while we were snapping at each other. I froze as it looked at us curiously. Was it just me or did that leech look a lot like…

_My fucking God, why does that leech look like Ann?!_ Collin all but yelled. We were all thinking the exact same thing. I knew Ann had a twin, but some whacko Nazi doctor murdered him, right? He was drained before giving the vampire venom. It wouldn't be able to circulate, and therefore it wouldn't turn him, right? Then why the fuck did this one look like her?!

Oh, fuck it! I ran in between the threes and phased before the others had time to react, pulled on my pants and went out towards Sam, Collin, Seth and the leech. He looked me up and down, and resembled a cheeky little brat all too much even though he most likely was the same age as Ann.

"What's your name?" I asked him, needing to be absolutely certain – but there was no way in hell, right?

"What's it to you, mutt?" he asked still wearing that smirk. Oh, I hoped I was wrong so I could kill him myself. Damn he was cocky!

"Is it…" I was mad to even be asking. Man, just do it! For Ann.

"… Tom Wagner?" I asked sounding skeptical in my own ears. I observed his reaction closely. A look of shock and confusion crossed his features, but it soon turned into rage. I heard Sam growl behind me, as did Collin and Seth who stood behind the leech, all waiting for him to attack.

"Where did you hear that name?" he hissed. Fuck me! It really was him! That's just peachy! How the hell am I going to tell Ann that her brother is actually still alive - well sort of. It shouldn't even be possible!

"Ann" I said in defeat. How the hell was I going to break this to her? She had been in pain for losing her brother for decades and here he was, still kicking and all. Wait, if he had been alive, then why the hell did he not contact her? Did he know how much she needed him? How much she has suffered because of his so-called death?! How could he do that to her?!

I began trembling with rage, but the leech didn't seem to notice. God, I had to control my anger! It wouldn't do to phase and kill her brother… for real.

"Ann? I don't know a… You mean Andrea?! My sister is really here?!" he stepped a few steps back as if I had slapped him. He looked around as if he thought she would magically appear, before he turned to look at me with a desperate gleam in his eyes. I almost forgot about my anger.

"Where is she? You've got to tell me, I have been looking for her almost 70 years! The Volturi said she would be with the Olympic coven, but her scent…" he seemed to snap out of it and his angry glare returned. Oh, joy! I rolled my shoulder as if readying myself for a fistfight even though I would phase if that leech as much as leaned in my direction. I could use a good fight. I knew I couldn't kill the dude, but ripping off a limb or two… he could just put them right back on again – I remembered Doctor Cullen once said something about vampire-venom could work as some sort of glue to patch those freaky bloodsuckers up. Don't ask, I literally had no idea what the hell that was about.

"Are you keeping her here against her will?" he asked threateningly and I rolled my eyes as Collin let out a wolfy laugh. Screw you too, kid…

"Of course not, she wants to be here, and if you could stop jumping to conclusions, I will take you to her" I said with a questioning look at Sam. I knew he was the alpha and shit, but this was about my imprints happiness – or so I hoped – so that would give this leech some sort of free pass, right? Sam nodded, so I guess it did.

The leech folded his arms across his chest and looked a bit too self-righteous for my liking. He might be my imprints brother, but I did not like him – and it wasn't just the fact that he most likely drained some innocent human for breakfast.

"Go on then, mutt" he urged and I tried not gritting my teeth. I turned around and soon phased before running of, the leech hot in my heels. Man, this was _not_ how I thought this day would turn out.

_What the hell are you thinking, Paul! You can't just invite a freaking leech into the reservation!_ Leah screeched. Man, I'd hoped she had phased back – or jumped off a cliff.

_I heard that!_

_Good._

_Paul, Leah, enough!_ Sam had to remind us. I always felt like a bloody child when he did that!

_Why do you two always have to fight?_ Seth sighed tiredly. Just shut up, Seth.

Luckily, it didn't take more than a couple of – long – minutes to get to First Beach. I didn't know where else she could be. Man, I really hoped she'd be there. I really didn't want to drag her brother through the entire area.


	12. Chapter 11: Chariot - Gavin Degraw

**Disclaimer: Guess what! Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight! I know, shocker…**

**Chapter 11: Chariot – Gavin Degraw**

I was bored! I had drifted through La Push, visited Emily and stayed with her for a while, before going to First Beach. It was always a nice place to be. The music of the ocean calmed me and left me all melancholic. I could listen to the waves for hours getting lost in my own thoughts that weren't as dark and painful as they would have been just two months ago. The welcoming scent of Paul interrupted my thoughts and I smiled. Had he gotten of patrol early?

"Guess who we found in the woods" he said with anticipation in his voice, but before I could even begin to turn around, another voice spoke:

"Andrea!" a shout echoed through the air like a whiplash. I closed my eyes. I was going insane. Now I was hearing things. And it broke my heart. Here I thought I was getting better…

Then something suddenly tackled me to the ground. It was like getting hit by an express train – funny enough I had any previous experiences on the matter. Ok, that wasn't funny at all. Well, maybe it would be if I were a sadistic maniac. Whoa, I'm going to stop that train of thought right there! There were things that are far more important on hand.

"Andrea, my sweet, sweet sister, I found you" an all too familiar voice sobbed in my ear. I felt like I was being crushed and a familiar scent of pines surrounded me. I opened my eyes painfully slowly, afraid it was just my mind playing tricks with me, but it wasn't. I looked into red eyes in a face I saw every morning, and still haven't seen for almost 70 years. Everything seemed to stop. He was smiling widely at me. His cheeks weren't hallow or dirty like they were in my memory. His red eyes glistered with life and not hopeless sadness. If I could've cried, tears would be streaming down my cheeks, but I could only sob dryly. He looked like he would've cried too if he could. My hands held his shoulders firmly while he was cupping my face.

"Tom, you're here" I whispered in a broken voice and he let out a chuckle. Oh, how was it even possible? Was I daydreaming? I looked at Paul standing a few feet back smiling warmly. I saw a few of the other pack members standing at the edge of the forest, but my eyes quickly drifted to my brother's face. He had my full attention.

"Are you real?" I asked him looking him up and down – he had sand all over his black clothes as we were still sitting in the sand.

"Yes, I'm real, you fool" he smiled leaning against my forehead. I chocked down a sob.

"I thought you were dead. How are you here? And a vampire? I thought they…"

"They did, but there's more to it. I don't know how they did it, but I think they pumped saltwater through my veins to get the venom in circulation. I couldn't move or scream. I didn't feel anything, but… I heard you scream for three days. Oh, Andrea, I'm so happy I found you, my sweet sister" he whispered in a pained voice and I felt relief flood through me. I didn't understand how it was possible, but I was so happy he was here and that he hadn't suffered.

"I would have looked for you, brother. I didn't know. I should have researched more. I…" I started my apologies, but he shushed me. I had wasted almost seven decades wandering around without a goal and in a numbing pain, when I could've spend them looking for my twin. I couldn't help but think that my wandering hadn't been completely pointless as I had found Paul. I felt a pang of guilt at that.

"You're right. You didn't know. And you avenged us, but you should have made him suffer more" he hissed and I let out a mixture of a sob and a laugh.

"I know. I know"

"I'm so glad you're alive. The Volturi told me you had wanted them to kill you, but they'd turned you down. I was so afraid you were lost to me. They told me where to find you," he whispered before looking at me in anger. I didn't even have time to ask him why the Volturi had guided him to me.

"Don't ever ask someone to kill you again, do you hear me, sister?! I cannot lose you twice!" he scolded and I smiled sadly.

"And I can't lose you again, brother, it nearly broke me, but you don't have to worry" I stood up and he did the same. We were the same highs, just like when we were human. I smiled towards Paul, who was still standing on the sidelines. The rest of the pack seemed to have gone.

"I've found someone worth living for" I said holding my breath unnecessarily. What would he say to me being with Paul?

"What? You mean the mutt?" he asked disbelieving looking back and forth between us. Paul was walking towards us with a slight smirk. He was enjoying annoying my brother a bit too much for my liking.

"Don't call him that! His name is Paul and we've been together almost two months. He made me whole again, brother" I almost whispered the last part and took my mate's hand with a loving smile and he kissed my cheek affectionately. Tom looked like he didn't know if he should rip Paul's head off or throw up – not that the last one was even possible.

"You can't be serious, Andrea! How can you even stand the smell?!" he said in disgust and Paul growled.

"Paul doesn't smell bad to me and I've grown used to the others" I answered sternly. He might be my long lost brother, but I couldn't have him insulting the people I cared for.

"But, Andrea…" Tom started to whine and I padded his cheek with a smile, not letting go of Paul's hand. The heat of his skin reassured me that this wasn't simply a dream.

"Tom, we belong together and you can't be the overprotective brother who thinks he can demand otherwise" I smiled knowing him all too well. When we were humans, boys only had to look in my direction before he would turn full on protective-mode.

"Fine, but I do not approve of this" he grumbled crossing his arms across his chest. I giggled. I felt drunk with happiness. Here I was with the two most important people in my life and besides their differences; they didn't tear each other's limbs off – yet.

..:-:..

I would've brought Tom to Emily's so that he could meet everyone, but Paul made me realize that it would be pushing it far too much. It seemed as if the only reason the pack hadn't killed my brother was because he was in fact my brother – not that _he_ was any better. He hated the shape shifters just as much as they hated him. Which is why we are currently standing on the beach with Paul a few yards away, sitting on a piece of driftwood not wanting to leave me completely alone with my own brother, but still giving us some sort of privacy to talk – did he honestly think Tom would ever hurt me or something?

"So… What where you doing with the Volturi, brother? You've mentioned them helping you?" I asked curiously, focusing entirely on him. I had to admit that he had changed a bit, but so had I - and he was still my beloved brother. There was still so much of the old Tom in him.

"I've joined them recently. Master Aro took a liking to my gift when I visited them a few weeks back and… I've found my mate among them" he said with a boyish grin. I squealed in excitement. Oh, and he said he had a gift too! Does that mean it's similar to mine? I mean, the Volturi twins' gifts are somewhat similar – well, actually, Jane and Alec's gifts are completely opposite, but they are still related in some way - so maybe ours are too. Oh, well, I'll just have to ask Tom about it later, but right now there were more important matters to be concerned of. My brother has a mate too!

"Andrea, if think you broke my ears" Tom mock-cringed.

"I want to know all about your mate!" I said ignoring Tom's teasing.

"It's… Jane" he said and looked at me as if I was going to scold him. There were no vampire alive who didn't know who Jane Volturi was – well, maybe except newborns, but that's just being technical – and like everyone else, I had heard of Jane's sadistic nature, but she had only stood expressionlessly behind Aro when I had ''visited''. I didn't know what she was like as a person, and if Tom was in love with her I wouldn't judge her based on others opinions. I owed him that much – but I still worried for him.

"What's she like?" I asked with a smile and knew he would have blushed if he could. He might not be as easily embarrassed as me, but I knew him all too well for him to fool me.

"She's perfect… all though being a little hard to get – and I'm not only referring to her overprotective brother Alec"

"Sounds familiar" I smirked, but he ignored it and continued.

"She is not used to anyone coming on to her and trying to win her affection when they know what she can do, but her gift does not scare me, not even after I experienced it firsthand" he smiled and scratched the back of his head. I gasped.

"What?! How could she do that?!"

"Don't get your panties in a knot, sister, it was only one time and… as I said, she's not used to having a suitor" he smirked boyishly and I couldn't help but smile. I was very happy for him even though I didn't like the thought of him being hurt.

"How long have you been together then?"

"Erg… It's still a work in progress actually. I know she is my mate and I know she knows it too, but she's so stubborn! I was reluctant to leave her to come here, but I _had_ to go. If I'm lucky, she will have missed me" he grinned and I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

"I would love to meet her" and tell her not to hurt my brother again.

"I would like you to meet her too. I was actually hoping for you to come and join me in the Volturi" he said looking at me with hopeful eyes. Oh, how I wish I could, but I didn't belong there.

"I can't" I said sadly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paul stand up with a furious growl on his face, but my voice made him stop – even though I knew he itched to get over here and most likely yell at my brother for even suggesting taking me away from him.

"Why? Because of your _boyfriend_? I'm sure they'll let you keep your pet" Tom snickered. How could he dismiss Paul like that, when he had recently found his own mate? He wasn't being fair. If I could accept Jane, then he could at least give Paul a chance.

"He's not just my boyfriend. He imprinted on me and he is my mate! It's so much more than love, brother, you should know" I said tiredly. Why did he have to make this so hard for me? I just had him back. Couldn't we just enjoy _that_ before having to deal with _anything_?

He looked at me with scrutinizing eyes and I calmly returned his gaze. He scowled, but I knew it was only because he knew I was right. He was looking at Paul now and I saw my imprinter looking back.

"You don't deserve her" Tom scowled in a voice as if Paul had stood beside us, but I knew he could easily hear him.

"I know" was his honest answer and I felt my chest swell with love, but at the same time I couldn't help being a little annoyed with him. Couldn't he see his own worth? It was _I_ who didn't deserve him!

"I like this dude more already" Tom smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. God, would it always be like this?

..:-:..

I had called the Cullens to tell them the news – yes, I knew how to use a phone now, kind of - and they had cut their visit short even though I repeatedly told them not to, but I was secretly happy that they did. I had no idea how to handle my brother _and_ the pack alone. It could so easily end in a blood bath. Paul was coming along as we went to the Cullens' house – still not wanting me out of sight as long as my brother was here. It was utterly ridiculous! What the hell did Paul think could happen?! It wasn't as if my brother were either going to hurt me _or_ take me away! Well, I'm pretty sure the last part has crossed Tom's mind several times already, but I still had a say in something like that and he knew I couldn't just leave Paul.

Alice was frustrated she hadn't seen my brother coming, but it was in no way her fault and I never thought of blaming her for anything. It wasn't her fault for not being able to see past the pack and as my brother apparently had tried entering the reservation instead of coming directly to the Cullens, she had no chance of seeing him so she shouldn't beat herself up about it. Moreover, I had my brother back so it didn't matter if I knew beforehand that he was coming, on top of that, I'm not so sure I would have believed her, if she suddenly claimed my brother was coming.

The Cullens seemed much more welcoming of Tom than they had of Paul, which was understandable, but still annoyed me to some degree. They had let Paul come along with us over the treaty line – not that I think it would have stopped my mate were he not allowed. He was in a rather stubborn mood today.

I knew Carlisle was curious about the conditions of my brother's turning, but he didn't ask Tom any questions about it – probably didn't want to open up old wounds or something. I whispered to Tom why Carlisle kept glancing at him as if he were some sort of miracle – which he were if you thought about it.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind answering a few questions, Carlisle! I just have to warn you, that I don't know much myself" Tom smiled openly and Carlisle practically beamed before pulling my brother away to his study bombarding him with questions along the way.

I chuckled and snuggled into Paul's side. I had my arms around his waist and his arms circled my shoulders.

"How does Tom take you and Paul?" Bella asked with a smile when they had gone.

"Not well, but Paul doesn't seem to like Tom either" I frowned.

"It's not my fault your brother is a stuck up sociopath" he smirked and earned himself a smack on the chest.

"All true vampires are sociopaths" my brother said as him and Carlisle came back into the room. Well, that was quick.

"That's quite an interesting point of view" Carlisle commented as he went to his wife's side.

"What's a sociopath?" Nessie asked with a pout.

"It's a person who doesn't care about others' feeling and disregards rules" Bella answered with small smile. You could say that, but that was to sum it up quite a bit.

"I don't think all vampires are sociopaths then" Nessie smiled and looked around at us. It was very sweet of her to say that, but there were a lot of vampires out there that was more animalistic than human and even more who didn't see humans as anything more than food.

"Well… I'm hungry. I think, I'll go hunting" Tom said with a smile in my direction and I happily went to him.

"Great! I'll join you!" I beamed, but was stopped by Paul who had taken a hold of my wrist.

"NO!" he yelled and I looked at him in confusion. What now?

"No humans are to be harmed" Edward explained calmly and I suddenly realized that Tom most likely wanted a human bite-to-eat.

"Oh, OH! Well, of course not. He can eat animals with me as long as he is here, right, Tommy?" I smiled at him, but he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You might have adjusted to that kind of hippie-life, sister, but it's unnatural. You don't have to feel bad for killing a few humans. They kill each other anyways" he shrugged and I was stunned at how little he seemed to care about the human life. What happened to his compassion? Maybe it died back in Auschwitz with us. Well… it's not like I couldn't see where he was coming from, but taking his anger and hurt out on all humans when only a handful had wronged us wasn't right.

"Tom, please, for me! It's only for a little while and it's not all that bad" I pleaded making my very best puppy dog eyes. He sighed in defeat.

"My God, I forgot you could make that face… Fine, I won't kill any humans while I'm here" he agreed in annoyance and I hugged him before taking his hand. He grumbled something inaudible about not wanting to get freaky eyes.

"Good, now come hunt with me. I'll show you how to not get your clothes ruined by a cougar" I smiled and almost skidded out the door with him in tow. He chuckled lightly before hissing. I turned around.

"I'm not letting you hunt with him alone!" Paul said stubbornly as he followed us. I rolled my eyes, but didn't mind Paul coming along. How could I? I had let go of Tom's hand and went to sneak my arm around Paul's waist, but Tom quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me away. My mate growled dangerously, but that didn't seem to bother Tom. My God, I wish my brother weren't this protective… not that Paul was any better. Good thing I didn't have to worry about family dinners and stuff. Could you imagine the tense awkwardness such an event would bring? I groaned inwardly. Why couldn't my thought-to-be-long-dead twin and my shape shifter boyfriend just get along?

"Try not to let them kill each other, Ann" Bella smiled somewhat worried and I gave her a lost look. Yeah, thanks for the advice. Why didn't I think of that? Oh, wait, I did!

"Are we going hunting or what?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I sighed and sent Paul an apologetic smile. He shrugged, smiling back and followed us in his wolf-form as we ran through the forest. I had one-way conversations with them both as we ran, trying to ease the atmosphere. Tom seemed to be in deep thought, which I only noticed because I knew him so well. Even after all this time, he still smiled softly when he faked listening to someone talking, but I knew he wasn't aware of it unless you made him snap out of whatever he was thinking about. Usually I just left him to his thoughts and this wasn't an exception.

"Stop" I whispered calmly as I caught the scent of a cougar a few miles later. They stopped and looked around. It didn't take long for them to catch on to the scent and Tom cringed visibly.

"I'm not sure I can do this after all, sister" he said with disgust. I rolled my eyes. Still not much for trying new things, I see. Some things never change then.

"I'll take the first one to show you how it's done. You boys just sit back and watch" I smirked and easily found the cougar. It was perched on a branch, licking its paw after a recent meal. I smirked, easily climbing the tree next to it before jumping on its back. It didn't even have time to react before I dug my teeth into the fur covered neck and the warm blood caressed my tongue. It wasn't as satisfaction as human blood and it had a bitter aftertaste, but it was sufficient.

Paul smiled warmly at me – even in his wolf-form, I could see the affection in his eyes - when I looked towards my little audience. I never understood why he wasn't disgusted with me when I ate, but when I had asked him once, he simply stated that he adored everything about me. So cheesy and cliché, but that answer still earned him a very heated kiss.

My brother on the other hand seemed quite disgusted in the moment. He scrounged his nose as if smelling something foul and I rolled my eyes. He never liked trying new things even as a human.

"Oh, come on, you big baby. There's a herd of dear a few yards away and another cougar some miles that way" I challenged and pointed in the direction I had smelled the animal, leaving him to decide which he preferred.

"Don't call me a baby, idiot" Tom grumbled before taking up my challenge and ran towards the cougar. I giggled as I ran after him with Paul by my side.

"Well, that was utterly disgusting! I have had bread with maggots that tasted better than _that_" my brother complained before the drained cougar even landed by his feet. He got a tear in his black shirt and his hair was slightly ruffled, but otherwise managed to eat without dirtying himself.

"I don't think you remember the taste of maggot-filled bread that well, my dear brother" I teased, but the thought of what we had been forced to eat as humans in order to survive made me shudder on the inside. Maggots weren't even the worst – at least you get _some _proteins that way as gross as it sounds.

"Maybe you're right, sweet sister, the sawdust-bread and rotten meat were far worse" Tom smirked.

"But not as bad as cockroaches and the…"

We kept finding the most disgusting thing either of us had ever eaten, while Paul – even in his wolf-form – looked a bit green in the end. I couldn't really blame him. Even I as a vampire felt sick about it, but it was fun in a morbid kind of way. It was Tom and my way to talk about the past without making it too real or painful. Neither of us had ever really been good at talking about feelings. If one of us were upset the other knew without needing to be told why – at least most of the times – and if something got too emotional we usually found a way to make fun of it together. Yeah, I know, very healthy for your insanity, but it got us through a childhood _and_ a war – somewhat.


	13. Chapter12:People change-For King&Country

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm still doing this, so… I don't own Twilight or anything recognizable, but otherwise enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 12: People change – For King and Country**

**Tom POV**

I was overjoyed by finally having found my sister; don't get me wrong, I really was, but those damn mutts… arg! Why did one of them have to imprint on _my_ sister? I hadn't even found her, before that mutt got some sort of native claim on her! What was that about?! If it weren't for the fact that he seemed to make her genuinely happy, I would have killed him the minute I found out. Imprinting on my sister… tch… as if he could ever be good enough for her. At least he knew he wasn't good enough. If he hadn't told me himself, I would have been able to see it in his eyes. He adored Andrea as if the earth she walked on was holy. I wonder… did I look like that when I watched my Jane?

Oh, Jane. I missed her with every fiber of my undead being! I missed her radiating beauty, the way she moved, her unearthly scent and especially the way she looks at me with amusement and anticipation as if she was looking forward to whatever I would do next. She was my angel. It's torture having to be parted from my mate, but I had to find my sister. Now that I had found Andrea I was restless – oh the irony – and eager to get back to Volterra. My only worry was – ok my _two_ only worries were – the fact that it would prove far more difficult trying to convince Andrea to come with me, because of that damn mutt, _and_ what would Jane say about my eyes? I had only feasted on those disgusting animals twice and my eyes had already turned lighter and more golden than red – well, they were kind a bronze in the moment, but with more gold to them… sort of. Well, I'll just have to eat a few humans before returning home then. I knew how much Jane hated those Cullens and I had to admit, their way of life was utterly disgusting and wrong in so many ways. I couldn't _believe_ my own sister would choose to feed on animal blood when human blood was so much more… _more_. It was unnatural for us as vampires _not _to drink human blood. Besides, we didn't owe the humans anything, so I couldn't comprehend Andrea's need to sustain them. Humans were selfish and cruel. They would be their own doom. They had proven so when we were human ourselves. Jane knew this too. But my sweet sister couldn't see it… or maybe she still feared the humans. It wouldn't surprise me even though it would be an irrational fear. It's like a shark being scared of a sardine.

Anyway… I had to make Andrea come with me to the Volturi. I couldn't just leave her after searching all those years. Moreover, I didn't thrust those Cullens and that stupid mutt with my sister. As if I would leave her with a bunch of hippies and a pack of pups that smelled worse than the lavatories back in Auschwitz. Ok, maybe I was exasperating a bit. They couldn't be all that bad if they made my sister turn away from the suicidal road Master Aro told me she was leading, but still… what would become of my sister if she stayed here? The Cullens would certainly move away soon, as they had already overstayed the period of time in which the humans wouldn't be suspicious, but the mutts were another story. They wouldn't leave this area even if a nuclear bomb was dropped on their heads. They were as much a part of this place as the trees in the forest were. Dumb as it sounds. This would mean that that Paul-mutt who _dared_ to imprint on my sister, would stay here as well. He would choose the immortal life so that he could stay young with Andrea for the rest of eternity and as sweet and devoted as that sounds, it would kill him to see all his friends and family grow old and die around him. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the mutt having his _precious_ feelings hurt… if it didn't mean that it would affect Andrea in the end. I had led her down once by not being able to protect her, when it was my job to do so. I had been powerless when they took us from father, and even more powerless when they killed us. We had both changed so much, so very much, as immortals. Even though we were trapped in 15-year-old bodies, we had matured far beyond that… to some degree at least. Maybe now I could make up for failing to protect her as a human and keep her safe, even from herself, as a vampire.

"Tom, earth to Tommy" my sister's voice brought me back from my slightly deranged train of thought.

"Yes?" I smiled innocently. We were at the Cullens house. Her pet dog had finally – _and_ reluctantly – left her side as his alpha or something had ordered him to go on patrol. Hurray for that!

"You spoke earlier of a gift?" she asked with an interested smile. We were almost completely alone in the Cullens' living room. Carlisle was at work – I have no bloody idea how he could handle being a doctor for humans with the blood and all. It was hard not to respect him even if he fed on animal blood. The girls slash women were out shopping for that half-breed who was with them. Edward and Jasper were out hunting while the big one, Emmett, was playing some sort of video game on the TV, which apparently was about killing soldiers, climbing on walls and mainly just running around with a weird hood. I think Emmett called it Assassin… something, but who really gave a shit? It was so childish of him to enjoy something like that, but then again he _did_ drink animal blood. Maybe I should be worried. Hey, and don't get me wrong. I didn't just think he was childish because he was playing that game in particular. He could've played any game on that game console of his and I would still have found him childish beyond his years. Thinking about, Demitri and Felix tend to play video games sometimes, but then again they were Demitri and Felix so it kind of gives.

But back to my sister…

"I'm telekinetic even though I can only move matter at the micro, you know, like molecules and stuff" I explained with a shrug. Master Aro was helping me understand my ability even though I knew how to use it to some point before I joined the Volturi three months ago. All I knew for sure were that my ability was a branch of parapsychology – in this case telekinesis – or well, half a branch really, if you think about it.

"Oh, I knew it!" she exclaimed loudly enough for Emmett to look in our direction, but luckily he decided his game was far more interesting than our conversation – not that I was one to complain. Andrea and I were talking lowly enough for Emmett not to hear us even if he tried, as we wanted some privacy to catch up on things.

"Knew what?" I asked in confusion. How could she know about my gift? Unless she had a gift similar to mine, of course. I knew Master Aro mentioned something about my sister being gifted, but he did not mention what she could do.

"I'm telekinetic too! However, I can only move visible, inanimate objects" she made it sound as if that was a boring talent. I smiled in amusement. It felt so good to talk to her like this. It was so familiar, even though the topic wasn't exactly what we used to discuss when we were humans.

"Is that a bad thing, sister?" I had to ask.

"It's ok, I guess, but being a vampire, I can already move at inhumane speed and I'm super strong, so I can't really see how I could need this kind of ability" she shrugged and I chuckled. It was so like her not to abuse her talents, unlike me who would be too lazy _not_ to use a gift like hers. Maybe that's why we were given the abilities we were and not the other way around, then again, it could just be a coincidence. I knew abilities came from some sort of talent one had as a human, but I had never been able to ignite something just be making the atoms vibrate faster before I turned. Master Aro had explained to me that my ability was present when I was human, but the movement of matter I did make would've been so small, there would barely have been any changes and certainly not anything one could notice. I guess the same thing applied to Andrea's gift.

Arg, the whole thing could still give me a headache and I still didn't understand most it yet!

"Well… it's a good defense-skill. If someone is holding you down against your will, you can use your gift to make something levitate up and hit your opponent. You can also use it if someone is running towards you and you don't want to get into a fist-fight," I pondered aloud. I could see why Master Aro had been so eager to let me go after my sister as soon as he made the connection between us. She would be a great asset to the Volturi, not that that was why I was here, of course, but I could easily see her gift on an objective scale like Master Aro probably would.

"It's not like I get into a whole lot of fights, Tom" she smiled wryly and I briefly put a hand on her shoulder.

"And thank God for that" I smiled. I wouldn't like seeing her in a fight. I knew she was a vampire with an extraordinary gift and all, but as far as I knew, she had zero training and she looked so fragile. I recalled how she was back when we were still children and the war had yet to come. She would always have my back in the schoolyard if any of the older children turned on us. Later when the war came and we couldn't go to school anymore, she became even more feisty. I remember how she beat up this one kid for calling us vermin when we walked down the street one day. Funny, how our roles have been reversed, but I didn't doubt she still wouldn't turn down a fight if it meant protecting me… and now that mutt too, I guess. But that also worried me. She could be so headstrong and unselfish at times, and I didn't like how that brought her in unnecessary danger.

"What does your _precious_ Paul have to say to any of it?" I asked sounding a tad bitter. I couldn't help it. I really didn't like that mutt! I'm sure he was a great guy or whatever – I trusted my sister's taste after all – but that didn't change the fact that he was in fact a mutt that reeked to say the least. And that was enough for me to not like or trust him.

"I haven't exactly told him about it" she fidgeted with a loose thread in her shirt before meeting my eyes. I could feel my forehead wrinkle in confusion. Wasn't they supposed to be madly in love or whatever? Didn't they tell each other everything and shit? If I didn't have Jane, the thought of such love would've made me cringe… or hurl… if I could. I mean, I can honestly say I didn't believe in the concept of love before I even met Jane. I still found it a bit overrated to some point, but I was also slowly beginning to understand it… I think. Christ, my thoughts are whacko today – like they were tomorrow and the day after that, yeah, I'm just crazy like that.

"Why the hell not?!"

"It just never came up" I rolled my eyes at her weak answer. I knew her too well for her fool me. I knew she was a private person, but…

"Aren't he supposed to be your soul mate?" I sighed, might as well give my sister a little piece of advice.

"Yes. So?"

"So I think you should tell him"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, even if you don't think that highly of your own gift, he probably does because it's a part of who you are. If it was me, I would like to know even the smallest details about my mate" I shrugged with my mind fully on Jane at the last part. Hmm, I wonder what she was doing. What time was it back in Italy right now anyway? Maybe Heidi just came back with a group of tourists for feeding-time. Oh, don't go there, now I made myself hungry and all I had here was stupid animal blood, yuk. How could I even go from thinking about Jane to being hungry? Something must be wrong with me…

I shook my head as if that would help my thoughts not get so freaky sidetracked.

"Wouldn't you like to know if Paul could do some weird shit like that?" I smiled cheekily hoping she would stop looking so thoughtful and serious, and it worked as she cracked a wide smile.

"Are you giving me advice that could actually be _good_ for my relationship with Paul?" she teased and I rolled my eyes. Of course, _that's_ what she takes notice of!

"Pft, no… as if" I joked and pretended I didn't know what she was talking about. She hit my upper arm hard enough for my skin to make cracking noises.

"Hey! What the hell, stupid?" I tried sounding angry, but it lost its effect, as I couldn't help the grin that was plastered on my face.

"Jerk"

"Brat"

"We're the same age, you idiot" she smiled.

"Still a brat" I retorted childishly.

"Still the spawn of the devil"

"Arschgesicht" I smirked victoriously as I used the German word for butt-face. Yeah, I know, very mature. You could really sense that we were almost 85 years old, right? No, I didn't think so either.

"Oh, we're going native now, are we?" she said exasperatedly crossing her arms.

"Only if your old self think you can follow me, I mean, I doubt you can even remember anything from our native language, old crone" I challenged with a smirk.

"Again… we're the same freaking age and we're not even a hundred yet, you freak! But you're on, arschloch" she smirked and we started calling each other names in German until we broke down laughing. We were literally lying on the floor and would have been clutching our sides if we weren't vampires. It felt good to laugh like an idiot after acting like a complete fool with my sister. As cheesy and sad as it sounds we had always been each other's best friend. There had been times when we only had each other and that had been the only thing that gave us a will to live – even though it had been futile, but still.

"What is wrong with you two?" I hadn't even heard Emmett coming over, but he was standing over us with a look on his face as if we were completely mental – which wasn't too far-fetched really.

For no apparent reason I couldn't seem to stop laughing, and neither could Andrea. I hadn't laughed this hard since before the war and it felt good.

"What is happening in here?" I heard Jasper ask. Oh, great, they were back from the hunt. Man, I needed to pull myself together.

"Sorry… it's just…" Andrea said between laughs, but couldn't continue as another fit of laughter overcame her.

When we finally pulled ourselves together – which really wasn't easy – Emmett complained about having a headache, tough luck. He couldn't even get headaches!

"So, Tom, how long was you planning on staying?" Edward asked, probably trying to divert our attention from what had made us laugh like a couple of patients in a mental hospital.

"I'm not sure. I know, I have to go back to Volterra soon, but seeing as Andrea won't come with me… I'm not sure" I shrugged with a cheeky smile and my sister gave a small smile.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like" the mind reader offered and I nodded in appreciation. I really wouldn't be staying much longer. I had already been there four days and I was itching to get back. Not only was Jane more or less waiting for me, but I also had my duty to the Volturi which I couldn't abandon much longer – hey, I wasn't sure how long this sick-leave or whatever you want to call it, lasted. Besides, it was hard for me to leave my sister here. I trusted her and everything, but I feared it was unavoidable for her not to get hurt if she stayed with the mutt. Fuck, it's all so complicated! Why couldn't I just have found her without the baggage of an imprint?! I knew it wasn't fair of me for thinking of her mate as baggage and keep belittle him as I wouldn't want for Andrea to do the same with Jane, but I was supposed to protect her from getting hurt. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her again, but I couldn't very well just rip her away from the one person that had brought her back from whatever darkness she had been trapped in for so many decades. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

"It'll work out"

I looked up at Edward in surprise as he brought me out of my thoughts. Had that douche just listened to my inner rambling?

He smiled apologetically. I guess he had. Great. That's easier said than done, pal. I thought to Edward with my arms crossed and he chuckled.

"Isn't it always?"

"Could you two stop the one-way conversation? It's rude" Andrea pouted.

"What's rude?" oh, perfect, now her pet was back… Edward chuckled yet again and I sent him a death glare. Why did my frustration and dislike towards my sister's mate amuse the mind reader? Hrmph.

"Paul!" Andrea exclaimed and jumped into the mutt's arms before eagerly kissing him. I made a gagging noise and quickly looked away in disgust. Christ, that mutt stank of wet dog! And why the hell didn't he wear a shirt?! Freaking annoying if you ask me. If he didn't let go of my sister within seconds, I would have to rip his head off. I'm just saying there's some things you don't want to see your sister do – sucking her boyfriend's face out was one of them. Being in a relationship with a guy who could turn into a giant _dog_ was another.

"How was the patrol, honey?" she asked the dog as he sat her down. Good, now if you could let go off her hand too, that would be great.

"Fine, nothing out of the ordinary happened" he smiled affectionately to her and I made yet another gagging sound just for the hell of it. He growled at me and I smirked. I have found that it was easier for me to ''accept'' her relationship with that dude when he wasn't around.

"I see your brother is still here" he grumbled in annoyance and my smirk grew even wider. Yes, I knew it was childish of me, but it was so amusing to annoy that mutt. If I was lucky, I might be able to scare him of, but I guess that was only wishful thinking. Or was it?

Before Edward had time even to warn the mutt, I made the atoms vibrate faster behind my back until a ball of fire appeared. I quickly threw it at the mutt's feet and he yelled in surprise. My God, you should see his face! I fell to the floor in laughter not even caring when the mutt started shaking violently in anger – that only made it so much funnier.

"You did that" he growled lowly.

"No shit, Sherlock, want a medal?" I laughed as I stood up. Jasper and Edward glanced nervously at Paul as if he was about to explode or some shit.

"Paul, outside!" Andrea pushed her stupid pet towards the door and he reluctantly obliged even though he obviously would rather rip me to pieces. I chuckled and crossed my arms. A sound of something ripping followed by an angry snarl resounded through the air outside. So the mutt had phased now, hmm. Who cares, it's not as if it stood a chance even if it dared to enter the house in its wolf-form. Yeah, I had that much confidence in my own fighting skills.

"Uhm, Tom…" Edward sounded slightly worried, but before I had time to ask, my sister had turned her attention towards me. Boy, did she look angry! My smirk faltered and I stepped a few steps back. I gulped and chuckled nervously. I was so focused on my furious sister advancing on me that I didn't even bother glaring at Emmett for chuckling at me. Yeah, he wasn't on the receiving end of Andrea's wrath. He probably didn't even know what that really _meant_!

"You come with me" she hissed and grabbed my ear as if I was a little child before dragging me towards the door. I had to follow if I didn't want to be one ear poorer, and I don't think Jane would like it if I only had one ear. Or maybe she wouldn't care about something like that. Oh no, brain, don't get sidetracked in such a moment!

"Andrea! What are you doing?!" I whined sounding dreadfully childlike. She was dragging me down the porch towards the Cullens back lawn where that stupid mutt was sulking. Was she planning on feeding me to the wolves? He he, stupid pun… stupid brain…

She all but pushed me into the grass and I would have scowled at her if she didn't resemble a thundercloud. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullens follow us. They stood on the porch looking down at us with a mixture of amusement and worry. Emmett just looked amused and I would love nothing more than to rip off his head. Then again, I wanted to do that to a lot of people here. Hmm, maybe I was getting a little violent lately.

"I'm sick of you two always being at each other's throats!" Andrea let out in frustration and I stubbornly crossed my arms in front of me. I had to bite back a rather childish complaint about it being that stupid mutt's fault. Said mutt made a sound between a growl and whine. Pathetic. Ok, maybe I shouldn't be the one to talk right now…

"If you have something to say, honey, you have to phase back" Andrea snapped and I smirked as she turned her anger towards him instead of me - not that that lasted long.

"And you!" she turned to me and poked me on the chest.

"Sister, relax. I was only messing around with your…" I tried defending myself, but she didn't let me finish.

"DON'T call him my pet or a mutt or dog! God, I'm so sick of this!" she screeched before storming of in a blur into the forest. Paul turned his big wolf-head towards me and growled dangerously before storming of after her. I hissed and was about to do the same, when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked back at Edward with a hiss. Like hell, he was going to stop me!

"What are you doing, _vegetarian_?" I hissed in anger. I had to get to my sister before that stupid mutt. She was _my_ sister! Some overgrown-mutant dog couldn't just come here and… and…

"He won't take her away from you, Tom, but I think it's best if you stay here" Edward tried to reason. I shrugged off his hand, but reluctantly agreed to stay. It wasn't fair! She was just as mad at Paul, then why did he get to go? Christ, that sounded childish! That's what you get from being stuck in a 15-year-old's body. Yay.

"She isn't mad at any of you, well, I guess she is to some point" what was that mind reader going on about? He sighed tiredly as if the answer were the most obvious thing in the Universe. Well, mister, I guess you had to spell it out for me.

"She is hurt that the two most important people in her life won't even try to get along" he explained and I felt all my anger leave me.

"She has accepted your mate after all" he continued.

"Yeah, and it's not as if _that's_ easy considering who _your _mate is. Yeah, her mate is a werewolf or shape shifter or whatever, but your mate are one of the most feared and sadistic vampires in history" Emmett commented with a wry smile. Man, that guy was annoying, but I suppose he was right... to some degree.

"You can't honestly say that you think it isn't weird for a vampire and a _dog_ to be together like that?" I grumbled weakly. My anger was completely gone, but I tried covering my rising guilt. I knew it was wrong of me, but I couldn't help it! Ok, maybe I could if I _really_ tried, but… Arg, it's just so damn complicated!

"We're not the ones who need to acknowledge and accept Paul. She is your sister" Jasper said in that southern drawl of his.

"And if you think about it, it isn't all that complicated" Edward said with a pointed look. Jane was right; they really were a bunch of goodie-two-shoes and weirdoes, but… they were also right, weren't they?

**AN**

**I don't know how a chapter with Tom's POV worked, but I hope it wasn't too confusing. I hope I explained the part about their abilities all right – yeah, I did my research just to make sure what I was talking about and yes, you can all thank Wikipedia.**


	14. Chapter 13: Dry lips - Dúné

**Disclaimer: Yep, no ownership of the Twilight saga here, that goes to Stephanie Meyer ;)**

**Chapter 13: Dry lips – Dúné**

I ran through the forest in a blur. I couldn't deal with those two! Why did they have to act like a couple of Neanderthals?! If we had been humans, they probably wouldn't have hated each other that much! They would've tried! That was all I wanted! Them _trying!_ But did they even give it a chance?! No!

The sound of heavy footsteps chasing me brought me out of my hair-pulling thoughts. I didn't want to talk to Paul right then. I didn't even want to see that big baby! Good thing I couldn't hear my stupid brother too. Dealing with the both of them would simply be too much.

"Go away, Paul" I didn't even have the energy to sound angry. My sound just sounded so incomprehensibly tired. He growled as if telling me no and I pushed myself to run faster. I even considered making a tree fall down in his path to stop him from chasing me, but I didn't want him to know about my ability like that. I couldn't spring something like that on him. It was like yelling out that I had a child or something. Ok, maybe not as massive as that, but still… an ability was important. Tom made me realize that - before he became a douchebag and decided to throw a fireball at my boyfriend for no apparent reason whatsoever.

No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't seem to shake off Paul. When I sped up, he simply did the same. I couldn't outrun him.

"Paul, seriously…" my voice was shaky and weak as if I was about to cry. Why couldn't he just give me some space and leave me be?

I heard him change course. Good.

I slowed down just a bit, but didn't stop running. I didn't know what would happen if I stopped, but it was as if my frustration would catch up to me and not just Paul – if he hadn't completely left me as I told him to for the time being. I could never regret meeting Paul just like I could never regret getting my brother back, but… God, I just wanted to be selfish and be happy for just _one moment_ with both of them. Why did it have to be this hard? Maybe I was overreacting a bit. I knew all vampires hated the shape shifters and it went both ways, then… why couldn't I just leave it? Of course, I knew the answer to _that_ question. I sighed heavily. Life had never been easy neither had my death, so why should my after-life or whatever you might call this, be any easier. Not that I didn't know that before this whole escapade. Life was just… messy.

Suddenly something big was in front of me and I shrieked in surprise. I didn't even have time to stop before crashing into it. I was enveloped in heat and grey fur and an all too familiar scent. I closed my eyes fully aware of it being futile to try to run again. He'd caught me.

A low rumble mixed with a whimper made me snap out of it and I quickly jumped back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Paul! I didn't have time to… Why did you run in front of me when you knew I would run into you?! What if you got hurt?! Oh, you're not hurt, are you?" my mood varied between worry and anger on a matter of seconds as I spoke. Why did that stupid, reckless…

He made a sound much similar to a chuckle, which only made me that much angrier, but it quickly dispersed and I sat down on the ground in front of him with a sigh. My God, this was not how I had hoped this day would turn out. I honestly didn't know what I ever had done to the Universe to deserve this kind of complications. Why couldn't Tom and I just be humans? Then there would be nothing wrong with this imprint. Of course, I wouldn't have lived long enough to even meet Paul, but… oh, just forget it.

"You can't just run of like that, you know?" he sounded rather irritable and I was just about to retort as I looked up at him, but every word stuck in my throat when I saw him. I quickly looked away and coughed to cover my embarrassment even though that only backfired. Why the hell was he naked?! Oh, that's right, he ruined his pants when he phased back at the Cullens…

"Like what you saw?" oh, he was not getting off the hook that easily! I stood up with my side towards him and my gaze rigidly preoccupied at anything _but_ him. Ever heard of modesty? He should really try it sometime.

"Don't change the subject" I crossed my arms and sounded awfully calm even to myself. I hoped it didn't fool him. He was in deep trouble and I was still going to scold him… as soon as I could concentrate properly again.

He sighed.

"I know, and I am sorry, Ann. I really am. I'm so happy for you that you have your brother back, but…" he stopped himself and I knew what he was going to say. I let out a sigh, seemed like I did that a lot these days.

"You just can't stand him, right?" I asked tiredly. It was rather annoying having a conversation without looking the other in the eyes, but I couldn't make myself turn to look at him. It would just be even more awkward with him being naked. Why couldn't he be a bit shyer about stuff like that? Jeez.

"I'm sorry" he said yet again. I knew he wanted to defend himself, but I also knew what he was going to say and it would only lead into a full blown fight, which I really didn't have the energy for in that moment. Moreover, a fight would be so utterly pointless. Nothing would chance just because we yelled at each other for a few hours.

"You're just both so important to me, what if… what if I hated Felicity the same way you hate Tom? I know you wouldn't like that, but… you don't even _try_" I knew it wasn't fair to bring Felicity into this. I really liked his mom and I had fun with her. I also knew how selfish it was of me to say all this to him, but I… I just needed him to know. I needed him to see it from my perspective and understand. I wasn't the only one being selfish. I knew how much his wolf filled. It was a part of him like being a vampire was a part of me. It wasn't something one could _just_ stop being or turn off. He had instincts just like me and his told him that vampires were the enemy – someone to kill and dispose of. For some reason that didn't include me and it must've been so difficult for him. It must have changed so much for him. Edward already told me how Paul was before. He could barely stand being around the Cullens when the pack had to work together with the coven on more than one occasion. Now he came willingly into the Cullens' house without even snarling at the Cullens anymore – he even greeted some of them with a silent nod occasionally – and that was all because of me. I couldn't possibly ask more changes from him, and I wouldn't even dare. To me he was already perfect as he was. Yes, we had disagreements, but that didn't mean I loved him any less.

I sighed yet again. My inner ramblings had lasted nothing more than a few seconds.

"I know" he answered quietly and I finally met his brown eyes. He did look genuinely sorry and looked away with a sigh. He shouldn't be the only one who was sorry – and no, I wasn't just thinking of my headstrong, overprotective brother.

"Let's go home and find you some pants" I said. God, whoever made it so that vampires didn't have any blood circulation and therefore wasn't able to blush… that person was my hero.

"Yeah, good idea, it was getting kind of cold" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice and I had to fight back a smile.

"Your body temperature is above average. You wouldn't even freeze in a blizzard, Pauli" I teased and looked at his face. He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively with a smirk before phasing and I laughed good-naturedly. I was still somewhat mad at him and Tom for being so childish, but I was more than willing to put it aside for the time being.

..:-:..

"So you're going on another date with David?" I asked Felicity with a warm smile and a suggestive nudge in the side. She blushed delicately and smiled.

"Yes, he called me a few days ago and we decided on going out again because the first date went so well. I'm really happy you talked me into it, dear, he's a good man" she smiled and I felt kind of bad for not hearing about this sooner, as I had been busy dealing with the whole brother-is-back-from-the-dead-thing and the complications that came with it.

"Yeah, I still have mixed feelings about that, by the way" Paul interjected with a pout. I skidded to his side and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Paul, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Now, when were you planning on moving out?" Felicity half-joked and I smiled brightly as Paul looked like he didn't know if he should scowl or smile. It was rather cute actually, but I had better not tell him that – even though it would be funny. Apparently he thought it was degrading for his macho-ness or whatever when I called him cute. More like his ego… poor thing.

"So you can bring home random men?"

"Yes, but only those that have been in jail at least twice. Oh, come on now, Paul, you don't have to act like the parent here. I know how to be responsible, you know" Felicity winked at her son who crossed his arms.

"So you say"

"But in all seriousness, have you two looked at a place yet?" she asked with genuine interest as she wiped her hands in her apron. She was making cookies and had just finished washing her hands after putting the first batch into the oven.

"No, we haven't had the chance yet. We have been a bit preoccupied" I said with a wry smile to Paul and he grimaced.

"Yes, Paul told me your brother is visiting. How is he?" Felicity asked in excitement.

"An undead pain in the butt" Paul muttered and I elbowed his side, careful not to break a rib or anything.

"Don't start, honey" I warned.

"It must be so strange for you to have him back after all those years"

"It is, but I'm so happy about it too although I'm not sure what will happen in the future. He has a mate in the Volturi and I know he likes it there, and I have Paul here. When we were humans, we were inseparable and there were even times when we had nothing but each other. When I thought he was dead, I had trouble growing used to him not being there and now… I don't know" I sighed with a quick look at Paul who gave me an apologetic smile. I took his hand, not wanting him to keep feeling bad about his actions concerning my brother - even though I would wish for him not to repeat them.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, dear, but at least you can go visit each other. For you, there is no such thing, as not having the time or the money – as outrageous as it sounds" she giggled at the last part, but otherwise gave me a serious look. I smiled warmly at her and let go of Paul only to take one of her hands in mine.

"I really couldn't have hoped for a better mother-in-law than you, Felicity" I said sincerely and she blushed slightly. Good thing I hunted and had so good control, otherwise, I couldn't promise what would be of Paul's human mother. Ever after all these years and endless hours of practice to control my thirst, I still felt a burning sensation whenever I was around humans – especially in closed rooms, but you get used to not breathing too often. If it hadn't been for the fact, that I didn't wish to freak out Felicity, I wouldn't even bother breathing at all.

"Oh, shush it, dear" she brushed it off and went to take the cookies out of the oven. Paul took my hand once again and kissed my temple.

I think Felicity baked over a hundred cookies before she was done and as she finally took the last batch out of the oven, she decided it was time to go grocery shopping – leaving me in charge of making sure Paul didn't eat all the cookies.

"So what should we do while your mom is out?" I asked with a smile and looked up at my very tall mate who gave me a wry smile.

"Oh, I can think of a thing or two we haven't done in a while" he said suggestively before lifting me up on the kitchen-counter with ease and gently rested his hands on my hips. I snaked my arms around his neck and joined my hands at the back of his head with a sigh. I really had neglected spending some quality time with him now that I thought about it. Ever since Tom got here, I spend most of my time either being with him or being angry with the two of them. It wasn't fair to Paul, but that meant I just had to make it up to him.

"Hmm, I guess you're right" I whispered moving my lips closer towards his painfully slow. It was fun teasing him this way even though it was so damn hard to resist him. He growled as I stopped mere inches away from his lips and I smirked. If I still had a heartbeat, it would be beating just as hectic as his. I could easily hear his racing heart just beneath my fingertips. I hadn't even registered when I moved my hands. We were so close, so very close.

"Damn you" he growled before forcibly closing the distance between us and I smiled almost victoriously against his lips for a second. I was more than happy to oblige as I ached my body towards his, my hands grapping his shoulders almost too forcefully. I slowly moved my hands from his shoulders to the back of his head where I burrowed my fingers in his dark hair. His scent was intoxicating. His lips felt almost too hot for me to bear, but there was no way I could make myself pull away. It felt as though I was melting, but it was oh so painfully sweet. His hands had moved from my hips to the small of my back and he held me to him with the same fewer as I clung to him. My legs had somehow wrapped themselves around his waist, making a low growl escape his lips that made me go nuts.

All too soon, he had to break of the kiss in order to catch his breath and I felt my heart swell with love as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Having trouble?" I couldn't help but tease and he growled.

"Shut it, woman"

I giggled almost high on happiness. Was it even possible to be high on happiness?

"No, you love it when I mock you for being so human" I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Human? Who are you calling human?" he met my eyes with an incredulous look and I laughed. Well, compared to me, he certainly was far more human, but that was just something I loved about him.

"Well, you're the only one of us with a functioning heart for once" I smiled, but he didn't return my smile. Instead, he gave me an all too serious look that even made my own smile falter.

"I think it's doing exactly what's it supposed to" he said almost huskily before leaning down and kissing me right on top of my unbeating heart. My God, I would have blushed the deepest shade of red if I could! And by the look of the smirk he was giving me, he was fully aware of that fact! I bit my bottom lip in embarrassment for having my teasing backfire like that. I know I was wearing a tank top and all, but still.

"You're just talking about my heart metaphorically, when in reality it's just a dead, cold lump in my otherwise just as dead and cold body" it was meant to come out all smartass, but it sounded more insecure as if I was only trying to hide my embarrassment – which I were.

"Wow, you really don't have a romantic bone in your body, do you?" he teased and I tried to smile cockily – don't ask me if I succeeded, because I have absolutely no idea.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I can be very romantic when I first begin to talk about various forms of torture used in the Early Middle…" I joked, but he cut me off by gently capturing my lips. It was completely opposite from the previous kiss that had been hungry and demanding. This one almost made it seem as if he feared I would break. Our lips moved almost lazily across each other as I easily found his pace, but as soon as our tongues touched it became so much more. The simmering sensation became outright fire and suddenly I weren't sitting on the kitchen counter anymore. I had somehow managed to push forward and made us fall to the floor with me on top of him. He chuckled against my lips and even though I knew he wanted to be the one in dominance, the alpha, he didn't move to roll us over. His hands slid down my back leaving hot trails in their wake until they found my butt where he squeezed. I screeched in surprise and instantly felt embarrassed, more so than I had earlier, and there he was, laughing his heart out. I smacked him on the chest, but it was halfhearted. I could barely fight a smile forming on my lips, as I knew he was only getting back at me for teasing him. Of course, he would get even. Why hadn't I prepared myself for whatever revenge he might plan?

I shook my head with a smile and moved to get off his laughing form, but he just wrapped his arms around me so that I was pressed flush against his chest. I could get away if I tried, but he would most likely break something and I didn't want that. He was shaking from laughter and the rough sound echoed through the air. It was an infectious laughter, but I resisted as I smiled widely. I silently agreed with myself that his laughter was by far my most favorite sound in the world – not that I would ever admit it: he would only give me hell about it if I did.

"You should've seen your face. So priceless!" he almost gasped as his laughter calmed down a little. I turned my head to look up at his face with a fake pout.

"Are you making fun of me, Mr. Lahote?" I huffed playfully. He looked back down at me with mock-offend.

"I wouldn't dream of it! You wound me with your wild accusations, Miss Wagner" he dramatically took my hand and held it above his heart as if it would break otherwise. I giggled before trying to regain a serious face.

"I thought as much" but of course, I couldn't keep the straight face as I cracked a smile. He cupped my face with an affectionate smile and I pushed myself the few inches towards his face so that my face was hovering above his. A lock of my curly, dark hair hung in front of my left eye, but he gently brushed it aside with a wry smile. The weight of his arms on the small of my back was comforting and made me feel so incredible safe, which reminded me...

I gave him a slightly worried look as I studied his face.

"Are you good?" I asked. I knew he wasn't fragile as a human, but it couldn't be comfortable for him to be laying on the floor with me on top like this. What if he hurt his back? I knew it would quickly heal, but still.

He gave me a look I couldn't quite make out before answering my question.

"I'll say" why was he smiling at me like that? Did I miss something?

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm _good_" ok, I was definitely missing something! He sounded far too innocent for my taste. Wha…

As I finally registered his tone of voice, my eyes when wide from embarrassment. Oh, that jerk! I whacked him on the chest. He knew I didn't mean it like _that_!

"Don't misinterpret me, _Pauli_!"

"Seriously… that nickname has got to go"

"But I like it! Do you really want to take something away from me that I like?" I made my very best puppy dog eyes combined with a small pout. He growled at me, as he knew exactly what I was doing and it was hard for me not to laugh.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"But I will come up with something equally embarrassing, just you wait" he promised and made a dramatic, threatening fist in the air. I laughed and kissed his jaw. His heart almost leaped and he smiled goofily at me.

"Maybe we should find a less compromising position for when Felicity gets back?" I suggested, not wanting to get caught on the floor like this. Yes, I knew we would both be able to hear her coming long before she even stepped out of her car, but still. He couldn't possibly be comfortable like this!

In one swift motion, he had us turned around so that I was now under him. He straddled me and put his hands on his hips with a wide smile that completely lit up his face.

"What compromising position?" he asked all too innocent and I giggled, not knowing if I should be amused or embarrassed. He put his hands on either side of my head, looking down at me with a warm smile. He slowly leaned down towards my face.

"But maybe you're right" he whispered huskily so close to my face that I could feel his breath on my skin like a hot wisp of a caress. My mind went completely blank at that and desire poured over me. But before I had time to even react, he was standing and pulling me up along with him. The second we stood, I pushed him so forcibly against the wall, it made small cracking noises, but I didn't care. I kissed him furiously before pulling back with a lingering sensation of wanting more.

"Don't use my own trick against me. We both know I'm a much better tease than you anyway" I said as I licked my lips with an evil smile. He seemed almost stunned before regaining himself and smirked at me.

"Well, it's your own damn fault, woman" he chuckled and I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Do you think anything happened to the wall?" I asked worriedly. It would be an obvious telltale if there were any holes or cracks, and _that_ would simply be too shameful for me to take. What wouldn't Felicity say if I wrecked her house just because I couldn't control my own hormones?!

Paul stepped a few paces back with a chuckle as he took my hand. There were no visible damages and I let out a sigh in relief.

"Naw, but I gotta admit… when we're actually going to do it, we better find a less… fragile location" he teased with a chuckle and earned himself another smack on the chest.

"It's not like I can control it, you know" I muttered in embarrassment and he put his arm around my shoulder with a chuckle… well, at least my awkwardness was amusing to one of us. We went into the living room where he pulled me down on the couch with him and I snuggled into his side with a content sigh as we waited for his mother to return home from grocery shopping. Sitting like that with my mate in silence – well, besides the usual sounds of his heart, breathing and so on – was nice. I could easily feel the heat coming off him through his T-shirt and my own clothes. His arms encircled me in a safe embrace and it almost felt as if I wasn't cold as ice. It didn't make me feel quite human, but I didn't feel so much like an immortal being than simply just a girl in love. And a girl with secrets.

"Paul?"

"Hmm?" he sounded tired, but not as if he was about to fall asleep. I guessed it had been a rather long day for him with patrol, our little almost-fight and all. But I really wanted to tell him. I figured this would be an opportune moment to do so.

"Well… did you know my brother was telekinetic, even though he's only able to move atoms and such? That's how he made that fireball today – by making the atoms vibrate faster" I paused in order to find a way to continue. I didn't look at Paul's face, but I could tell he was listening. He was very still.

"I'm kind of telekinetic too, although I can only move visible, inanimate objects" there. I said it. I didn't move the slightest as I let it sink in. After a few moments, I couldn't take his nonresponsive-ness and I looked up at him almost timidly.

"Paul? Honey?"

"Why are you first telling me this now?" he asked and I tried to read every emotion behind his question. He didn't seem hurt or offended rather… he just seemed genuinely confused.

I shrugged.

"It didn't seem important enough to share as I almost never use it, but… Tom made me realize that you might want to know something like that about me as… if it had been reversed, I would've wanted to know something like that about you" I answered quietly and he seemed to contemplate it for a few moments.

"Can… can I see it?" he almost seemed afraid to ask and I turned my head towards the coffee table with a small smile. It didn't take much concentration for me to make the remote levitate several inches into the air before landing besides the TV.

Paul seemed almost awed as he tore his eyes from the remote and looked back down at me with a breathtaking smile.

"I always knew you were amazing"

…

**AN**

**I know, it's a cheesy line to finish off with, but you just have to deal with it, peeps. **

**Oh, I'm planning on finishing this story after two more chapters, just so you are warned. And there won't be any sequels, but I **_**might**_** upload a story kind of related to this, but not with Paul and Ann as the "lead-couple" so to speak… I don't know if that made any sense… But anyway, it's only maybe **


	15. Chapter 14: Elephant - Mads Langer

**Disclaimer: And the ownership of the Twilight saga goes to… Stephanie Meyer!**

**Chapter 14: Elephant – Mads Langer**

**Paul POV**

It was one of my rare days off. I didn't have to go on patrol nor to the garage, so I could just spend the day with Ann – when she wasn't helping my mom get ready to her _date_. Whatever, it gave me some free time to arrange my surprise for her, but now that I was done preparing the surprise, all I could do was bore myself to death while Ann assisted my mom. And man, was I bored! There wasn't even any good TV!

"Are you sure I look alright, dear?" mom asked and I tiredly leaned my head against the back of the couch with a groan.

"Oh, shush it, Paul. So… Ann, dear?" mom brushed me off and turned her full attention towards my imprint – whom I wished would've spend some more quality time with me instead of spending hours picking clothes for my mom's date. Yes, I know, how selfish it was of me to want Ann for myself like that, but I couldn't help it. Moreover, choosing clothes for mom's date with a man I still haven't met, wasn't exactly a pass-time I would call fun.

"You look beautiful, Felicity" Ann smiled as she circled her with her hands clasped together in joy. I couldn't understand the fuss. Yes, mom had dressed up in a fancy dress and some make up, and yes, it did look good on her, but seriously! It was just an outfit! Did it really matter if she wore the red dress or the black one? Did it matter if her hair was up in a bun or just hanging loosely? If this guy was serious – and he better be – he wouldn't care if she wore one dress or another, then why would she?

"Oh, stop pouting, honey, it makes you look like a child" Ann smiled mischievously at me and I gave her a halfhearted glare before standing up to wrap my arms around her waist from behind. She instantly relaxed against my chest and I was yet again reminded of how perfectly she fit against me. I leaned my head down with my mouth close to her ear. Her sweet scent engulfed me, making me want to kiss the nape of her lean neck.

"Why are you so eager to help my mom with this date-thing?" I whispered and looked at mom fully aware she couldn't hear us. She was putting on earrings in front of the mirror in the hallway and seeing as the house wasn't all that big, we could easily see her smiling profile. It was difficult not to be happy for her when she was so looking forward to that stupid date. Man, this dude better be good to her.

"Because she will regret it if she doesn't put herself out there and believe me, there is nothing worse than regretting something you should have done just because you were too scared to take the chance" she said melancholically and I tightened my grip around her small frame. I knew that whatever she was thinking about, it wasn't my mom, but most likely had something to do with her human life. My heart ached for her. I wish I could erase all her pain from her past, but I guess I just have to work that much harder to make her future happy and bright… cheesy as it sounds. I mean, this whole imprinting-thing revolved around making her content and happy – and with me being totally whipped and slowly turning into a chick, I wasn't an exception to this fact.

"But what if she gets hurt?" I knew mom wouldn't approve of me worrying like this, but I guess that was just one other thing I couldn't help. Ever since dad left, we had been only the two of us and it was _weird_ for her to start dating even though I could see now why she would want to do it. Of course, I could see it, I mean, just look at what I had with Ann! I would want my own mother to be this happy too, but that didn't mean I didn't have mixed feelings about this whole thing.

"Then we'll be here to help her pick herself up again until she is ready to take another shot at chance" I could see her cheeks move and knew she was smiling that beautiful smile of hers that always made me wonder how I could be this lucky. I planted a quick peck on her neck in affection before leaning my chin on top of her head. I felt proud of having such an amazing imprint. How did I even live my life before I met her?!

"I love you, glitter smitter"

She turned around in my arms in giggles and snaked her arms around my neck.

"What the hell was that?" she giggled no longer talking in whispers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw mom giving me a warm smile before going to her bedroom – most likely looking for some shoes to wear or whatever. I turned my full attention towards my gorgeous imprint. Her golden eyes shone with amusement and her lips were pulled up in one of her cute wry smiles. Man, I couldn't believe she was all mine!

"I told you, I would find a nickname for you" I winked at her and she threw her head back in laughter. I smiled widely at her. How could she be so perfect? I never really believed in true love or even perfection, but I knew Ann had made me change my way of looking at things – those two in particular and much more. Yeah, I knew, I sounded like a girl.

"What made you come up with such a sucky nickname, Pauli?" she asked still with laughter in her golden eyes. I knew all those damn vegetarian bloodsuckers had golden eyes, but it suited her far better.

"Sucky? Seriously?" I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, it was either that or monkey buns, but that one doesn't rhyme so…" I joked and she smacked me across the chest.

"Oh, honey, you don't know what you're getting yourself…" she started teasingly, but was rudely interrupted by a rather insisting doorbell. Why hadn't I heard anyone approach the house? Oh, right, Ann was distracting me. Not that I could ever mind.

"Is it him? Is it David?" mom came rushing out of her bedroom, only wearing one shoe. Ann let out a giggle as she let go of me and went to mom's side.

"Paul, why don't you open the door while I help Felicity find a _pair_ of shoes"

I chuckled as I went to open the door, but my smile quickly turned into a feral growl as I discovered whom the guest was.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" I growled, which Ann must've heard, because she was by my side in a heartbeat – most likely guessing it wasn't mom's human-date by the door.

"Tom?"

"Sweet sister, I knew I could find you here" the son of a bitch smiled and invited himself into _my_ house. Great, now the whole place would reek of leech. He even had the impudence to walk right into the living room as if he owned the place. Ann put a hand on my arm and kissed my cheek, which helped calming me down. I remembered the promise I made to myself yesterday about not wanting to hurt her ever again. She didn't need me going after her brother and even if he was childish, I would just have to swallow my pride and try to be nice. Or at least not bite his head off at the first given chance.

"So was it…" mom came rushing in and I immediately tensed. Crap, I completely forgot about my warm-blooded, _human_ mom. What the fuck was that prick doing here?! I wanted him out of the house! Out of the reservation – I had to talk to Sam about who the hell were patrolling today, because they were doing one crappy ass job keeping the rez vamp-free!

"Oh, you must be the lovely Miss Lahote. My sister told me so many good things about you" the asshole gave my mom a megawatt smile and I had to bite the inside of my mouth in order to keep down a warning-growl. I didn't like it one bit as that leech came closer to my mom and kissed her hand – what was that about?! Kiss-ass.

"And you must be Tom. You can go on and call me Felicity, dear" mom smiled welcoming and I clenched my fists. Don't be fucking nice to him, woman! And don't let the damn bloodsucker fool you!

"I just stopped by to tell my sister that I'm leaving. I miss my home and Jane, and the food is terrible here" why did he just wink at my mom at the last part? What the hell?! That was wrong in so many ways!

Ann seemed to sense my growing anger as she put a delicate hand on my trembling arm. I took a deep breath.

"Are you leaving now? Is that why you came into the reservation?" she asked sadly and I wanted nothing more than to take her hand, but I had to keep an eye on the leech when my mom was this close to him.

"Yes, that and the fact that I wanted to meet your… mate's mother before I left" he smiled cheekily at mom who blushed. Good, grief, I wasn't sure if he was acting or just a plain old kiss-ass. My guess was: both.

"Well, aren't you sweet?"

"Oh, and I wanted to have a private word with the m… Paul" nice save, bro. Not.

"Oh" Ann looked at me worried, but I shrugged - if the jackass wanted to talk then fine. I was just looking forward to him finally leaving. Man, would it be nice to have him gone so I didn't have to share Ann! It was understandable that she would want to spend time with her brother, but that didn't mean that I liked it. What if he were to put thoughts into her head or something?! Yeah, I know I was overreacting a bit, but who fucking cares?!

The doorbell resounded through the house yet again and mom almost jumped in surprise.

"That must be him. You kids play nice. Good luck, Ann, dear, and nice meeting you, Tom" she smiled and went to the door. I would've gone with her to intimidate the guy – yes, I know, very mature of me -, but I was busy staring down Ann's brother. I could always scare away my mom's date some other time.

I could hear mom talking briefly with her so-called date, before yelling a quick goodbye and leave.

"I'm going to go hunt and this house better be standing when I get back" Ann warned before taking her leave too. Oh, shit. I had to talk with her brother alone?! That was not what I signed up for! Oh, what the hell, let's just get this done and over with.

"So… you wanted to talk?" I couldn't help but sounding a bit mocking. The leech rolled his eyes before making himself comfortable by taking a place in the couch. I reluctantly sat in the armchair across from him, leaning my elbows on my knees and folding my hands in front of me. I was _not_ comfortable with this! Not that I wanted to let it show.

"Yes, and as you have probably already guessed, it's about my sister" he said and I huffed. What else would we have to talk about? Football? Just cut to the chase, dude.

"I'm aware Ann has most likely already told you about the circumstances of our turning, and you probably sympathize with her, but…" as he talked, he took an envelope out of his coat pocket and threw it on the coffee-table between us.

"… you will never understand" he said with a solemn look. I reached for the envelope, suddenly afraid of what I might find.

"Go on. Open it. It took me a great deal of work to find those pictures before they got terminated. You can say a lot about the Nazis, but they sure knew how to keep things in order" he said emotionlessly and leaned back on the couch. He reminded me all too much of Ann when I first met her with that creepy, lifeless mask.

I took the content out of the envelope with shaky hands. I had a bad feeling about what I was going to discover and thanked God Ann wouldn't be here to witness my obvious weakness in that moment. The leech waited in patience as I turned the black and white photos around. They were worn and slightly brownish and exuded of something really old.

My heart literally stopped for a moment and my mouth went completely dry. Something inside me broke painfully as I looked at the empty and malnourished face of my imprint, strapped to a chair with tubes connected to her sickly thin skin. Her brother was strapped to a chair in a similar manner except he looked scared out of his mind. I didn't know why I did it, but I felt myself looking at the next pictures too even though everything inside me screamed for me to throw the photos away. But it was like when you got electrocuted and couldn't let go of whatever made the current go through you. Ok, that was a shitty comparison… maybe it was more like watching a horrific accident and you just couldn't make yourself look away.

There were five photos altogether and each of them made my heart break. I felt a silent tear roll down my cheek as I looked down at the last photo and I quickly wiped it away. The photo showed Tom who seemed as if he could barely keep his eyes open as they drained him, but that wasn't the worst part of that picture. The worst was seeing my sweet, loving Ann with her mouth agape in a wordless, agonizing scream while some _doctors_ stood beside her and her brother, taking _notes_.

My hands shook violently, this time more of anger than fear. I threw the pictures and the now empty envelope on the coffee table as if they were poisonous.

"Why did you show me those?" I asked in a voice void of emotions. I couldn't show him how much those pictures had affected me. This whole thing felt like one cruel test, but I had no idea what he wished to gain from showing me that. Maybe he got a kick out of torturing others. It wouldn't surprise me if that were the case.

"I'm not showing you those pictures in some sort of sadistic game if that's what you're insinuating. But I'm not showing you to gain your pity or sympathy on neither of us either. I want to tell you that you can't even begin to comprehend what we've been through" he sounded angry, almost as if it was all my fault and I was just about to scowl something back, when he continued:

"But despite that, you still managed to save my sister from herself and I don't think you fully know what a great thing that is, if I didn't show you those. I might not like the fact that you are a bad-smelling mutt, but I'm still more than grateful for what you have done for my sister. She means everything to me after all and she is the only family I have left" he said sincerely and I must've been gaping at him, because I had to close my mouth when he was done talking. _That_ had not been what I expected of him. I guess Hell just froze over because Ann's fucking_ brother_ just said something _nice_.

"I… I don't know what to say" I managed to croak out stupidly and he stood from the couch with a wry smile and his hand outstretched for me to take.

"What about a truce? For the sake of my sister's happiness"

I slowly stood and took his hand with a firm grip. His stony, unnatural skin grossed me out so unlike Ann's. I smiled – yes, you heard me: smiled, not smirked nor growled. I know it was surreal for me too.

"_That_ I'm more than willing to make a truce for. Even though you reek of something rotten" ok, now I smirked. He gave me another of those cheeky smiles that made me want to punch his teeth out.

"Good. And what a great timing" he said moments before the door opened and closed. The welcome scent of cantaloupes and peaches evaded my nose, and a familiar, cold hand found mine.

"I see you're both still standing" she smiled and gave us questioning looks. I looked at the coffee table in panic, but it was empty. The brat shrugged with a cheeky smile before patting his coat pocket and I let out a sigh.

"Did I miss something?" Ann asked clearly having seen the exchange between us and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"No, nothing at all"

"Like he said. Buuuuuut… I have to go now" he said and I reluctantly let go of my imprint so that she could give him a proper farewell.

"I'll come visit sometime. _You_ have to write me" she smiled as she hugged her brother in a tight embrace and he chuckled. I only felt a slight need to tear her away from him, which was a big improvement, but despite our little heart-to-heart, I still didn't trust him all that much – or like him. I mean, I knew he was going to start murdering innocent humans as soon as he left here and there was nothing I could do about it. The worst part about it wasn't even how he was the only human-eating leech I wasn't allowed to rip to shreds, no, the worst part was how Ann – my _imprint_ – didn't seem to care that he did so! As if there was nothing wrong with her brother's choice of food!

Moreover, couldn't he just have told me all that about me being good for Ann without showing me those sick pictures? I knew those photos would hunt my mind a long way into the future and make my heart tighten in pain. The dude was twisted, but from what I've been told, so was his mate from the Volturi. Match made in heaven then.

"Sister, you have to embrace the change and get a phone dammit. You're not living in the 40's anymore" he teased her and for once, I couldn't agree more. She was like an old person on that matter – an old person with technophobia.

..:-:..

"Babe, I have a surprise" I turned to Ann with a wide and expectant smile. I really hoped this would make her happy – I had put a lot of effort into it with the help of Jared and Kim.

"A surprise?" she beamed at me and I chuckled before giving her a quick kiss on the temple. She made that small pout she always did when she got embarrassed. Fucking adorable.

"Yes, but you have to wear these" I said and gave her a scarf to put over her eyes and a pair of ear protectors in hopes I could block out some of the sounds so that she couldn't guess where we were going even though she most likely were able to smell her way.

She gave me a skeptical glance before putting the two items on. I took her in my arms in one swift motion and she clung to me with a shriek. I chuckled. I could only imagine how clumsy and jumpy she were as human when she was this easily taken by surprise as a vampire.

"Ann, can you hear me?"

"Yes, those ear protectors are completely useless… but I'll wear them to keep the illusion" she teased clutching my T-shirt. She weighed close to nothing – or at least that was how it felt – but then again, she was rather petit.

I carried her outside and ran through the forest behind my house. I couldn't run as fast as I could when I phased, but it was still faster than any human and I had far better stamina – even though that didn't seem to help me all that much when it came to Ann. Not that I could ever compete with her.

She kept silent in my arms with her head resting gently against my shoulder and a delicate hand just above my heart. I couldn't help feeling affectionate at this show of trust she put on me. She had no idea what the surprise could be or where I was taking her, but she just snuggled against me chest in content. I felt less nervous about her might not liking the surprise, but the excitement was ever present. I slowed down my pace when I reached the little glade in the forest. The sun was still shining, but it would only last a few more hours before it would set. I put her down and took off the ear protectors and scarf while I unconsciously held my breath.

She was looking at the scene in front of us, but I couldn't see her face. I didn't have many chances of pulling this off without the help of Jared – Kim helped with the idea. I have to say, it really wasn't easy getting everything done, but Jared had helped with the finishing touches earlier today.

As my imprint finally turned towards me, my heart soared. She looked so awed and touched I swear she would've cried if she could.

"You like it?" I had to ask, taking both her hands in mine. Her hands were so incredible small and delicate compared to mine, and as always when our skin touched, I felt a comfortable thrill.

"Like it? Oh, well, pft, I don't know. My boyfriend just made a very romantic picnic with candles, flowers and the whole shebang. I _love_ it!" she grinned and pulled me down by the collar of my t-shirt. Her eyes twinkled and her wide smile was reflecting my own just moments before she gave me a sweet, slow kiss. My arms encircled her small frame as I kissed her back. The kiss wasn't hurried or eager in any way as some of our kisses were. It wasn't a pang of raw lust making our lips crash either. It was simply a way of telling me things words couldn't. It wasn't the first time we had kissed like this and I certainly hoped it wouldn't be the last. I knew it might make me sound like a sissy, but I actually enjoyed this kind of kiss that didn't lead anywhere. Of course, I loved when they turned into a full-blown make-out session, but I didn't mind it when they didn't either and if that made me sound like a girl, then so be it.

"Good" I said a tad hoarsely when we pulled apart. She smiled widely and gave me a quick peck. She let go of my collar and all but danced into the glade. I was just about to follow her when I stopped dead on my tracks. The sunrays had hit her. She was smiling affectionately at me, as she skidded backwards towards the picnic in regular human-pace… but it felt as though it was all in slow-motion. Yeah, I've seen her in the sunlight before and yes, it took my breath away those times too. I don't know what it was, but seeing her sparkle like a freaking disco ball… it just seemed so far from those other bloodsuckers who outright looked ridiculous. Maybe it was just the imprint talking, but when her skin reflected the sun like some sort of rare gem, she looked like a freaking angel.

"Are you planning on staring at me all day or will you keep me some company over here?" she asked as she realized I still hadn't made a move to go after her. I chuckled and quickly made my way to her.

"Why did you do all this?!" she breathed out as if I had rented a jet to take us somewhere amazing. I smiled at her enthusiasm and excitement.

"Well… I just thought we hadn't been on a date since our first one and I wanted to do something more personal than just take you out" honestly, I just wanted to do something nice for her so that she knew how special she was.

"It's amazing, thank you, Paul" she smiled and gave me a short kiss. Amazing I ever feared the whole commitment-relationship-thing. Being with Ann felt so natural and easy. No wonder she was the one I was supposed to be with. I could see myself making surprises like this for Ann even years from now. I knew we wolves could live far longer than any human, but as far as we knew, there were no shape shifter who had ever decided to live forever so we really couldn't say if werewolves were truly immortal. I hadn't shared this with Ann as I didn't want to make her sad, but I was worried I might grow old and die at some point, having to leave her behind. Just the thought of having to leave her like that – or in any way – made my heart ache. I pushed the depressing thoughts aside, not wanting to worry about something I didn't even know for sure or could possibly change.

"I know you don't eat human-food and as much as I enjoy you watching me eat…" I smiled sarcastically as I found what I was looking for in the picnic basket. Hey, it's not my fault! No one likes to be the only one eating while your date just sits there… it's like an unwritten rule or something. Then again, most people don't have a vampire-girlfriend who would rather drain a bear than eat a hamburger.

"… so I got you a warm bottle of mountain lion. Don't ask me how I got it or what I did to not make it coagulate, because that… was a bitch" I teased and wished to God it didn't taste bad too her. I couldn't exactly taste it for her beforehand, but at least I knew she would want it fresh and hot. I poured the red liquid into a wineglass and handed it to her with a wry smile, and for the second time on that day, I held my breath. She smiled as she delicately swirled the blood in the glass and smelled it as if it was some sort of exquisite wine I had just offered her, before taking a small sip. Half a year ago, this would have made me hurl, but now I found myself hoping she thought it tasteful.

"It's very good, honey, and very thoughtful" she smiled and I exhaled with a complacent smile.

"Yeah, well, it can't possibly be as good as what I brought for myself" I joked and pulled out a beer. I know, very classy, but I couldn't really afford the good kind of wine and come on, it's beer. She let out a sweet laughter.

"I really couldn't say"

I stared at her dumbstruck, just to mess with her.

"Are you saying, you never tasted a beer in your life?! And you call yourself my woman?! I am outraged!" I said in mock-resentment.

"Hey! I was turned at 15 in the center of a world war. And I never called myself your woman" she smirked self-righteously after placing her glass on the ground besides her.

"Excuses, excuses" I smirked and she punched my shoulder. Man, even when she held back, she had a mean right-hand. Not that it hurt all that much, but still. Had I been human, I would've been full of bruises by now.

"Christ, woman, you can be so abusive" I said in mock-hurt, adding a quivering lip just for the hell of it.

"Abusive? Me?" she said, making her most innocent, angelic face. I groaned. Goddammit.

"Very" I smirked and took a swig of the beer in order to distract myself from my not so innocent thoughts. She smiled over the edge of her own glass, and I could practically see the mischief in her eyes.

"You poor thing" she then pouted in a low, almost seductive voice. Watch it, woman! My heart practically skipped a beat and of course, she heard that – I could tell by that smirk of hers. I growled. Man, she couldn't do this to me without it having consequences. She knew that, right?

"Don't tease me like that, glitter smitter"

She groaned at the nickname. I knew it sucked ass, but it was fun messing with her.

"If you ever use that nickname in public, I will start talking to you in a very annoying baby voice in return" she warned with a serious face.

"Man, that isn't fair"

"Of course it isn't fair. It's only beneficial for me as I can keep calling you Pauli, but you have to give up your stupid idea of a nickname" she smiled a wee too innocently for my taste. I groaned, but I found that I really didn't mind.

"Fine" I agreed. She said nothing about when we were alone after all. Oh, the loopholes.


	16. Chapter15:SaveMe fromMyself-CarparkNorth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or any recognizable characters. We all know the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer ;)**

**Chapter 15: Save me from myself – Carpark North**

I couldn't believe Paul had gone out of his way to make this surprise-picnic for me. It was so sweet of him and just the right distraction I needed with my brother's departure. I knew Paul couldn't have known about Tom's plans of leaving, but it was still great timing - which brings me to what the two of them had been discussing earlier. I was astonished at how Tom had gotten into the reservation in the first place, I mean, the pack was patrolling 24/7 and they were very thorough. One couldn't just easily get past them. Nevertheless, whatever my mate and brother had talked about in confidence, it wasn't my place to ask about it. If either of them wanted to share their conversation with me, they would do so on their own. Moreover, I'm pretty sure it was only a testosterone-filled corroboration of masculinity where they most likely bantered childishly. Ok, I knew it wasn't fair of me to be that cynical. Well, at least they were both still alive and seemed a little less hostile towards each other, which was a big improvement.

As the day turned to dusk, we were lying on the carpet. Paul with his head resting on my abdomen and me with my right hand lazily going through his dark hair and my left hand intertwined with Paul's on his chest just above his steadily, beating heart. He absently stroked his thump over the back of my hand. We had been talking about the future on a light note. Paul had found an affordable little house a few miles from the main-road just on the outskirts of the La Push reservation. I was looking forward to seeing the place. He wouldn't buy it before I saw it as he said it would need a lot of work - but nothing a vampire and a shape shifter couldn't handle.

"I'm just afraid it will be too expensive with all the work that has to be done, but it's the only…" he spoke a bit worried and trailed of in deep thought. I knew he had saved up some money, but I had nothing. God, I hated being this depend on him! I really had to find a way to help financially. He barely had time working between the patrols, and I knew I was part of the reason he didn't work as much as he could. Yes, he had to sleep and eat between work and patrol, and then there was Felicity who we couldn't just neglect spending time with. However, the imprint had a very strong pull from what I've been told from several of the pack members. I knew Paul neglected much work and time with his friends in order to spend time with me, not that I could ever mind even though I felt rather guilty. He still spent time at Sam and Emily's with the rest of the pack – usually he brought me – but… I don't know. I guess it's just not the same bringing your girlfriend as it is when you're going alone to hang with your friends.

"What if I took a job somewhere? It wouldn't be nearby, probably not even in Washington as I don't grow old and people would get suspicious after a few years, but I could get a job somewhere else and change jobs every other year" I suggested nervously. I already knew what he was going to say to my offer, but this was something I had been thinking about for a while now. It was something we had to discuss at some point, so why not now?

He sat up and looked down at me. Here it comes.

"You want to not only leave the rez for a job, but go to a different state to do so?!What if something happened to you?! I can't protect you outside La Push without having to follow you and I know you don't like me acting like a bodyguard all the time – even though it can't be avoided" he said much like I had anticipated he would. I sat up with a sigh, never taking my eyes from his. He was such a hen on the matter of my protection. I gave him a small, affectionate smile and gently put a hand on his very hot cheek. He absentmindedly leaned into my caress.

"I'm not some fragile human, Paul. I can take care of myself" I reassured him for the umpteenth time – my safety had come up in several other discussions -, but he didn't look the slightest bit convinced. He took my hand from his face, but didn't let go of it.

"I know, but… you're just so precious and I'm not sure if I could handle you leaving every day to go work hundreds of miles away" he whispered as if afraid of speaking the words. He seemed so vulnerable, I was almost about to give in to him. Almost. I had to make him realize that this was necessary. Deep down he knew I was right about me needing to have a job too – at least for the time being. It wouldn't be forever, just until we had enough money to cover everything.

"I will only work when you work or are on patrol, so you won't even feel I'm gone" I knew I was wrong. I wasn't happy about going so far away either and I knew I was going to miss him like hell, but it was necessary for us and it would take some of the load off him. I couldn't let him carry everything on his shoulders. Unlike me, he actually needed to rest and take care of himself.

"You know that's not true" he said glumly. I scooted a bit closer to him so that our legs were now touching. It was rather distracting actually, feeling the heat of his skin even through both our clothes, but I didn't move away.

"Paul, you'll get stressed out if you have to take all this upon yourself. I know you want to be the man and be able to provide for me, but I can't let you do that if it means you'll wear yourself out. Besides, this is _our_ future, _our_ house,_ our_ lives. Don't you think I would want to help build it?" I smiled warmly. I loved this man so much and having to spend the rest of eternity with him was something I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to get to do. I still wondered sometimes if this was all real, what I had with Paul, or if I was going to turn around someday and discover… I don't know… that I had died long ago or this was all just a dream. All I'm saying was… my life just felt too good to be true right now. I had no idea what I had possibly done to deserve Paul. He made me happier than I ever thought possible and he did so with no effort at all. He just had to walk into a room and I instantly felt lighter and more cheerful. I knew how cheesy that sounded, but that didn't make it any less true.

"I can't give you a child. I can't give you normal. This is the only thing I can tribute with" I said sadly, not wanting to look at him. I knew he would argue with me, but it was true. I was stuck the way I was for all eternity and he was going to sacrifice everything to be with me. He could at least let me help him make this all easier for him. I knew money wasn't everything and to be fair, this wasn't just about the money. This was about me wanting to help and contribute. If he hadn't gotten stuck with me, he could've had a family and lived a normal life.

"Ann, look at me" he said gently and I could do nothing but obey him. His eyes seemed to burn into mine with a fierce fire of determination and love, it was almost painful to meet his gaze, but I couldn't look away – I never could. The way he looked at me burned my soul, but it was addicting.

"You're everything to me and by just being by my side, you give me everything I could ever wish for. The moment I imprinted on you, I knew what I was getting myself into. I never expected children or money or anything from you" he said honestly. I smiled wryly, recalling our first meeting.

"The moment you imprinted on me, eh?" I smirked and he broke into a mischievous grin.

"Ok, then from the third time I saw you or something"

"Oooh, the third time. Do I feel special now?" I teased and he threw both arms around me, effectively knocking us both over so that I was now pined underneath him. I smiled up at him as I gently put my hands on his broad chest. His heat surrounded me like a cocoon, making me feel safer than ever.

"Don't change the topic, woman, I wasn't done reprimanding you" he smiled.

"Well, we both know I'm going to get my way, because I'm right about this one. We will both find it excruciatingly dull and painful to be apart by miles, but we'll manage because we love each other" I smiled sweetly, wanting to do something _entirely _else than discuss financial problems in that moment.

"Fair enough, I'm whipped anyway" he shrugged and leaned down for a kiss. I giggled against his lips. This was so not the end of this on his part. I knew he would bring it up later, but not now. Now we simply enjoyed the moment without any worries. We had an eternity to worry after all.

I slid my hands down his well-defined stomach and teasingly pulled at the rim of his t-shirt. The barrier the fabric created between us was annoying me and I wanted it gone.

He chuckled slightly before willingly removing it and tossing it randomly to the side. I traced his abs in a teasingly slow movement, just wanting to feel his skin under my fingers, before I put my hands to rest on the back of his neck. I gently took his lower lip between my teeth and he growled before deepening the kiss almost hungrily. His tongue danced with mine and I flipped us over in less than a second so that I was now straddling him. I smirked down at him before removing my shirt in a swift motion, tossing it aside. Paul stared at me hungrily. It wasn't the first time he had seen me in my underwear, but it was definitely the first time he had seen this bra.

"You like it? I just bought it with Al…" I started in a teasing note as I looked down at the pink, laced material, but he cut me off with a feral growl as he turned us over and claiming my mouth.

"So I take it, you like it then" I giggled against his lips, but my brain was already fuzzy and felt more like a marshmallow than anything else.

I pushed my body flush against his with a very embarrassing moan, but in that moment, I really didn't care. I wrapped my legs firmly around his waist and my hands were back on his neck. His hands were trailing slowly upwards over the smooth skin of my stomach. He sprayed kisses down my neck before I pulled him back up, crashing my lips against his. I was always mesmerized about how perfectly in sync out lips moved together. It was as if they were created for the sole purpose of kissing each other. Our tongues darted against the other.

I was so caught up in the kiss; I almost forgot he needed to breathe so that when he reluctantly pulled back I barely let him. He chuckled a bit out of breath as he rolled us over on the side, never once loosening his hold on me.

"Easy there, glitter smitter" he smiled down at me affectionately and gently brushed a stray curl out of my face. I planted a quick peck on his jaw.

"We seriously need to find a way to do this that doesn't make me feel as if I had smoked a pack a day for 60 years" he chuckled and I snuggled against him, this time placing a kiss on his chest.

"Just admit it, you're never going to win this one" I sighed with my eyes closed, his heart beating frantically underneath my cheek. Oh, pure music!

"I didn't know it was a contest" he answered, his voice laced with amusement.

"It's not a contest if there's only one able of winning" I teased and looked up at him. He took advantage of this and kissed my nose. I giggled.

"So smug you are, Miss Wagner" he teased.

"Of course I'm smug. My boyfriend is in need of an oxygen mask every time we kiss. I'm seriously worried you might break a hip when we engage in…" I mocked good-naturedly with my most innocent of smiles, but he didn't let me finish my sentence.

"Don't make me sound like a grandpa" he growled and planted small kisses all over my face, neck and chest, sending me into a fit of giggles.

The sound of rustling made me sit up in a rush. Paul looked around in alert – instinctively pushing me behind him as he sat up in a crouch and a dangerous scowl on his face. I felt the need to stand protectively in front of him, but I knew he would never let me. I heard the sound of another heartbeat and breathing besides Paul's. I caught the scent of wet dog moments before the intruder stepped into view.

"Relax, Paul, it's just me" Sam said a bit annoyed as he emerged from the tree line. We both relaxed and stood up, but… Sam rarely got truly annoyed and he seemed as though there was something seriously bothering him.

"What are you doing here, Sam? I was allowed to get all night off, remember? And what's with letting a leech into the rez, huh?! Her brother came to my house while my mom was still home _five hours_ ago! I thought we were patrolling in order for vampires _not_ to get close to the humans here!" Paul growled angrily still standing protectively in front of me. I was busy taking my shirt back on which was why I didn't say anything to him for calling my brother a leech – and the fact that I was horribly embarrassed for only wearing my bra in front of Paul's friend. My God, I would resemble a tomato by now if I could blush! This was humiliating! Good thing we hadn't removed any more clothing before Sam decided to pop by.

"We_ were_ patrolling, Paul! I came here to see what you had to say about the situation and how the hell he might've gotten past Embry, Quil and Seth without them noticing before much later" Sam told Pau in annoyance while I was trying to figure out if I should start digging a hole to bury myself in or just run away in shame.

"Are you accusing me of _helping_ him get past the pack?!" Paul growled. I knew he was angry with the others for letting Tom get through. There weren't supposed to be _any_ vampires in the reservation – except me, but I was an imprint so I had a sort of VIP-status in that area.

"Not you" Sam said rather quietly and turned his gaze towards me with an unreadable expression. I must've resembled a goldfish in that moment as I dropped my jaw.

"What are you getting at, Sam?" Paul growled as he trembled slightly. Sam ignored him, still looking at me.

"Sam, I would never… I know how important it is to keep others out of…" I pulled myself together and crossed my arms as my astonishment subsided. Why was I even defending myself? Paul was practically seething from anger. He was shaking so violently, I wouldn't dare touch him, but I was starting to get a bit angry myself. How could Sam possibly think I would let vampires into the reservation without his permission? I knew this was their territory and therefor their rules. I wouldn't even consider going behind their backs and sneaking someone else in like that – not even my brother!

"Would it even matter if I did help my brother get into the reservation? He only came to say goodbye and he is already halfway to Italy by now"

"Ann, you have to understand that it's our families on the line here" at least Sam had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"I know, Sam, and I don't want anyone to get hurt either, but… and I'm not trying to justify my brother's indecency to simply walk into the reservation without your permission, but he would never hurt anyone in La Push"

"It's the principle of it. If one vampire can get into the rez then we have to assume that others can too" Sam looked at me apologetic. He seemed as though the entire situation was a pain in the ass for him – and it most likely were, I mean, just imagine having a vampire sneak past the pack. It could just as easily have been an… unfriendly vampire – to put it kindly – who could've been out to get some of the human inhabitants of the reservation.

I sighed and was just about to answer when Paul beat me to it.

"We can talk about it tomorrow then. It sounds to me like this has more to do with _someone else's _incompetence to guard the rez properly than_ just_ Ann's brother. You said it was Embry, Quil and Seth on guard duty, _right_?" Paul growled, seemingly have gained control over his temper.

Sam shot Paul a look before taking off with a sigh.

"My God, I'm sorry to say this, but they were _really_ slow" I wasn't sure if I was ''allowed'' to joke about this, but I had to break the silence somehow. Paul was still standing with his back to me barely containing his temper.

He turned towards me with a heavy sigh and I couldn't help but note that people were doing that a lot this evening.

"I'm sorry for that"

I smiled at him. Why was _he_ sorry? His alpha being frustrated about having a vampire breech their supposedly perfectly planned security system?

"Don't be, but…" I looked towards our abandoned picnic.

"But?" he pressed as he snaked his arms around me. He tiredly put his forehead on my shoulder – apparently not caring that he had to bend down in a slightly awkward position to do so.

"It was kind of a mood-breaker, if you get my drift?" I joked. I just had to forget about our little problem until tomorrow. I didn't want to spend the night talking it over with Paul who would only get angry and frustrated.

He chuckled, not lifting his head from my shoulder. I could feel the vibrations going through my body as he did so.

"Get your drift? I didn't know you knew any slang" he teased and planted a soft kiss where my shoulder met my neck before he pulled back to look down at me. When we stood this close, I always had to crane my neck back in order to meet his brown eyes.

"You don't think I got street, that's what you're saying?" I said and tried to imitate a modern gangster. I did not succeed.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying" he smiled widely and kissed my nose.

..:-:..

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the umpteenth time. I couldn't get why we were driving Paul's car when it was so much faster to simply run through the forest.

"It won't be long now. For someone who have an eternity to live, you are rather impatient, you know that?" he chuckled. I couldn't grasp how I hadn't annoyed the hell out of him yet, but I was really excited, you know. We were going to the house Paul had found. I knew in my gut that I would love the place right away.

"Patience never was one of my virtues" I pouted absentmindedly as Paul drove off the main-road and onto a dirt-road. I started jumping impatiently in the seat, making Paul laugh affectionately at me. We arrived in front of a small house five long minutes later – I swear Paul was driving slower than necessary just to bug me.

My eyes went to the house like magnets. To others the house might look rundown or even like a dump, but to me it was perfect. I could already imagine Paul and me spending hours working on this place using our own hands and money to make it our home.

I held my breath; my eyes would have welled up if that were possible. I turned to look at Paul who was smiling expectantly at me.

"Pauli, it even has a front porch" I cried happily before throwing my arms around him. I had to lean awkwardly over the gearshift, but I didn't mind.

"There's a fireplace too. We just have to unplug the chimney" he chuckled, indicating just how much work there had to be done.

"Piece of cake for a vampire and a shape shifter, wouldn't you agree?" I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before jumping out of the car. Paul followed me with a chuckle and swiftly intertwined our fingers as he lead me up the steps of the front porch.

The house creaked and moaned. It was dusty and I'm pretty sure there were some rodents living in the walls somewhere – their nest could easily be located. The staircase seemed rather… unstable to say the least, but it was nothing we couldn't fix – as far as I could see, there was only one room upstairs. The kitchen would have to be completely renewed and the bathroom was in the need of a plumber's expertise. There was just so much that needed to be fixed! He hadn't exaggerated on that point.

I covered my mouth with my hands as I finished walking through the house ending up in what was going to be the living room – it was were the fireplace was situated. There were three rooms downstairs altogether – the living room with the fireplace and two smaller rooms side by side lining up to the kitchen. There were already plans forming in my head about taking down a wall or two to make a dining room adjoined to the kitchen for when the pack or Felicity came over.

"Oh my god, Paul" my voice was heavy with emotion as I looked towards my mate. He was standing a few feet from me with a vary expression, most likely wondering if my reaction was positive or negative.

"I know, it needs a lot of work and it will probably cost more to fix than what it's worth, but…" he started defending himself, but I cut him off by running to him vampire-speed and claiming his mouth. My hands placed at the back of his neck, gently pulling him down to me. The kiss was brief and sweet, and it told him precisely what I thought about this place.

"It's perfect" I beamed up at him and he grinned at me as he snuck his hands around my waist.

"You think so?"

"Of course! When do we start?!" I said almost jumping in excitement. I had never done this kind of thing – and I was not just referring to the restoration of this house, but the fact that I was actually going to buy a house with someone I wanted to spend my life with. I never thought that was going to happen before I met Paul – sure, I fantasized about meeting my Prince Charming when I was a little girl, but that was before the war forced me to grow up and drop such childish dreams. Those dreams did not seem childish at all anymore. They were a reality and I was living it.

"Wait, so, just to get this straight… you _want_ to buy_ this_ house?" he teased sarcastically with laughter in his voice. I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't make fun of my enthusiasm, Pauli, and to answer your question: yes, I would very much like for us to buy this house" I smiled affectionately up at him as I leaned closer to him. I wasn't trying to persuade him to buy the house with me – even though he would have to lay out money until I got my first paycheck (when I got a job that is). I knew he liked this place too and the potential it held for us.

"I'll call the realtor and get the paperwork done then" he said huskily as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my lips. My unbeating heart swelled with joy and love. I felt as though something would come and ruin this happiness of mine. It couldn't be possible for someone to be this happy, without it backfiring at some point, right? Everything was just magically falling into place. My brother was somehow alive. I was buying a house with the man I loved. I was given a reason to live again.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul muttered with the tiniest of frowns.

"Hmm?"

"Your forehead are wrinkling and you're getting a distant look in those beautiful eyes of yours, which means… your thinking about something" he smiled wryly and brushing a warm thump over my forehead to emphasize his words.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am" my God, I was an emotional wreck today. If I hadn't known any better one would think I was pregnant or something.

"I am the lucky one here" he said wrapping his arms tighter around me and I laughed.

"Is that so, Mr. Cheesy?" he made a sound between a chuckle and a growl at that.

"Very much so, Miss Cynical" he pecked my nose.

"Miss Cynical? I see we are rolling out the big guns now" I said in amusement.

"Shut up" he growled and kissed me heatedly. I was more than willing to give in as I instinctively brought my body flush against his, making him let out a soft growl. My hands moved through his short hair as his explored my back before resting on my hips, pulling me even closer. The sound of his heart speeding up made me smirk momentarily against his lips as I knew it was my doing. He lifted me up the same moment I was to wrap my legs around his waist, and he pushed me against the wall. A cloud of dust surrounded us and Paul pulled away coughing. I smiled warmly and pushed him to the floor. The floorboards groaned under us, but nothing broke.

"Better?" I looked down into his eyes.

"Yeah. I feel _so_ smooth" he muttered sarcastically after his short coughing fit. I giggled and leaned down, slowly trailing my hands across his stomach and chest.

"Don't worry, baby, I won't tell anyone"

He swiftly rolled us over, pinning my hands above my head and I let him.

"You better not" he smiled and kissed me. He soon forgot everything about keeping my hands confined. Instead, he held himself up on his lower arms even though his full weigh would never even begin to crush me, but it was still sweet of him. He pulled away as he caressed my cheek lovingly. I smiled softly up at him. I absolutely loved the way he always looked at me. He made me feel as though nothing could ever compare with me and it always made me overly conscious about myself. I would have blushed deeply if I could under his intense gaze, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. He was my greatest addiction and I would never be able to get enough of him.

"I love you, you know that?" I whispered in a far more serious tone than I had intended, but it was as if the situation just called for no bullshit or jokes. Something shifted in his eyes as it did every time I told him this and I recalled the first time I said those magical little three words to him. I had just told him about my dark past and basically left myself naked and vulnerable to him, and he had called me brave. He had accepted me and all my baggage without even thinking twice about it as if it had been the most natural thing in the world to do for him. And in that moment I had realized I could do and be anything for this man. He was everything for me and I would never love anyone the way I loved him. I never was one to give long speeches about how I felt or what I deep down thought about another person, and I had easily found the show of love cheesy, but with Paul, I didn't mind that much how cheesy we were being. Or how silly we might seem with our constant banter. He imprinted on me against everything him and his fellow pack believed in and I found my mate when I thought I was ready to part with this world – I had thought so in many decades. Didn't that tell you something about the curious concept of fate and true love? You just simply never knew what you were going to get, especially when you least expect it.

"I love you"

**AN: That's it. The end. **


End file.
